Finding The Time
by sunshineandsunflowers
Summary: "What would have happened if Prim's name was never reaped? Would Katniss ever find out Gale's true feelings? With work taking Gale's mother across the country, would the extra time spent together mean anything? Or would fate take another course?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hello Dear Readers! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I want to say this is my first attempt with writing Fan Faction. If you have never read any of The Hunger Games books you may have trouble understanding. I did not/will not go into much detail about characters appearance ect, ect due to the fact I'm sure you already know. ALL credit for original characters and story go to Suzann Collins. I rated this story "K+". I keep most of my work clean. Enjoy!**

* * *

I wait at the rock me and Gale meet to hunt. Like every Sunday morning. He's late, not a surprise.

"Hey Catnip!"

Good he's finally here.

"Hey.." I say as he takes a seat next to me on the rock. "I got a few rabbits from the snares we left yesterday" I say. "Great! Can I talk to you about something?" Ask Gale. I'm kind of worried at what he may ask. But probably wanting to rant about the Capitol again, like always. "Of course" I answer. "Have you seen the posters up in town about farmers needed in District 10?". I know what Gale is going to do. I can't let him. There may be nothing romantic between us but he's still my best friend, my only true friend. "Yeah..". He must read my panicked expression because he quickly adds, "I'm not going! But my Mom is thinking of, for a few months..". Hazel, being a farmer? I can't really picture it. But I know our hunting has been scarce. If my mother wasn't doing ok with her side doctor job, My Mom would be right behind her.

"Oh.." I can't believe that's all I manage to choke out.

"Yep, I know it's a good thing. Just going to miss her." Replies Gale.

"Well, of course. But who's going to take care of the kids?".

"Me I guess, I don't start work in the mines until a few more months."

It's true. Last month, with Gale being 18, graduated school. And now its his turn to work in the mines. All I can think of is him being blown to bits, just like our Fathers. It is true, he could take care of the kids…

"But that's a lot of work. Getting them up in the morning, making sure Vick and Rory get to school on time…" I reply. Posy is only 4. Not old enough for school. Gale would have her all day. "What about Posy? You Can't bring her out here hunting with us." it's not that I wouldn't mind her. But I'm sure the woods would scare her. And she might scare away game.

"Well, I'm going to have to. she'll be fine. She needs to tuff'n up some!" Gale says with a laugh. I can't help to smile.

"It'll be fine.." Gale assures me, "Anyways, I might be a Father myself one day, maybe I can pick up some tips?" Gale says with a smile.

"Well you do that." I say, a little more harsh then I intended it to be. I don't want kids. I will never take the chance of having to see my children walk up at the reaping to their death sentence. I don't even ever want to get married.

"I will!" Gale says back. Harsh and stern. Good, I've ruined this perfect, beautiful hunting day by making Gale mad.

"Let's go hunt." I say after a minute of silence. After about an hour or so of hunting, we have managed to shoot 3 rabbits and 2 squirrels. Along with 4 fish from our net in the lake. When back in town, we divide our share and decide to trade the extra rabbit at the Hob. The old black market. Greasy Sae gives us each a few coins, and a bowl to split of her famous wild dog soup in return for the rabbit. As me and Gale are walking out of the Hob, I can't help but to think he is going to need help with the kids while Hazel is gone.

"Hey, if you need help with the kids while you mother is gone, just let me know." I say. Unsure if he will accept my help. I've never been good with kids, but his brothers, 10 year old Rory and 8 year old Vick, and his sister, 4 year old Posy have always been close to me and Prim.

"Thanks! I'm sure I will. Posy has been wanting me to ask you and Prim to spend the night." Gale says with a grin.

"That would be great!…" I can't really argue. Me and Prim spent the night for fun a few months ago. We stayed up well past midnight playing old silly games and popping some popcorn that me and Gale were fortunate to trade the day before. It was fun, and I rarely have any fun. "..So when will your mother be leaving?" I ask.

"Well, she said she would be leaving on the next train if she was going to go. That's Tuesday." Says Gale. That's the day after tomorrow. Only 3 days.

"Oh. That's soon."

"Yes, it is. I think she's just worried about me, taking care of the kids by myself." Replies Gale. I can't help but feel the pang of guilt, darn it!

"Well, you won't be by yourself., I'll be there to help you." I say with a smile. Helping him with the kids is what I least want to be doing, but he's my best friend. I cant let him down.

"Thanks! I'll tell my mom you said that. Might make her feel better." Gale says.

"If she wants, I can stay over while she is gone?" I have no idea where that came from! I'm not usually the type to give out such gestures. I think my idea even takes Gale by surprise. He raises his eyebrows just slightly, and so quick I barley catch it.

"That would be awesome, lets go talk to her." Gale replies. Leading the way to his house on the far side of the Seam.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes of walking we come to Gale's house. It's warm and inviting. With two old rusted rocking chairs on the porch, and an old wash board. As we approach Hazel is sitting on one of the rocking chairs, knitting. With Posy asleep in the other chair.

"Hello Katniss!" Say's Hazel with the most warming smile.

"Hello!" I say back. I've always liked Hazel. Unlike my Mother. When her husband died in the same mine accident that took my Father, She didn't shut down on her family. With being big and pregnant with Posy, She found work doing laundry for some of the elders in the District. She would send Rory out to collect laundry. But Gale told me that no one seems to need her service's anymore, Leaving Hazel with no job.

"So mom, have you decided if your going to take that job for a few months?" Says Gale while taking a seat on the porch siding.

"I'm not sure yet.." Answers Hazel with a slight sigh. "We do need the extra money. I'm just worried about you Gale." I can't help but to feel bad for her. That must be horrible to have to leave you children for so long.

"Katniss offered to stay over while your gone, help me take care of the kids!" Says Gale with a huge grin.

"Oh Katniss, That is so kind of you, but that's just to much to ask." Answers Hazel.

"I don't mind Mrs. Hazel, It'll be fun. I can take Vick and Rory to school with me. And help Gale get them to bed. I don't mind!" Really, I do. I can't believe I offered such a gesture.

"But will it be ok with your mother?"

"Oh yeah, she won't care." I answer. I never ask my mother before I do anything. Since she shut down on us when my father died. I took over as the leader of the house. Being a mother to Prim, but having to be the finical leader too. I was forced to use my hunting skills my father had taught me to keep me and Prim, and our mother alive. She said she is "well" now, but I resent her for shutting down on us. I never let her do anything for me. I know I should forgive her, like Prim has, but I'm not the forgiving type.

"So exactly how long will it be?" Asks Gale. I was thinking the same thing.

"3 months. I know you.. And Katniss will take care of them. I'm just worried about Posy." Replies Hazel. Posy is still out to the world in the rocking chair next to Hazel. The way she's sitting, you would think she's dead if it wasn't for the slight snore escaping her. I can't help but to chuckle under my breath.

"She'll be fine Mom, I'll be there. And she'll have Katniss, If she needs that.." Gale pauses for a second as though second guessing his words. "..motherly instinct." Says Gale while shifting his gaze to me. I must have been lost in my own thoughts because Gale is nudging me on the shoulder.

"Oh.. Oh yeah, She'll have me!" I assure Hazel. I'm use to comforting Prim after a bad dream, can't be much different, can it?

"Well, only if you mother is okay with that Katniss?" Says Hazel.

"Oh yes, I know she will. She wouldn't stop me from helping someone, especially you guys." I say with a smile. Which is the truth though. Me and Prim were taught, from an early age that you always help those in need. Prim has always been better at that then me though.

"Well okay, I'll tell them at dinner, I guess." Answers Hazel.

"Where is Rory and Vick?" Asks Gale.

"Their inside, dissecting a dead frog they found." Replies Hazel with a slight frown. Me and Gale both laugh. Just at that time we hear a shout from inside the house, then, unmistakably, you can hear Rory laughing. The front door swings open, and there stands Vick, covered in frog guts and blood. You can still hear Rory laughing in the background. Me and Gale's laughs are soon joined in with Rory's. Maybe it will be fun! Try to think positive Katniss, try to think positive!

"What did you brother do to you?" Asks Hazel while sitting more upright in her chair. Now Rory has joined us on the porch, still laughing.

"Oh, you don't want to know, Ma!" Replies Vick. When he sees me and Gale laughing he just scowls at us. Which sends both of us laughing more. Now posy has woken up, and picks up one of the guts hanging off of Vick.

"Ewww"

"Don't touch that Posy!.." Says Hazel. But there's no mistaking the smile on her face. "Go wash up Vick, and Rory, go to your room.". After both of them, taking Posy with them, has left, She burst out laughing.

"Well, the two of you are going to have your hands full." Says Hazel to me and Gale.

And that we are…


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday comes fast. Gale told me to come over whenever. I wake up a little later then usual. With me being 16 and in the older class's in school, I only have school Wednesday through Friday. As I stretch I quickly realize the sleeping figure beside me. Prim must have had a bad dream and crawled into my bed with me in the night. We share the same bedroom, but have separate beds. I quietly swing my legs out of bed and change into my day clothes. An old pair of jeans and a plain black mid-sleeved shirt, Along with my usual hunting boots. I assume I will need to pack a bit of clothing for the stay, although we are only about 7 houses away. I decide to anyways. I take my old, falling apart hunting bag and pack a few extra clothes and under garments. I hear Prim yawn. I walk over to where she is sleeping and give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good Morning sleeping beauty!" I say with a smile.

"Good morning!" Replies Prim. Since my fathers death 4 years ago, I've become more of a mother to Prim then a sister. Always making sure she is fed, put to bed on time, And dressed and ready for school….

"Time to get ready for school my little pumpkin!" I say. She always hates it when I call her pumpkin, but she's use to it.

"I'm going, I'm going.." Says Prim with a frown. After she's dressed and I finished packing a few more items I can feel her tiny 12 year old arms wrapped around my waist.

"I love you Primmy." I do, she'll never know how much I love her.

"Love you, too." Says Prim.

"Let's get you to school, your already late!" I say. She unhooks her arms from behind me. I give her a quick kiss on the head, grab my bag and we are down the stairs. Our little home is not very big. With a small kitchen and the dinning table one room. And a small living room and the fireplace in the other. Our mother sleeps in the small room of off the kitchen, Where she spends most of her time. When me and Prim arrive in the kitchen, where the stairs lead to, our mother is sitting at the table, eating a small breakfast.

"Good morning girls, I made some strawberry jam. It's on the counter if you would like some." She says.

"Thanks Mama!" Says Prim while running to give our mother a hug. I hear a little hiss behind me. Old Buttercup. Prim's little cat that hates me. I can't say I fancy him either. Shortly after my fathers death Prim came home from school one day with this new born kitten. She claimed she found it outside the school. She was begging me to keep it. Since our mother was still oblivious to the world, I had the final say in rather we kept it or not. I of course, said no. But I hate to disappoint Prim. She has a love for animals. I decided she could keep it. But I was going to get rid of it, and claim it got out and ran away. I did just that, and it came back before Prim got home from school. I tried drowning it in a rain puddle, But the puddle was to shallow. So I gave up. Ever since, It hates me, and I hate him!

"Get away you stuiped cat!" I say. Of course Prim runs over to Buttercup, sweeping him up in her arms..

"Don't be so rude to him, Katniss!" Says Prim with a frown. I just change the subject. I hate for Prim to be mad at me.

"Alright come on, You are still late for school!" I say. Prim gently sets Buttercup down, who then hisses at me. Prim runs over to our mother and gives her a kiss.

"Have a good day at school baby girl." She says.

"I will Mama!" Replies Prim. I just stand there.

"Katniss, You are still going over to help Gale after you drop her off, Correct?" She asks. I hate when she pretends to care.

"Yes, I'll be back over often though." I reply. My mother cooks now, but I always worry she will shut down again. Leaving me and Prim to fend for ourselves again.

"Okay, sweetheart. Love you both." She says.

"Love you too, Mama!" Says Prim. I remain silent. Prim is the only person in the world I'm certain I love. And I'm not one to express my feelings much. Another good reason why I shouldn't ever marry.

"Let's go." I tell Prim and we are out the door.

The school is only about a 5 minute walk from the Seam. Halfway there we catch up with Gale, taking Vick and Rory to school, And a crying Posy on Gale's shoulders. Hazel must have left already. Poor thing..

"Hey Catnip!" Says Gale as we catch up.

"Hey!" I answer back. "Your mom left already?" I ask.

"Yep, she left before Posy woke. To avoide this." Says Gale while tilting his head up, indicating to the wailing Posy. "Here.." He says as he sets her down as we walk. ".. work some magic on her.". I've always had a special bond with Posy. Gale told me once that she said, "I want to be just like Katniss!". In my head I said, No, you don't.

"Hey Posy!" I say while placing a hand on her back and she slowly drags behind her brothers.

"Hey." She says, barley audible through her sobs. I pick her up. It's amazing how light she is. But it's not like we get any extra food much.

"Hey, Posy, Guess what?" I say, trying to cheer her up a bit.

"What?" She replies looking up at me.

"I'm going to spend the night while your mommy's gone! It will be fun!" I say. I get her attention immediately.

"Really?" She ask.

"Really!" I reply. "I'm even going to cook for you!" Just as I say those words. Rory, Vick , Gale and even Prim burst our laughing. It's true, I've never been much of a cook. I once nearly burned down the house when I left a rag to close to the fire in the burner. And no other then the Hawthorns were over at that time. My words must trigger that memory.

"Hey, Just don't burn down the house!" Says Rory. His comment makes everyone laugh harder, even Posy. At least I cheered her up at my own embarrassment.

We arrive at the school just as the laughing dyes down.

"Have a good day Primmy!" I say. Mrs. Mildred opens the little gate for them to enter.

"Good morning Katniss and Gale!" She says. Out of all of Prim's teacher's, she is my favorite.

"Good morning." Me and Gale reply.

"You two have a good day!" She says. She's always cheery.

"You too!" Says Gale. After she walks away Gale turns to me and Posy, who I'm still holding.

"My Mom was really upset about leaving this morning." Says Gale with a frown.

"I'm sorry Gale. I'm sure the 3 months will go quick. At least she didn't miss this years reaping." I reply. We had our annual reaping last month, for The Hunger Games. A battle to the death on live television. Each district offers up one male and one female between the ages of 12 and 18 to fight to the death, only one victor comes out. It's the way of the capitol reminding us of the generosity it shows us, even after the Dark Days. It was Prim's first year, but thankfully her name wasn't picked. I didn't know the boy tribute either. Not that I have much friends.

"I guess that's true." Says Gale, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hey, I have a few coins, lets go get see if Greasy Sae has any of her soup." Says Gale. I can't argue, I'm starving.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Hello my dear readers! I want to thank you, happyhungergames99, firework7, willow hawthorn, Bri Deene and "Guest"! Each review means a lot to me. And I want to thank you for taking the time to read and review my story. Again, this is my very first Fan Fiction so I'm learning as I go. And Yes, happyhungergames99, Yesterday I was on a writing streak. Today I have chapter 4 for you guys/readers. This I think, is my favorite so far. I have no idea where the story will lead to. Just sort of letting my imagination take control.**

**I will be starting on a Post-Mockingjay FanFic, very soon. Making this story slow down just a tad. : ) I'm hoping to have chapter 5 up today as well. This chapter is a little short, I'm thinking the next chapter may have a little "drama" :O ?!**

**Much love, Macayla 3**

* * *

"Morn'n Gale, Morn'n Katniss. Oh, and hello there Posy!" Say's Greasy Sae as we walk up to her counter inside the Hob. The Hob is an old black market where most people do illegal trading. But over the years it has become more popular. Thankfully our Peacekeepers aren't to strict with inforcing our laws. It isn't even a surprise when you see a few of them in here.

"Good morning Sae." Replies Gale. "Got any of that delicious soup?" I'm hoping she does. My stomach's growing louder by the second. And I'm sure I hear Posy's too.

"Sorry, just sold the last bowl. Got any game? Might be able to whip someth'n up for you guys." Says Greasy Sae.

"Sorry, We didn't go hunting this morning." Says Gale. I'm wishing we did now.

"Reese was sell'n some fruit earlier, she might have somth'n left."

"Okay, thanks Sae!" Says Gale.

"No problem kids." Says Greasy Sae with a wink. I like her. Out of all the vendors in The Hob, she always seems to be the nicest, and never try's to make unfair trades. After hunting, my father would bring me into here. Taught me to trade. After his death, it took me a while to start hunting by myself. When I did, I came back to The Hob. Greasy Sae was the most welcoming one. It's not often you would see a starving 12 year old, by herself, trading in The Hob. That's when people would try to take advantage of my age and situation. Greasy Sae was never like that.

Me and Posy follow Gale over to Reese's counter. She is a short, dark haired woman. In her 30's. Pretty for her age. She always sells the freshest fruits and vegetables from her Garden. Today she has her 2 year old son, running around and making a mess behind the counter.

"Hello there!" Says Gale to Reese, Who is trying to catch her running son.

"Oh hello." She says over her shoulder. She finally catches him. "Can I help you guys?" She says while placing him on her hip.

"How much for these two bananas?" Asks Gale.

"Oh, 2 coins each." She replies. I have 2 coins to spare and so does Gale. We place the coins on the counter and take the bananas.

"Thank you." Says Gale. We go over to where Greasy Sae has set up a few tables and chairs to eat our breakfast. Posy takes the seat next to me. After peeling his banana, Gale gives half of it to a hungry Posy.

"Here, You can have some of mine, too." I say to Posy after breaking off some.

"So, What do you think of the tributes from our District?" Asks Gale. I hate The Hunger Games. Everything about it. It makes me sick how the people in the Capitol root for their favorites. Even bet on them.

"I don't know, I can't say I pay close attention. I didn't know either one." I answer. "Did you?" I ask.

"I talked to the girl once before.." He pauses "a few times." He adds.

"Oh.." I say. I've never been jealous when Gale talks to other girls.

Just then Darius walks in. He is one of the youngest Peacekeeper. Not much older then Gale. His messy red hair makes him stand out among most young men in District 12.

"Well, hello there!" He says. Mostly looking at me. I've never considered him a friend. But he always talks to me when he see's me.

"Hey," I reply.

"You look pretty today! New makeup?" He says. He always compliments me.

"No, I don't wear makeup." I reply. And who can afford what little The Hob sells. It only reminds me of the freaks in the Capitol. With the lively, brightly colored makeup and clothing.

"Oh, natural beauty then, huh?" He says with a wink. "I should be going, if the boss knew I was slacking, he would tare my a-" He realizes Posy sitting beside me "behind up. Bye!" He says as he walks away.

I look over at Posy who is laughing, then at Gale. I can't help but to notice the scowl on his face. He see's me looking..

"You don't know how to tell when a guy flirts with you, do you?" Says Gale. I can't believe he said something like that.

"What? Darius? He's just being friendly, he's always like that." I say. If that's flirting, then he flirts with every girl in The Hob.

"I'm a guy Catnip, I know when a guy is flirting." He says.

"Oh shut up, What should you care?" I say. Realizing I shouldn't have said that. There's never been anything romantic between the two of us, but I just shouldn't have said that.

"I don't. But I care about your feelings." He replies. I just roll my eyes. I don't know why he would bring something up like this. It's not the first time Darius has.. "flirted" with me when Gale was around. He even offered for me to "trade him a rabbit for a kiss" one time. I guess I can see where that's flirting…

"Katniss has a boyfriend!" Says Posy. Snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No, I don't Posy." I say, touching her cheek. She's just a child.

"Good. Rory say's you and Gale are going to get married one day!" Say's Posy with a grin. It must take Gale by surprise too, because we both choke on our food at the exact same time.

"Posy, that's enough!" Say's Gale. I can't believe she would say that. Wait, no, I can't believe Rory would say that. I can't say that I never thought of me and Gale in that way. I'm pretty sure everyone in The Hob thinks we will one day. But Gale's to close of a friend for me to like him in any other way.

Were friends, that's all were ever be.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hello again my dear readers/followers. Here is chapter 5, freshly written. I know this is my shortest (I think) chapter yet, but it gives the "introduction" to some coming bad news/drama. I promise, it's not a major story changer, Hazel doesn't die. ;) **

**I might have chapter 6 up later tonight. But not sure yet. Enjoy loves!**

**Macayla **

* * *

As we are walking back to Gale's house, I can't help but to keep thinking of Gale's words..

"…_I care about your feelings."_

But of course he would care about my feelings, wouldn't he? I do of his, too. But it was the sound of pain in his voice. Just then we run into Madge, right before we enter the Seam.

"Oh hello Katniss! Gale." Says Madge. She is the Mayors daughter. I've never had many friends, besides Gale. But we occasionally talk. She is in my same grade, So we see each other plenty. I can't disagree that she's beautiful. With her long, curly blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello, Madge." I say with a smile.

"I was just looking for you, your mother said you were not home." She says. I can't help but to wonder what she wanted. Only a few times I have been over to her home, for fun.

"Oh, I'm helping Gale with his brothers and sister while his mother is gone. Is there something you needed?" I say. I see Gale send a polite smile her way.

"Oh how nice! That's so kind of you Katniss!" She says. She's always preppy, cheery, polite. All three of which I lack. "..Actually, my father was wanting to know if you had any more strawberries to trade?" She asks.

"I don't. But we'll keep any eye out." I reply. Her father, the Mayor, has a strong liking to strawberries. And pays good for them. He should being the wealthiest in the District, As we sit out here, starving to death. People peel over all the time of starvation. It's sad. There are still some nights when me and Prim go to bed hungry.

"Thank you so much, Katniss. It was so good to see you!" Says Madge.

"You too, Madge." I reply. She flash's a quick smile in Gale's and Posy's direction and she's off. After a few seconds I hear Gale give a slight puff.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. Her father needs to be worrying about the starving people out here and not about his precious strawberries." Says Gale in a hushed voice. If he's not ranting on and on about The Capitol and how unfair the whole Hunger Games is, he's ranting about our own District Government. "..Come on, lets go." He says after I don't answer.

After washing some laundry, and getting Posy down for her nap, Gale heads out for some quick hunting. Hoping to catch a squirrel or two for lunch. As I'm folding the last few clothes in the living room. I notice a picture of his father on the wall. I walk over to it, amazed at how much someone can look so much like someone else. If Gale was 20 years older, You would think their twins. I can't help but smile. I never met his father, but Gale tells me he was not much different from mine. Just at that time I hear a knock at the door. I quickly go to answer it, and see a panicked Thom at the door. One of Gale's old class mates, and friend.

"Oh, hello Katniss. Gale home?" He says while pacing from foot to foot.

"No, he just left." I reply. There's no mistaking the urgency in his body language. I've never been one to read body language, but there's definitely no mistaking it.

"Oh, oh, ok." Say's Thom with a frown. "..Do you know when he will be back?" He asks.

"It shouldn't be to much longer." I reply. It usually doesn't take Gale to long to catch a few squirrels on the outskirts of the woods.

"Ok, ok. I'll be back soon." He says. He barely gets the word soon out before he running down the road. I close the door, wondering what in the world is going on?

Whatever the news is, it can't be to good…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hello my dear, dear readers! Here is chapter 6! Again, freshly written. I'm trying my best with making my chapters longer and a bit more exciting. I like this chapter a lot. Oh, and thank you, happyhungergames99. I love Posy's (and Darius's) character. But I'm having really fun with Posy! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was a little harder for me to write. I kept erasing and rewriting. Again, please keep in mind two things. 1 - This is my very first FanFic. 2 - I don't have a major plot. I'm just writing what comes to me. But enough with my rambling. Next update should be tomorrow.**

**Enjoy loves!**

* * *

It's not long before Gale comes walking through the door, with a squirrel and a fish.

"Thom was here looking for you. It looked important." I say to him as he is setting the game down on the kitchen counter.

"He was? I wonder what he wanted?" He replies.

"I'm not sure. He said he would come back a little later." I'm hoping later will be soon. I just have an uneasy feeling about what his news is.

"Oh ok. I managed to get a squirrel from the snare I left yesterday. I went down to the lake and found this in our net." He says while holding up the fish.

"Great!" I reply.

"Alright, you're the woman. Your supposed to be the cook." He say's giving me that sly grin he always gives me when teasing.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I know and or can cook." I say back with a harsh tone. He just laughs it off. He grabs a match and lights a small fire on the stove top burner.

As I'm skinning the squirrel, I see Thom, through the kitchen window, running up to the house. Gale gets to do the door before he knocks.

"Gale! Have you heard the news?" Asked Thom out of breath. I decide to keep skinning the sqiurrel.

"No, what's going on?" Asks Gale.

"Their changing the date for the new recruits for the mine!" Barley audible through his ragged breathing. I let out my breath, not realizing I was holding it in.

"Oh. Well when's the new date then?" Asks Gale. He doesn't seem to upset. But I notice he's standing up straighter.

"Saturday!" Says Thom. That's only 4 days away. Hazel won't be back in time.

"But we weren't supposed to be recruited for another 4 months!" Says Gale. I can hear the worry in his voice.

"I know! The Capitol is putting in more and more orders in for coal. Causing the Miners to work longer shifts. I guess with getting us in there early, they won't have to work as long." Says Thom. I stop skinning the sqiurrel to listen more intensely.

"Why are they putting more orders in?" Asks Gale. It's amazing how we have the same thoughts.

"How am I supposed to know. They burn the coal to run electricity, but maybe it has something to do with the Games next month?" Says Thom. What would the arena be like if it needed coal? Every year the arena is slightly different from the previous year. It can be anywhere between a freezing wasteland, or a hot dessert.

"Maybe." Answers Gale.

"I got to go, Gale. I still have to tell Rye!" Shouts Thom as he runs back down the road.

Gale shuts the door, then he turns his attention to me. You can tell he had stress on him with taking care of his siblings, but now it's really showing. Gale has always been one to not show his emotions much, not around me anyway. But when I open my arms, he doesn't hesitate to accept my hug.

"It will be okay Gale." I assure him. "You know I'm here to help." I feel his arms, his strong arms wrap tighter around me. I know Gale wasn't a bit excited to go down into the mines. And I would say the few extra months he had, he was soaking them up for all it was worth. Just then Posy's head peeps up from the top of the old wooden stairs leading to her bedroom she shares with her mother. There's no mistaking the huge, sly grin plastered across her face when she see's me and Gale. Her head quickly disappears.

"I know, Katniss." Says Gale after a few seconds. I know he's not joking around anymore. Not when he calls my by my real name. He undo's his arms from around me, but doesn't back away. After several seconds of silence he whispers, "..I'm just scared." Not meeting my gaze. Gale? Scared? His words shock me. But, I'm scared of the Mines too. It's a place where our fathers died. It's a place where many died… and die.

"It will be okay, Gale. I know it will." I try to reassure him. "It's okay to be scared." I tell him. I'm not one good with words though. I can't promise him he won't be blown to bits. I shutter at the thought of it.

"I'm not going." Says Gale shaking his head. "I'm not!" Finally meeting my gaze.

"Gale, their arrest you!" I protest. It's the truth. If you're a male, when you graduate, you don't have a choice. Your automatically recruited. Anyone who steps out of line, gets arrested.

"Katniss, I don't know what to do. I can't leave you to take care of them for months." He says. "You know most shifts in the Mines are 12 hours." There's anger in his voice. Almost shouting at me. All of a sudden he lash's out and smacks a drying cup off of the kitchen counter.

"Gale," I say in a calm voice, trying to calm him down. "It. Will. Be. Ok. I don't mind. You know you're my best friend, I would do anything for you." I say. And I would.

He takes a seat at the table, placing his head in his hands.

And for the first time in my life, I see Gale cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Hello again! Sorry for getting the chapter up a little later than I was planning. But here it is, Chapter 7. A certain Baker makes a short appearance in this one :-O! I might try to add Chapter 8 a little later(with a little more Peeta), but I'm unsure yet. I might be starting later this evening on a very short, Post-Mockingjay story, When Gale comes to visit, several years after the War. Only to find her life better then he thought it would be. Enjoy loves - Macayla!**

****important note: I quote a large section of Suzann Collins work from her first book. I just want to say, _ALL_ credit for that goes to her. I only slightly changed it a bit. Making some of it my own, but it's still her work.****

* * *

I hate doing this, comforting people. It's never been a talent of mine. But I can't just stand here.

I walk over and sit beside the seat next to Gale. Come on, I think to myself.

"Gale," I say while placing a hand on his back. "It will be fine. I know it will.".

Looking up at me Gale says, "Thanks. Thanks for being a good friend to me." I realize he only has slight tears in his eyes. Not crying as hard as I thought he was.

I just smile. He takes my hand that I removed from his back, in his hands. A shiver runs through me. No, no, no, NO! Gale is a friend. That's all he'll ever be. And I don't have feelings like that. But why did I get that shiver? No. Just NO!

I very quickly remove my hand, flash Gale a friendly smile, and walk back over to skinning the squirrel.

"Something wrong, Catnip?" Asks Gale sending me off guard and dropping the knife. It hit's the floor with a loud shatter.

"No, just fine." I say while picking the knife up and putting it in the sink.

"Don't lie to me!" Says Gale.

"I'm not!" I say. But I am. Why do I keep thinking of Gale in this way? Does he like me in that way? He doesn't show it much if he does. My thoughts are interrupted by Posy flying down the stairs and running up next to me.

"Is lunch ready yet? I'm hungry! After lunch, can we go play outside? No, wait. Can we play cards?" She goes off. Talking so fast I barley make any sensible words out.

After a quick lunch of diced squirrel and fish. We do a few more chores. Sweep the kitchen and porch. Pick up the boys bedrooms. And play a few rounds of 'go fish' with the old, faded, falling apart deck of cards. It's amazing, Posy wins every time. 3pm rolls around fast. Time to pick Rory, Vick and Prim from school.

"Catnip? Do you mind getting them?" He asks as we put the cards back into the case. "I need to do a few things." He says.

"Sure." I reply. I wonder what he 'needs to do'? We did all the chores.

"I wanna come! I wanna come, Katniss!" Says Posy. I'm about to open my mouth to say sure when Gale pops up.

"No Posy, I need your help here, please." He says. Posy, after letting out a long, over dramatic sigh, agrees.

As I walk to the school, I decide, since I have a few extra minutes to spare, to head to the bakery. Maybe I can find a little something for the boys and Prim to share. I only have 1 coin, but maybe the bakers feeling generous. He's another person I like. He's tall, in his low 40's, and broad shouldered. He's nice and polite. Taking a liking to my squirrels. And never asks for unfair trades.

I open the door, and the little bell goes off above the door. Usually we can't afford anything much in town. But I'm hoping to get lucky. I walk up to the counter and realize, the man with his back turned, isn't the baker. But one of his sons.

"Hello can I hel-" He says turning around. When he sees me. He widens the smile that was already there a bit more. "-p you?" An old memory immediately surfaces to me.

_'On the afternoon of my encounter with Peeta Mellark, 4 years ago, the rain was falling in icy sheets. I had been in town, trying to trade some threadbare old baby cloths of Prim's in the public market, but there were no takers. Although I had been to the Hob on several occasions with my father, I was too frightened to venture into that rough, gritty place alone. The rain had soaked through my fathers hunting jacket, leaving me chilled to the bone. For three days, we'd had but boiled water with some old mint leaves I'd found in the back of the cupboard. By the time the market closed, I was shaking so hard I dropped my bundle of baby cloths in a mud puddle. I didn't pick it up for fear I would keel over and be unable to regain my feet. Besides, no one wanted those cloths._

_I couldn't go home. Because at home was my mother with her dead eyes and my little sister, with her hollow cheeks and cracked lips… My hands were empty of hope._

_I found myself stumbling along a muddy lane behind the shops that serve the wealthiest townspeople. The merchants lived about their businesses, so I was essentially in their backyards. I remember the outlines of garden beds not yet planted for spring, a goat or two in a pen, one sodden dog tied to a post, hunched defeated in the musk. All forms of stealing is punishable by death in District 12. But it crossed my mind that there might be something in the trash bins, and those were fair game… Unfortunately, the bins had just been emptied._

_When I passed the baker's, the smell of fresh bread was so overwhelming I felt dizzy… I stood mesmerized my the scent. I lifted the lid to the baker's trash bin and found it bare. Suddenly a voice was screaming at me and I looked up to see the baker's wife, telling me to move on. As I carefully replaced the lid and backed away, I noticed him. A boy with blond hair. I'd seen him at school, he was in my year. They went back in, but he must have been watching me. The realization that I had nothing to take home, finally sunk in. I leaned against an old apple tree behind the pig bins._

_There was a chatter in the bakery and I heard the woman screaming again and the sound of a blow. Feet sloshed to me through the mud. It was the boy. He had two burned loaves of bread that must have had fallen into the fire. His mother was yelling "feed it to the pigs, you stupid creature!" He began to tear off chunks from the burned bread and throwing it towards the pigs. The boy never glances my way. The boy took one last look towards the bakery, making sure the coast was clear, then he threw a loaf in my direction. The second one quickly followed. And then he was back inside the bakery, closing the back door behind him. The next day at school, I noticed him looking. I was going to say thank you, but I never did.'_

"Can I help you?" He asks again, snapping me out of my thoughts. I realized his cheeks must be hurting. I've never seen such a big, warm, welcoming smile before.

"Uh..um, yes." I stutter a little "I was wondering if you had anything for this?" I say, putting the coin on the counter. He looks at it with a ceased brow.

"Hmm, Give me one second." He says, suppressing yet another dazzling smile. He looks around the bakery a bit, as though, again, making sure the coast is clear. Then he quickly disappears behind the kitchen. Moments later he returns.

"Fresh baked chocolate chip cookie," He says, never stopping his smile. But his next words take me by surprise. "On the house".

I will never stop owing the Boy With The Bread…..


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Hello my dear followers and new readers! Thank you for the new reviews and follows. Here is Chapter 8! I'm posting a little early today because I actually wrote this Chapter late last night (1am to be exact). I decided to post it today though. I took me an hour and a half to write this.. but I really like this Chapter. Tell me what you think? I'm hoping to get Chapter 9 up a little later. Enjoy loves - Macayla **

* * *

Thank you. That's what my next words should be. But I watch him as he carefully wraps the cookie in tissue paper and slides it over to me. The smile on his face causes an unexpected warmth to course through my body.

"Thank you." I say. Knowing I need to thank him for something else. But would he remember after 4 years? He probably doesn't even know I'm the same girl.

"Your very. Very welcome!" He says. His smile never ceasing. I hear the bell above the door, indicating a new customer. I quickly place the wrapped cookie into my hunting bag and turn towards the door. The girl that entered is in my same year at school. Although I can't put a name to her face. As I pass her and open the door to leave, I hear him say.

"Hey Delly!" Delly. That must be her name.

I quickly jog over to the school yard, now I'm late. Mrs. Mildred is seeing the children off.

"Hello again Katniss." She says.

"Hi." I say "I'm picking up Rory and Vick too.".

"Ok." I hear her shout for the three of them. As they grab their bags. She speaks again "Katniss, I was wanting to ask you a question, if you don't mind?" She asks. I wonder what it could be. Hopefully Prim's not in trouble. She doesn't usually cause any.

"No, of course not." I answer. It's going to be about Prim.

"Do you remember when your father would bring you with him to teach songs to some of the different grades? Before you were old enough for kindergarten?" She asks. I do. I feel a sharp pain in my chest. It's a memory of my father that I haven't thought of in a long time.

"I do, for the most part." I answer. Some of it's still foggy. I would have had to been under 5. It's hard to remember much from that age frame.

"Great! We are really trying to get the music program that you father would help us with back. When he passed away, it sort of drifted off.." I listen intensely "..and we have never started it back. I was wanting to know if you would like to help us with it?" She continues "There would be nothing better than another Everdeen to carry out this tradition." I'm dumbstruck. I barley, rarely sing anymore since my fathers death. Only to occasionally comfort Prim after a nightmare or a thunderstorm. "You wouldn't have to come in every school day of course. I know you still have your classes. It might pay, not much, but a little." She adds after a short moment of silence.

By this time, Rory, Vick and Prim have joined us. I hear Prim's voice pop up.

"You should do it Katniss! You have such a beautiful voice, and you know tons of songs." Her next words are what catch me "You know it would make father proud." It would. It would make him very proud. He loved music. And he loved teaching others, particularly me and Prim songs. Even silly ones that made absolutely no sense. Suddenly, I'm struck with another old memory….

_'It was before his death. I was 5, I think. Prim had only just turned one. My mother was not home, where I can't remember. I was sitting in the living room, making princess crowns out of old vines my father brought back from the woods. I watched him as he sat down beside me. Taking him a few seconds to position his long, muscular legs. "Hey sweet pea, Want to learn a new, silly song?" He asks. I of course, said yes. For the next hour he teaches me a song about a bunny, running through the woods and hitting mice on top of the head. I'll never forget his face. His laugh when I mess up the lyrics. He would never get mad. Even when I would get angry at my own wrong doing. "Just keep trying." He would say while laughing "Your doing perfect, baby."_

_His laugh.'_

I'm suddenly aware of my surroundings again, and the tears beginning to form in my eyes. I look to see a patiently waiting Mrs. Mildred.

"I.. uhh.. am going to need some time to think about that." I would have quickly said no if it wasn't for Prim's words.

_'..it would make father proud'_

"Of course." She answers. "I understand. Have a good day you all."

After goodbyes from the kids. We are walking back to seam when I decide to surprise them with the cookie. I would wait to split with Gale and Posy. But that would barely leave a bite for each.

"Look guys!" I say as we walk. Pulling out the wrapped good from my hunting bag. "You guys will have to split it." I say, handing it to Prim. She unwraps it. And all their mouths fall open. I hear three thank you's in unison. They divide the cookie and eat as we walk.

"Prim, I asked mother the other day to make sure she has meals for you. She said she is going to make something out of the rabbit from this morning." I say to Prim as we approach our home. "I'm going hunting after school tomorrow, so I'll bring some more game over then." I add.

"Okay." Says Prim. She gives me a quick hug and she disappears into the house. I'm left with Rory and Vick and short walk back to their home.

As we approach, there's no missing the billows of smoke coming from the chimney. Gale must have started a huge fire in the fireplace. As we walk in, me being the last to enter. I'm hit with the most amazing, delicious smell. Gale has a pot.. of something cooking over the fire.

"Hey guys!" Says Gale as he's dicing something in the kitchen, with Posy helping, standing on a stool. "How was scho-" He's cut off by Vick's comment..

"What are you cooking Gale? It smells amazing!" Says Vick. I can't protest. It's been a long, long time since I've smelled anything quite as good as this. I walk over to stand next to Gale. I see that he's cutting an array of vegetables. Some of which I haven't had in years.

"I'm making a special dinner tonight." Says Gale triumphantly. "This morning when I was hunting, I came across a baby hog. It looked like it had an injured leg. I shot it and thought I would make a sort of stew out of it. Cook it for a few hours." He says "And then, I saw Reese, on my way back, carrying all the vegetables she didn't sell.." In my head I think, no one could afford "..So I asked if she would trade all, if not some for half this hog! And she said yes!" Says Gale, yet again bursting with joy. Obviously proud of his work. I'm glad to see him happy after the bad news this morning.

"So you hid all this from me?" I say "This morning?"

"I wanted to surprise you!" Says Gale. I normally don't like surprises, of any sorts..

But this sort of surprise. I can handle…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Surprise! I just finished writing Chapter 9, yay! This Chapter was really important. Gale finally try's to open up to Katniss. And Katniss is contemplating rather to tell Gale of these new "shivers" she's been feeling around him. :-O I'm also working really, really hard with making my chapters longer. I just want to say, I read every single review and they each mean a lot! I might have Chapter 9 up tonight. Enjoy lovies! Tell me what you think of this Chapter please? - Macayla**

* * *

That night I can't sleep. I'm not sure if it's my surprisingly and first full stomach in months or Posy's snoring next to me keeping me awake. For a 4 year old.. She's loud. I try to tune out her snoring by thinking of the nights meal and fun. The hog Gale cooked was amazing! It's been a long time since I tasted something like that. We had plenty, So we got Prim and my mother to join us. We played silly games and sipped on homemade mint tea until it was time for Prim and mother to leave, and bedtime. My happy thoughts are interrupted be Posy's snoring and sudden movement. Even though the bed's big, she still manages to smack me in the back with her arms. I quickly and quietly slip my legs out of bed. The sudden spring, nightly cold air hitting my bare legs. I'm only wearing a small, faded yellow nightgown. That doesn't even hit my knees. As I sit up my hair falls into my face. Forgetting that I took it out of my usual side braid. Falling a little past my shoulders in dark, wavy curls. I never wear my hair down, even when sleeping. I quietly, but not so quietly with the creaking, old wooden floors, tip-toe over to the stairs. Deciding to head for the kitchen, to sip on some left over tea. Maybe that will help me sleep. As I'm descending the stairs, I see him. Gale. Sitting at the kitchen table, with a mug in hand, staring into space. He looks almost happy, but being his best friend, I can see pain and worry behind his eyes. I decide to slip back up stairs, He hasn't seen me yet. But why would I be avoiding him? Before I do so, he see's me.

"Hey Catnip." He says. Lacking his earlier happy tone.

"Hey." I say while descending the steps. I walk over to the stove and see the freshly warmed tea. And a clean mug sitting next to it. As though he was expecting someone to join him. After I pour my tea, I take a seat across from him. He smiles at me. I smile at him.

Awkward.

By why have I felt so… awkward around him lately? Has he felt the same? I can't take the silence no longer, I'm about to say thank you for dinner, although I already did but he pipes up before me.

"Couldn't sleep? Posy keeping you up?" He asks with a grin. I laugh.

"No. Why are you up?" I ask. Although yes, Posy wasn't helping.

"I don't know." He answers. Finally dropping my gaze before he speaks his next words "I guess I got a lot on my mind." I know he is still worried about going into the mines Saturday.

"Gale, I know everything will be fine in the mines. You're the strongest person I know. Physically and mentally." I have no idea where those words came from. Although their true.

"It's not about that." He says back. But what could it be about then? I'm lost for words. So after a several seconds he adds, finally meeting my eyes. "Have you ever thought about the future?" Here we go, ranting about the Capitol. I wonder what is setting him off this time for a rant?

"Panem?" Our country. I don't know why I ask that, what else could he be talking about?

"No." He answers. Then what is he talking about?

"I really don't know what your talking about." I answer. I notice the slight anger in my voice. Why am I angry?

"About our lives Katniss. Mine, yours, Rory's, Vick's, Posy's, Prim's." He says. I'm lost for words. Again. I can't honestly say I think of the future to much. All I've ever thought of was me, alone for the rest of my life. And Prim. Married with a happy family. That's if. We don't ever get reaped.

"Why is this bothering you tonight?" I ask. Out of all the things. The bad news he heard this morning and the amazing, fun night we all had. He's thinking of this?

"I don't know." He says. I can sense the rising anger in his tone. "I guess, cause I'm getting older. Time for me to start my 'adult' life." I remain silent. "I'm sorry." He says, lowering his tone back down. "I always forget that your not 18 yet. I just wish my father was here to talk to me." It's the first time I have ever heard Gale, practically say he misses his father. Of course he does. I do too. But it's something we've never been opened with each other about.

"I know you miss him. And I know he would be proud of the young man you've become. I am." Whoa. What did I just say? I mean I am. But why in the world did I voice those words?

"Thanks' Catnip." He says. He reaches out for one of my hands. I willingly let him hold it in his. And that's when I feel that shiver again. But it's not a cold, unwanting shiver. It's almost warm. And inviting. Why do I hate it though? I've touched Gale plenty of times. He once carried me all the way from the middle of the woods to my house when I sprang my ankle. Or the time he fell asleep waiting for me at the lake, shirtless, and got sunburned badly. I had to rub some of mothers healing ointment all over his back. I could tell he was enjoying it. But I'm sure it was because it was reliving the pain. Right?

"What's on your mind?" I hear him ask through my thoughts.

"Nothing is." I answer, not meeting his gaze.

"Something is." He replies.

Should I tell him?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Hello lovies! Here is Chapter 10! I had a really, really..really hard time writing this Chapter. You'll see why. But I do hope you enjoy it. I wish it could have been longer, but I like to leave a little cliffhanger ;)! expect Chapter 11 a little later on(most likely). (I would have written and got it up sooner, but went to our cities flea market.) Tell me what you think?! This is a really important Chapter in the story. Enjoy loves - Macayla **

****Just to note: I write about when Katniss first meets Gale. I may have changed it slightly from the book. Again, making it my own.****

* * *

"Mrs. Mildred asked me to teach songs to some of the grades." I blurt out.

Damn it. I'm stalling. Just say it, Katniss!

"Oh. Really?" He replies. "That sounds like fun. You should do it." But I know I'm not fooling him.

"I'm not sure if I will, though." I answer back. Flashing a quick smile.

"Katniss, I know that's not what's bothering you." He says calmly. Why can't I just say it? I always told myself I would never, ever say or do anything that would jeopardize the friendship I have with Gale. Maybe that's why? But what if he doesn't feel the same? I'm going to look like an idiot.

"Katniss!" He says. Now, demanding I tell him.

Just do it, Katniss. Do it. Do it. Do it.

"It's this Gale!" I say, blurting it out with slight anger. Crap, What I'm I saying! I can see confusion on his face. Not knowing what I'm talking about. "This!" I almost shout, holding up our still joined hands. He pulls back his hand as though he just touched a hot burner.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry. I didn't think it bothered you." He says. Surprisingly calm, considering my angry tone. But that's the point. It doesn't bother me. That's what I'm mad about.

What do I say? What do I say?

"Gale, That's the point." Just tell him Katniss "It doesn't bother me." I say. Calming my voice back down. He grins. Great. Now he's going to make fun of me. This is the most I've ever opened up to someone about my emotions, and I'll be damned if I'm going to be laughed at. But he's not laughing.. Only smiling. A warm smile.

"Katniss, I like it too." He says. Still smiling. Whoa. I never said I liked it. To him. But I do. "Katniss, You know your special to me. And I care about you and your feelings, right?" He asks. I'm pretty sure he's going to tell me he doesn't like me in 'that' way. He didn't laugh at me(yet), but here comes the 'feeling like an idiot' part. I nod my head. I don't dare open my mouth, I'm scared of what might come out.

"I've been finding myself caring more about your feelings lately." He says. That would explain why he got that angered look when Darius 'flirted' with me.

"Oh." I reply. I can't believe that's all I say. He gives a slight, barley audible laugh under his breath.

"I just want you to know, that even though, you could say, I'm entering my 'adult life', I still want you to be part of it." He says. Of course he does. Were Best Friends. "But in a different way." He adds. What way? Girlfriend? He must see the absolute shock on my face, because he quickly adds. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I just have to tell you how I feel." How long has he been 'feeling' this way? "I've been wanting to tell you for a while.." I guess that's how long. "..but I never wanted to push you or make you upset with me." He says. But I'm not upset. I feel..

Relief and Happiness.

Why? Gale just practically asked me to be his girlfriend! And I'm happy? No, I'm mad. But I'm not. But I want to be! Why do I want to be? He see's me hesitating. But his eyes are locked on mine.

"Are you asking me if I want our friendship to go deeper?" I ask. I hate this. But not what he's talking about. I hate that I can't find the damn words to say. He laughs. Great.

"Yes, Katniss. And yes. I'm asking for you to be my Girlfriend." He says. When he says the words 'girlfriend', I nearly drop my mug that I was raising to my mouth.

"Gale-" I begin, unsure of what my words will be. But he interrupts.

"I'm sorry, Catnip. You should get some sleep." He says. And I know I should. I somewhat nod my head, place my almost empty mug into the sink and head back up the stairs. In the room, I see Posy. Still snoring. The position she's laying in would make me laugh. But I'm in no laughing mood. I rarely am anyways, but I'm definitely not in one now. I slip back under the covers. And that's when my mind starts racing…

I'm I happy? Most girls would be. Especially Gale. I can't argue that he's incredibly handsome. Most girls talk about him in my grade. I over hear them. But is this what I want? To be Gale's girlfriend? That means most likely, one day, We'll be married. In District 12, couples never date long, no matter what the age. The longest I've ever heard someone date was a year and a half. But I told myself I would never get married. But why am I so against marriage? It wouldn't be fair to date Gale and then say 'no' when, if he asks me to marry him. And plus, I can tell he wants kids. And that's something, I know I'll never be able to give him.

But do I like Gale? Of course I do. But do I want this? For him to be my boyfriend, and probably marry him? I'm struck, yet again with an old memory… The first time Gale and I met..

_I was 12. My father had only been gone for 3 months. And I was finally adventuring out into the deep woods. Where my father use to take me to hunt. After his death, I was forced to hunt. To keep us alive. I was scared. The woods can be a scary place. I was scared without my fathers protection. It took me a while, but everyday I went deeper and deeper. Bringing in more game that deeper I went. On this day, It was hot. The dead heart of summer heat, beating down on my 12 year old body. I wasn't about to take off my fathers leather hunting jacket. I felt like it was the only last bit of protection from him. Although I knew he was watching over me._

_I was deep in the woods. I knew I had to get home, to feed Prim and my mother the squirrel I had just shot. As I was walking, my head almost smacks into a rabbit, a dead rabbit. Hanging from a snare. I knew this wasn't mine. One, my snares never catch anything. And two, I didn't leave any snares in this area. But I'm amazed at the beautiful done snare. I reach out to touch it, not to take the rabbit, as it's clearly not mine, but to examine the snare. My fingers are just about to brush it when I hear.._

_"Don't touch that! That's dangerous!" A boy says, popping out of the bushes. Making me jump. But calling him a boy would be an understatement. Even though he was only 14, he already looked like a full grown man. Tall and muscular. Very tall. He had the seam look. Straight black hair, olive skin, and grey eyes. We could have been siblings._

_"What's your name?" He asks while approaching. Taking the rabbit out of the snare and into his game bag._

_"Katniss." I say. Barley audible. Whispering really. Who was he?_

_"Well.." He pauses for a second. "..Catnip,-"_

_"Katniss!" I say louder. I'm guessing he thought I said 'Catnip'._

_"Katniss. Stealing is punishable by death. You know that right?" He says. Of course I did._

_"I was only looking. My snares never catch anything." I reply._

_"Oh." He answers. It's a few seconds of awkward silence and I'm about to walk alway when he says, "Then how'd you get that squirrel?" He asks. I'm assuming he saw it's head peeking out of my bag._

_"I shot it." I reply. Holding up my bow that I had resting on my shoulders._

_"Where'd you get that?" He asks. Eye's widen._

_"My father." I say. Quietly._

_I later learned his name was Gale. And his father died in the same mining accident that took my father. It took us awhile, but we finally started to work together when hunting, instead of sizing each other up. And acutely splitting our game. And he was the first person and make me smile after my fathers death. Since then on, he's always been my best friend and hunting partner._

But could I now be his.. Girlfriend?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Hello my readers, I hope this sunday is treating you well! Here is Chapter 11! I LOVE this Chapter for some odd reason. I like Peeta's parts in this. This will most likely be Peeta's last appearance. This is about Gale and katniss. But I couldn't leave him out, I am Team Peeta you know! It's I think my longest Chapter yet. I hope so. It took me my longest ever to write this one. I do hope you enjoy. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to write and add last night. But it's here now. Most likely, but not certain you could see Chapter 12 up awhile later. But I'm not sure. If not, defiantly tomorrow! Enjoy lovies, Please, Please PLEASE tell me what you think? - Macayla**

* * *

I wake to a loud clap of thunder. There goes hunting today. I can see out the small, rusted window from the bed. Black. It must be a thunder storm. I look over to see Posy, arms hanging off the bed. But the snoring finally stopped. I nudge her..

"Come on, Posy. Get up. Time for school." Sadly, I have school too. She doesn't move. I decide to leave her. And lay here for a few more minutes. After a minute or two, I hear commotion downstairs, and foot steps coming up the creaky stairs. I see Gale's head emerge. I had almost, surprisingly forgot about our conversation last night. Is he going to want an answer today? Am I sure I didn't just dream it? No, I know I didn't, not by the way Gale is looking at me.

"Good morning, ladies." Says Gale while walking over the Posy's side of the bed.. But keeping his eyes lock on mine.

I smile.

I see Gale has something in his hands. It looks to be a spray bottle filled with a little water. He points it at Posy, right in the face. And presses the trigger. I can't help but burst of laughing when Posy shoots up out of the bed. But she's not mad. Gale see's me laughing..

"Hey! It's the only way to wake her!" He says with a sly, almost evil brotherly grin. She's a heavy sleeper!

Posy walks over to the dresser that has her school clothes Gale laid out the night before, grabs them, and walks into the tiny bathroom off of the room. Shutting the door behind her.

"Alright.." Says Gale, walking over to my side of the bed. "Your turn!" He says. Right as I'm about to open my mouth to protest no.. He squirts me. Right in the face.

"Stop it Gale!" I say. I'm mad.. But he squirts me again. I fling out of bed, probably faster then Posy. Almost crashing into him. He has yet another sly, evil grin on his face. And I'm about slap him on the shoulder when we are both a wear of how close we are. Our chest's practically touching. He stops grinning. We are standing there, staring into each others eyes. But why is it so awkward to be this close to each other now? We use to rustle (that's why he's always been like a big brother to me), pinning each other to the ground. Being as close to each other as you can get. But I'm guessing it's awkward after our conversation last night.

He very quickly backs away.. Then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, Gale!" I say while walking over to my bag, sitting in a chair by the window. I want to laugh, but I'm still mad. I grab some clothes out. Another pair of jeans and a black, plain, thick tank top (I'll put my fathers hunting jacket on when I leave), and fresh undergarments. I turn around, about to go into the bathroom when I remember Posy's still in there. Gale is still there, staring at me. Not laughing anymore, but he still has the evil grin. I scowl.

"Sorry, Catnip. Just messing with you." He says. He's acting like our conversation last night never happened. Good.

I put my clothes on the bed and grab the rubber band from the nightstand and start braiding my hair in it's usual side braid. Gale takes a seat on the edge of the bed, watching me start to braid my hair.

"You should leave your hair down. It's pretty." He say's with a smile. I've never heard him compliment me like that before.

"Since when have you cared?" I ask. Why I'm I being rude and feeling offended? He just complimented me.

"Since you might become my girlfriend." He says with a devilish smile. All the air comes out of my lungs for a split second. So if I become his 'girlfriend' he wants me to wear my hair down for him? What a pig! He must see immediately the anger in my face. He very quickly adds, "I'm just joking with you Catnip. I love you braid." I want to slap him. Hard.

"Don't you have your brothers to help get ready?" I say. Angered and harsh. Good. I want him to know I'm mad.

"No. They think their 'men'." Says Gale laughing. I don't laugh.

Just then Posy opens the door.

"Can someone help me brush my teeth?" She asks. Gale looks at me.

"I'm glad to know someone still needs me." He says flashing a smile. He walks in. "I'll close the door, you can change now." He says.

Once the door is closed I quickly slip out of my night clothes and into my jeans and tank top. I neatly fold my pajamas to save them for tonight again and place them on top of my bag.

I walk down the stairs to see Rory and Vick sitting at the table eating some leftover strawberry jam my mother left. As my feet hit the leveled floor, Rory quickly gets up from his chair, strides over to me, standing next to me and says..

"Well hello there my, ah, fair beauty!" He says with a wink.

"Your crazy." I say. And he is. I'm not really sure where his humor comes from. Gale, Hazel and Vick doesn't have much of it. Posy does a little. It must be from their father.

As I'm lighting the fire in the burner to warm some of the still leftover tea, Vick comes and puts his empty bowl into the sink. As he's walking back I see a little note taped to his back that reads 'I'm an Idiot. Kick me if you agree' written out in sloppy hand writing. Rory's handwriting. I would laugh if it wasn't for Gale now standing in the kitchen. I want him to see and know I'm still mad.

After warming the tea for the others I go back upstairs to grab my school bag and my hunting jacket and boots. I decide to grab my old, faded brown hat to tuck my braid into so it won't get wet from the rain.

After a short breakfast. We are off to school (picking up Prim in the process), leaving Gale and Posy to do the days chores. We sprint, no run to the school to try to avoid the pouring down rain. We get there just in time. I'm hoping this day will go by fast…

And fast it does. Since we got out a few minutes early, my grade, I decide to go through all my old papers and junk in my locker. After several minutes of maneuvering the old rusted away lock, I finally get it open. I use it almost every time I'm at school. But the lock always seems to grow new rust overnight. Over half of the students don't even use their lockers since their so rusted away. I set my bag down on the floor and start to make a neat pile of trash. Mostly old papers, but I through in a couple of old textbooks that I'm almost certain the school doesn't even use anymore.

While I'm shifting through all the papers, I see a neatly folded one. All the way in the back. I stand on my tip toes. Arms fully extended. But I just can't reach it. I wish I had one of the lower lockers. I practically have my head in the locker. My fingers are just grazing the piece of paper when I hear a friendly, warm voice behind me-

"Would you like some help?"

The sudden unknown voice scares me a little and I jump. Hitting my head on the locker. I cuss under my breath.

I turn around to see him. Standing there. The bakers son.

"I.. ah.. Uh.." I stutter "Yes, please." I finally get out. I step aside and watch him. He's tall, not as tall as Gale. But a little taller then me. He's broad shouldered. Like his father.

"There you go!" He says. Handing me what I was after. I've never seen someone smile as big as him.

"Thank you." I say. Letting out a quick, almost unnoticeable grin.

"Your most certainly welcome!" He says. He walks back over to the group of merchant kids. The wealthier kids. I watch him as he disappears out the front doors with the group of people.

I shake my head and look at the piece of paper. It has a date on the front. 2 weeks before my fathers death. I carefully open it. As though it might shred to a million pieces. It's a note. In beautiful, delicate handwriting. I start to read..

_"My dearest daughter,_

_I knew I wanted to be a father ever since I was young…"_

I stop reading. The note is from my father. I want to finish reading it. But not here. I carefully fold it back up and stick it in my bag. I'll read it when no ones around. I don't like for people to see me cry…

I hear the old, off tuned school bell ring. Indicating school is out. For the other grades. I quickly collect Rory, Vick and Prim and we head off to home. Thankfully the rain stopped. Although it's still cloudy.

As we are walking through the school yard, I see him. Again. He's still with his group of friends. Sitting on one of the swings. Starring at me. I catch his friendly smile. But I don't return it. I shouldn't be so rude.

After dropping Prim off and checking on my mother. We head back home. Again, I'm the last to enter. Closing the door behind me. I see Gale and Posy. Folding clean clothes at the table.

"Hey Rory?" He says. "Your in charge. Katniss and I have to go hunting. We won't be gone long." Rory shakes his head.

Gale looks at me, at though asking if that's ok. But I was planning on going hunting anyway. So I just give him a quick smile. I want him to know I'm still mad.

After putting my bag down and putting away my hat, since it stopped raining. I go back downstairs and join Gale in the kitchen. He's just finishing putting on his boots.

"Ready?" He asks while standing up. I nod my head and we are out the door.

It's just a short walk to the woods. After we crawl under the fence, we are walking through the meadow. Approaching the woods when I can feel his eyes on me..

I prepare myself for the conversation to come…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Greetings lovies! Chapter 12 is ready for you! I wrote this in the night last night when I couldn't sleep. But I decided to wait and publish it now. (I live on the east coast time of the U.S.) I hope you like this Chapter. I'm trying really hard for Katniss to have to finally break down her emotions. Thank you for all the reviews!**

**happyhungergames99 - You review brought such a smile to my face! Your so sweet! And I'm glad the previous chapter made you laugh. I always thought Rory would be a little on the funny side. And yes, I don't believe Katniss would be jumping into a relationship with Gale or anyone else for that matter. I believe she would try to deny it.**

**I tried to pack this chapter a bit of course with some drama. At the end of the chapter, the conversation is still not over. I just wanted to leave a bit of a cliffhanger for you guys. Chapter 13 will be up either later today or definitely tomorrow! Enjoy lovies! Please tell me what you think? - Macayla**

**PS - I added a fun little "get to know me" quiz on my profile if you want to know a little more about me ;)**

* * *

I retrieve my bow and arrow from the hollow log I leave them in and hang Gale the knife that he occasionally leaves, too. We always make a sort of plan before we hunt. I decide to make them since he's not speaking up. I know why.

"I thought we could check the snares first so you can reset them.." Even though he taught me snares, he still does them better then I will ever. ".. and check to see if there's any fish in the net." I say. Our net can usually catch 3 to 5 fish on a good day.

"Sounds good." He says while turning to enter the woods.

He's avoiding my gaze. Is it because of the conversation last night? Or the "joke" I got mad about this morning? I'm still mad about it. But I'm not mad about last night. I still feel relief. It felt good to finally tell him.

Out of the 6 snares we had set, it managed to collect 2 squirrels, 2 rabbits and a pretty good size lynx. Gale and I exchange smiles when we see the lynx. The meat is juicy and the pelt trades good. And it's big enough to have Prim and my mother over again. It may not give us full stomachs, but it's better then the usual squirrel stew. After putting the game into our bags. Gale turns to me.

"You set those two over there. I'll set these." He says. I nod my head. Knowing I'll never be able to set them so delicately like him.

As I'm resetting the first snare, my mind goes wildly thinking…

Who's going to be the first to bring up our conversation? I think were both stalling. Have I even made up my mind yet? I keep asking myself if this is what I want. But that real question is.. Do I love him? Of course I do. But am I in love? If I was in love, wouldn't I get jealous when I see him with other girls?

This seems to be happening to me a lot, I'm struck with a not so old memory…

_It was about 4, no 5 months ago. Me and Gale had just finished trading in The Hob. We were both in good moods, we had just made excellent trades. He said he had to get going after sitting and talking with me a bit. I didn't think much about it, he probably needed to get home to his family. The sun was already almost down below the horizon. I talked to Greasy Sae for a good bit before I decided to head home. As I was walking out, I noticed the streets were busy with people, so I decided to go around the back of The Hob. Avoiding the busy crowds._

_I was about to turn the corner of the large warehouse when I noticed two black figures in the dim light, Standing offal close to each other. There's no street lights, so I couldn't make out their faces. But they seemed to be kissing. I laughed 'couple of love birds' I thought to myself. I squinted, trying to see if I knew who they were. Not knew, but see if they looked filmier. I could see the girls face. I've seen her a few times, but I think she's a grade or two above me. Then I look to the boy. I squint a little harder, just to confirm who I think it is. And I'm right. It's him. Gale._

_That night I run home, holding back my tears._

"Done yet, Catnip?" Gale says coming up behind me. Scaring me. Causing the ropes to let lose. Burning my hands badly.

"Damn it Gale!" I shout at him. It hurts. Bad! I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss!" He says while grabbing my hands to look at the damage.

I'm almost scared to look. But I do to see deep red streaks across both of my hands. Even my fingers. Blood is starting to run down my arms and drip off my hands. Staining the grass red. He apologizes again.

"Does it hurt bad?" He asks while taking off one of his undershirts to wrap my hands up in.

"Of course it does!" I shout at him through gritted teeth. I shouldn't be mad about it. He most likely was coming to help me finish it. But I continue going off on him.. "Not everyone's Mr. Gale and can set snares with their eyes closed!" Still shouting through gritted teeth. He doesn't reply.

After taking his under shirt off, he takes the water canteen and moves the opening over my hands. I'm about to pull away, but I know it needs to be done.

"It's going to hurt some. Sorry, Catnip." He says. He pours the water over the burns and that's when I let a small scream out.

After he bandages them up, ripping the shirt in two and wrapping each hand completely, we sit on our rock. Over looking the beautiful, peaceful mountains. He helps me sit down since I'm technically armless, then he takes the seat beside me.

"I'm really sorry about your hands. I feel really bad." He says. I shrug.

"It's ok. Not my first time." I say. And it wasn't. I did it once before when he was teaching me.

We sit in silence for what seems like an eternity before he speaks again. This is it, I think to myself.

"So, I guess we have something to discuss?" He asks. I can do this.

"Yeah, We do." I reply. I surprisingly feel words on my tongue. I decide to let them go. Hoping I don't say the wrong thing. "You know you have always been such an amazing, supportive friend to me.." I say turning towards him. Were face-to-face. Knees touching. "..and you mean so, so much to me, Gale. I can't even find words to tell you how much you do." I'm doing pretty good so far.. "I'm just confused." There. I said it. I admitted it. "And scared." There. Admitted that, too! He leans in closer. Not taking his gaze off of me. I can't seem to look away either.

"Why are you confused?" He asks first. I don't know. But some how my tongue takes over again.

"I don't know Gale. You've just been such a close friend and person to me that I just can't figure out my feelings." I say. I'm glad I haven't said anything ridiculous.. Yet. And we are both keeping our tones down.

"Katniss, I know what you mean. But you have to follow your heart, not your head." He says. He right. "..Take away all what your head says. Ok?" I nod. Finally dropping my gaze. But his doesn't He grabs my wrist instead of my burned hands. "Now, what does your heart say?" He asks. I do what he says. And my findings shock me.

"That I'm in love…with you." There! I said it! The words I was so trying to hold back. But he see's the disappoint in my tone.

"I am too!" He says. I still don't meet his gaze. "Katniss? Why are you so against this if this is what you feel?" He asks. I wish I could run. Far away. It takes me several seconds to reply.

"I. don't.. know." I say. Stuttering.

"Alright.. But why are you scared?" He asks. I wish he would quite with the questions.

"I don't know Gale. I've always told myself I'm never getting married!" I say. Slightly raising my voice.

"I'm not asking you to marry me." He says. Raising his voice, too. I know we both need to calm back down before it turns into a verbal brawl. I lower my voice..

"I know, Gal-" He cuts me off before I can finish.

"What do you have so much against marriage?" He says. Shouting now. I search for the answer. And it's not hard, but I've been trying to avoid saying it to myself. My angers rising again..

"Babies Gale! Babies!" I shout back. There! That's it! He looks at me confused.

"Wha-" He begins. But this time I cut him off. This time.. I hold nothing back.

"The reason I don't want marriage Gale is because I know, for a fact that I'll want children! I know it.." Just keep going, Katniss. "..And I refuse to put my children to bed hungry! To watch them every year at the reaping, knowing their names could be called! Knowing that their die and there's nothing I can do about that, Gale." I quickly feel a tear run down my cheek. I never let Gale see me cry. But I can't hold it in any longer.

"Katniss. I understand what you mean. Completely. But you can't let that stop you from living your life." His voice is calm. It's comforting. I feel his grip tighten on my wrist. I finally meet his gaze.

And that's when he leans in to kiss me…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Hello my faithful readers (and new readers)! Chapter 13 is ready! This chapter has a little more humor then drama. I haven't wrote the next chapter(14) yet, but I already know everything I'm going to write.. and there's _lots _of drama! Chapter 14 will be up sometime tomorrow most defiantly. I'm posting this chapter again early because I will be gone all afternoon and most of the evening today and tonight. So I didn't want to go a whole day without posting a chapter for you guys!**

**Occy3 - Thank you SO much for your review! Well, I already had Peeta make a few quick appearances. But like I said in my previous authors note, this story is really just based solely on Gale and Katniss. And yes, I like Peeta better too! I'm 100% a Team Peeta girl! But I really wanted to write this story about Gale because there's not much out there about him and this type of story. But stay tuned! I have several story ideas consisting of Peeta!:D gigi - I hope that answered your question too.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE for all the nice and kind reviews! ! I thought I would be hitting writers block by now. But your reviews are what's keeping me going! Much, much love everyone. And enjoy this chapter. Again, next one will be up sometime tomorrow. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I enjoyed writing the slight humor in this one! - Macayla **

**PS - On my next chapters author note I have some VERY exciting news containing this story! **

* * *

But I stop him.

I stand quickly and he places his hand out in front of him to keep himself from falling forward. I grab my game bag, the best I can with my charred hands and that's when I start running. I hear him calling after me, but I don't stop. And he doesn't run after me.

When I reach the fence, I sling my bag over and crawl under. That's what finally brings back all the pain in my hands. After I'm out, I look down to see the linen freshly stained with blood. And I'm suddenly aware of the tears billowing from my eyes and down my cheeks. Why am I crying? Why in the world did I run? Was it because he was going to kiss me? Did I want him to kiss me? It takes me several seconds to answer my last question.

Yes, I wanted to.

But then why did I run? I'm going to have to face him. And I'm sure he'll be mad. Once I grab my game bag, only making more blood and pain appear, I resume my running. Where am I running? Home. My home. But I can't. I made a promise to Hazel that I would help Gale with the kids. I can't go home. Not yet.

As I run up to their front door, I stop before I go in. I know Rory, Vick and Posy will be standing there. And I can't let them see me cry. Not because I don't want them to. But their go off with a million questions to why I'm crying. And I know they have never seen my cry, Gale barley has.

I do my best with wiping my face off with the back of my hands. I stop crying, but they will see my red cheeks and puffy eyes. I'll do my best to blame it on my hands. I open the door.

I guess I expected 3 kids running up to us, me asking what we, I got and when will be dinner. I forgot that it's well past 5pm. But all I see is Vick, sitting upside down on the dusty couch reading some book in the living room, across from the kitchen where I'm standing. He doesn't say anything.

"Hey." I say. My voice cracking. He looks over at me. Sitting up a bit to get a better view of me.

"Hey!" He says in a cheery tone. Laying back down to read his book.

"Where's Rory and Posy?" I ask. There's no sight of them and the house is quite.

"I don't know.." He answers. "..I think Posy's in our room." Our room as in His and Rory's. I look over to the room. It's off of the small dinning room. You can see practically the whole house from just standing in the kitchen. Their home is nothing more then one large room. With two rooms off of it. Rory's and Vicks. The other Gales. And the room upstairs with the bathroom. I see the door cracked open. After setting my game bag down, I walk over to it and nudge it all the way open. I see all the sheets from both beds scattered across the room. Clothes from both the dressers slung out. One of the mattresses is hanging off the bed. The rooms a mess! But I see no sign of Posy. All of a sudden one of the large sheets start to move and Posy springs up.

"I can't find it! I can't find it, Katniss!" She says. Moving around frantically, throwing anything and everything around. Searching for something.

"Can't find what Posy?" I say while entering the room, stepping on just about anything that's mixed in with the mess. I see a vase that Vick had on his nightstand. Shattered on the ground.

"My ball! Rory took it from me!" She says. She has the little pink rubber ball, that when hits something hard, it goes flying into the air. I can't disagree that it's not annoying. She always hits people with it. Yesterday she hit me twice in the head with it.

"Where is he?" I ask. He's still no where to be found.

"I don't kno-. I found it!" She says while shoving her little arms under the bed. She runs over to me and holds it up with a smile.

"Good. But where's Rory?" I ask. She never finished her answer.

"I don't know. He went outside a few minutes ago after taking my ball away." She says. As I'm turning to leave the room she runs in front of me-

"Kat Kat!." The nickname she occasionally calls me. "..What happened to your hands!" She asks.

"It was a snare, Posy. Their fine now." I say. But I realize I need to rewrap them in fresh linins.

She shrugs and walks out of the room with me. She joins her brother in the living room but I go outside searching for Rory. I walk over to the back of the house where they like to play sometimes. As I'm turning the corner I see Rory. With a girl. Their not kissing, but she's practically standing on his feet to reach his face. Just like Gale, I think to myself. I hold in my laugh. Before I can do anything else she says a quick 'bye' and runs off. Rory strides over to me.

"Way to go! You just killed my mood!" He shouts at me.

"Something's about to be killed." I say to him. Grabbing the back of his shirt the best I can and dragging him back into the house.

"Hey hey hey!" He says while I'm dragging him up the front porch. "There's enough of me to go around, baby." I try to hold it in, but I can't. I start laughing.

"Go clean your room!" I say to him and I close the door behind us. "..go help him Posy!" I shout to her from the kitchen. He goes off into the room, Posy skipping behind him..

"What the-" I tune it out before he finishes.

I quickly go upstairs and find some fresh cloth to rewrap my hands in. After quickly washing since I'm so dirty, I go ahead and put my same faded yellow nightgown on and let my hair down. Again, falling in dark curly waves past my shoulders. Then I rewrap my hands tightly hoping that will help.

I go into the kitchen. Since Gale's not back yet, not a surprise, I know I need to start dinner.

"Vick?" I shout. He's still reading. He comes into the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am?" He says. He's always been the sweet and polite one. He sets his book on the table.

"Can you run over to my house and invite Prim and my mother over for dinner?" I ask. "Tell them it will be ready in an hour."

"Yes ma'am." He says while walking out the door.

I grab the lynx out of my hunting bag. Gale still has the Rabbits and Squirrels in his. I start getting to work skinning the lynx. Being careful to save it's hide. It's not easy with charred hands. A minute later I hear the door open. I turn around expecting Vick. And he's there. But Gale's there, too. I smile at Vick, only him.

"Thank you, Vick!" I say cheery. I'm not mad at Vick. I'm disgusted with Gale. But why?

"Your welcome." He says while grabbing his book and heading back into the living room. I'm left with looking at Gale. I quickly turn back around and start skinning again.

A few seconds later Gale's standing right behind me. His chest touching my back. I feel his warm breath in my ear.

"When everyone's in bed tonight, I want to talk with you." He says. He wasn't asking me. He was telling me. I just nod my head. Then he backs away.

Later that night, after eating a dinner of chopped lynx and rabbit that I cooked, we all play a few big rounds of 'go fish' with the extra deck Prim brought over from our home. Of course there's jokes. Gale and I both laugh. But not when it's each others. I'm avoiding his gaze. But I know all night he has had his eyes on me.

After walking my mother and Prim back home, and picking up a few extra clothes. I walk back into the house to see he put the them to bed early. Not by much, but a few minutes. He's standing in the kitchen waiting for me.

"I just have to put these away." I say in an even tone. Not meeting his gaze. I quickly go upstairs and set the clothes on my bag. I look over to see Posy. Already snoring.

I take a few deep breaths before I go downstairs…


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Hello again! Chapter 14 is ready! because of this chapter, I'm going to have to move the up the rating to "T" and not "K+". I hope that won't be a problem for anyone! I wrote this chapter in the middle of the night again when I couldn't sleep. The song "Stay" by Rihanna gave me the inspiration for this chapter. I suggest either after or before you read the chapter to listen to the song with lyrics, You can find it on YouTube, to get a better idea what's going on inside Gale's head since it's not his POV! I hope you enjoy it! Katniss finally opens fully up. I hope I didn't make her rush into it to quickly all of a sudden, but I wanted her to have to finally quite lying and denying it to herself. I have big plans for the next chapter. Chapter 15 will be up tomorrow sometime! **

***My big news you ask? The story will have a SEQUEL! I already have big plans for the sequel! And this story will most likely have a epilogue! **

**Enjoy dear, dear lovies! And Yes Occy3 - Your voice (and all the others) mean the world to me! Chapter 15 will be up tomorrow sometime. Untill then.. PLEASE tell me what you think of this chapter? I know it's got a little 'fluff' ;) - Macayla **

**"...Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving.." - Stay by Rihanna**

* * *

When my feet hit the last step I see his back is turned. Pouring tea into two mugs. I stand a bit away and clearer my throat to get his attention. He looks over his shoulder quickly, but doesn't say anything. I walk over and stand beside him. He finally turns to me, sliding the other mug in my direction. After we both take a quick sip, were left with looking into each others eyes. It's starting to get uncomfortable, but he finally speaks.

"Why'd you run?" He asks in an even tone putting down his tea. There's no mistaking the anger behind his voice. I search for my answer. Before I came downstairs, I told myself that I'm finally going to stop holding back. Stop lying to myself and others. Sometimes you have to face and turn reality, even me if it's not what you expected.

"Gale, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I ran. But I shouldn't have." I say. I finally realize, by the look on his face and the look he's giving me.. I broke his heart. He was telling me he loved me, pouring out his heart to me, practically saying he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. And I crushed that.

"No, you shouldn't have. If you didn't want me to kiss you, that's fine. But don't run like that. You can't runaway from your problems and feelings, Katniss." His last words hit me deep. 'Problem'.

"Your not a problem, Gale." I say. I can't believe he would think that.

"Then what am I?" He asks. I search hard for the answer. But I'm starting to feel confused. "What is keeping you back from us having a relationship?" He asks after I don't answer the other question. Hold nothing back, Katniss, I tell myself. He want's the truth, that's what he's going to get..

"Because Gale, after my father died, I was the one to take over. I don't want a 'boyfriend' or 'husband', 'man' whatever you want to call it. Taking care of me." I say. My voice starting to rise.

"That's a poor excuse." He says while scowling at me. He's angry. And it's only getting worse.

"No, it's not Gale!" I shout. I'm only getting angrier, too.

"But why Katniss, if your in love with me, you said it yourself, why are you holding back? That's not a proper excuse, Katniss." He says. Lowering his tone. Our eyes locked. When he says his next words, their almost a whisper. "I love you, Katniss. I'm in love with you. I'm sorry, but I am." Sorry? He's apologizing for being in love with me? Something's sad about that. And it's my fault.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." I say. Practically whispering myself. All of a sudden I hear his voice in my head, _'take away what your head says.. Now what does you heart say?'_. It says I love him and there's no denying it anymore.

"Gale, _I'm _so sorry. I'm sorry I haven't felt this sooner. I'm sorry I've been a jerk. I'm sor-" Before I can continue anymore, His arms encircle me. I still have my mug in my hand, but I quickly set it down, and I wrap my arms around his neck. Standing on my tip-toes to reach. We don't say anything but stay like this for what seems like all night. But I know it's been barely a minute.

He lowers his arms to my lower back. Then backs away just enough to where we can see each others faces. I know what's coming. And I'm not running this time. He lowers his forehead to mine. Eye's locked on each other. I feel his warm breath on my face. That's when he lowers his lips to mine. My heart's racing. I've never kissed a boy before, so I'm unsure what to do. But he knows. His lips are warm pressed up against mine. I close my eyes. Basking in every moment of this kiss…

Then there's a frantic knock at the door. We pull apart quickly. Looking into each others eyes.

"Damn it." He says while letting out the breath he was holding in out. There's no ignoring the knocking.

He quickly walks over to the door. But the person on the other side of the door is the least of my interest. I just kissed my best friend. Did I like it? No..

I loved it.

My thoughts are interrupted by Gale's words.

"What!?" He says. I look over to the door to see who it is. I have no idea who could be knocking on the door at this time of night. It's past 11. I can see the top of Thom's head.

"Yep! 4:30 a m, tomorrow!" Says Thom. What are they talking about? I remember what news Thom's last visit brought. Tomorrow? They must be wanting them to go into the mines even earlier now.

"Ok. Alright. Thanks Thom." Says Gale. He shuts the door slowly and quietly. He turns and walks back over to me. "I leave for the mines in the morning." He says. All the excitement and emotion from our kiss has long seeped out of him.

"How long is your shifts?" I ask. I'm hoping not 12 exhausting hours.

"4:30 in the morning, 'till 4:30 in the evening." He says. Locking his arms around me again. He rest his head on my shoulder.

"At least you'll be back for dinner!" I say. Trying to cheer him up. "And we can hunt in the evenings when you get home. I'll still go in the mornings by myself. But I mean together." I say.

"Your right." He says while again, just backing up enough for our eyes to lock, and smiling. I smile back. "Now.. Where were we before?" He says with a devilish grin. I smile the biggest I've probably ever smiled. Am I nervous about him kissing me again? No.

I'm anticipating it.

His lips meet mine again. This time more passionately. I'm caught a little off guard. But after a few seconds I quickly grasp on to the concept. I start to feel that shiver again, this time even more warm and inviting. My heart is racing. But his lips pressed against mine feel so good. So incredibly good. For a split second my 'denying' it comes back. But I quickly shove it away. I never thought I'd say these words truthfully. But I'm in love. I can't believe it. But I am.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel Gale's tongue move into my mouth. He must catch my shocked and, this time, definitely caught off guard reaction because he quickly jumps back from me.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He says. I can see the disappoint in his eyes.

"Who said I didn't like it?" I say with a huge grin. I can't believe I'm being a flirt! I want to slap myself on the head. My old self towards him would have slapped him right across the face. "You just caught me off guard. That's all." I say to him.

He smiles and rewraps his arms around me. Kissing me passionately again.

As soon as our lips crash back into each others, I'm struck with that same shiver. That same amazing, warm shiver. I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel his tongue reenter my mouth. This time it doesn't catch me off guard. But my eyes fly open, only to quickly close them back. Now I'm definitely unsure of what to do. So I just let Gale take over. Our lips crashing into each others. His tongue exploring my mouth. I'm un aware of his hands traveling up and down my back. But it feels to good to stop him. And why would I?

I suddenly feel his body weight on me. Pushing me backwards until I'm leaning against the kitchen counter.

I can't believe I'm doing this. Making out with my best friend. My hunting partner. Should I stop him? Why would I? I want this. And it's obviously clear he wants this, too.

After I'm fully learning onto the counter, He takes away his lips from mine and starts to make trails of kisses across my jaw bone and going down my neck. I don't know where it comes from, I do my best to hold it in. But I can't.

I moan.

Not loud. But loud enough that I'm sure he heard me. I know he heard me now because I can feel his lips form a smile against my neck.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." He says against my neck. Kissing his way back up. How long _has _he been waiting? It can't be since the first day we met. And I hope not long.

"How long?" I ask right before his lips meet mine. He stops kissing me and looks at me.

"A while." He says. He quickly goes back to kissing my neck.

"A while as in?" I ask. I want to know. And I don't care how mad he gets at me.

" 'bout. a. year." He says in between kisses down my neck. A year? That long!

"And you haven't said anything?" I ask. He finally stops and looks to me. Placing his hands on either side of the counter around my body.

"I tried." He replies.

"When?" I question. I don't remember him telling me before. I try my best keeping my tone down and not getting angry.

"I did. Almost a year ago when I suggested we run off together in the woods with our families." He answers. I remember. Had I actually been that dumb to not realize what he was saying?

"Oh." Is all I say at first. "But why haven't you tried bringing it up again?" I ask.

"Because I didn't think you'd stay?" He says. Stay? "And I never found the time." He had plenty of opportunities.

"What do you mean stay?" I say while looking into his eyes.

"I mean leave me. Not want to be friends anymore. Be disgusted with me for the rest of your life." He says with a disappointing tone.

"Gale, I would never do that." I say in a tone as though I'm talking to a child. "You know me to much then to think that." I add.

This time I lean in to kiss him. I finally realized while I was broken. Hiding myself from my emotions and reality. He was struggling with his emotions. Struggling with telling me how he actually felt, but possibly losing me in the process. After I kiss him. I look him deep in the eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." I say smiling. He returns it.

We both quickly forgot the time. I know it must be at least midnight. And Gale has work in just a few hours.

"Get some sleep.." I say "..Wake me before you leave, please." I don't want him having to leave being nervous by himself.

"Are you sure? That's only in a few hou-"

"Yes, I'm sure." I reply.

"Goodnight." He says with a warm smile.

"Goodnight." I say back. He gives me one last quick kiss before backing up.

As I'm putting my foot on the first step and Gale's entering his bedroom I hear him-

"Hey!" I turn slightly around.

"Hmm?" I say.

"So did all that officially make you my girlfriend?" He asks. Grinning.

"Yes, Gale. Yes." I say. I can't help it. But I'm grinning, too. We both turn around and continue to our rooms.

I can't stop myself from smiling…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Hello my dear readers. Chapter 15 is ready for you all! Some of this chapter is more emotional then funny/drama. I have an idea for chapter 16, but I have not wrote it yet. I have writers block threatening me :((! This isn't my best chapter, personally, but I do hope you like it! Occy3- Your reviews always bring a smile to my face! BTW- Has everyone seen all the new 'still's' coming out for Catching Fire? You know the trailer comes out sunday, right!? #excited**

**Ok.. So tell me what you think of the chapter please. Like I said, it's not my best. I have writers block hanging over my head. I have a few idea's for chapter 16, so it should be up tomorrow:) Enjoy lovies - Macayla**

* * *

I quietly crawl into bed, trying not to wake Posy. But the bed's noisy, and I do. She springs up turning towards me. Through the dim moonlight coming through the small window I see she's grinning.

"I knew it!" She says practically jumping with joy. What is she talking about? I know she's a heavy sleeper, but certainly she's not sleep talking.

"Knew what Pos?" I ask. I'm really hoping I'm not talking to a sleeping Posy are I'm going to feel stupid.

"That Rory was right!" She says to me like I'm dumb.

"What?" I ask. Although I think I know what she's talking about.

"Don't lie to me girlfriend, I saw you guys just now." She says putting her hands on her hips. I do my very best to hold my laugh in.

"How much did you see, Pos?" I ask. I'm hoping not all of it!

"Enough to know you guys got a _thing _for each other." She says with sass. I finally let my held in laugh out.

"Go back to sleep!" I say through my laugh.

"K" She says, barley getting the letter out before she flips over and slams her head onto the pillow, making the whole bed jump. Her snoring almost immediately resumes. She diffidently has some of that Hawthorn humor that Rory has. I shake my head and finally stop laughing.

That's when I'm left with my thoughts. After quickly dismissing my conversation with Posy, I'm left with what happened between Gale and I. That's when my head goes off with a million in one questions.

Did I like it? Is that what I wanted? Is that what he wanted? I'm I happy? Would my father be proud? Was it even real or did I dream it? Of course I didn't dream it. But it seemed so surreal. And yes, I know my father would approve of Gale. Maybe not all that kissing, but defiantly of him. Gale's strong, a hunter, a hard worker and he loves his family. And me. I can't believe it.

Would his father approve of _me_? I try to think of my positive traits. But my findings disappoint me. I'm rude. I'm not a people person. Small children and animals get on my nerves. I have a temper and short with my patience on certain things. The only trait I think he would approve of is I hunt. That's it. But I know Hazel would.. I think. Hazel! My mother! And all the others. How are we supposed to tell them? Will they be shocked? Or were they expecting this eventually? We don't have to worry about Posy.. She already knows.

How are we going to act toward each other tomorrow? I've never been in this type of a relationship. How am I even supposed to act? Will I even make a good partner? All of a sudden the word 'wife' hits me. Wife? Like he said, he's not asking me to marry him. But in a way, he is. People, including young couples date with the absolute intention of marrying. You rarely hear of two people who only dated each other. Mother once told me, that she heard through her elders in her family that the world before Panam, the people there use to date for a 'status quoi'. Because it was titled 'cool' to be dating someone. Or the person themselves were entitled 'cool'. But we don't date here for a 'status', we date because we actually are in love. And couples never date long before getting married and starting a family.

By me agreeing to be his girlfriend, I'm just about agreeing to marriage and children. Even if you don't want children it's almost guaranteed after marriage. In District 12 we can't afford for protection. You can watch your cycle or just be careful, but both options are still risky. I only know all that from after having 'the talk' with mother last year. The worst 2 hour conversation of my life. Marriage, Children. I pretty much agreed to both of those tonight. The thought scares me to my absolute death!

I close my eyes and try to find sleep. But there's still one question nagging at me. Would father approve? Would he be happy? I keep saying yes, he would. But what if?

Suddenly I sit up, remembering the note I had found in my locker earlier at school. I quietly swing my legs out of bed and retrieve the note from my bag. I remove the bag from the chair and place it on the floor, taking a seat in the chair so I can use the moonlight to see. I take a deep breath before I open it..

"_My dearest daughter,_

_Since I was young I knew I wanted to be a father. When your mother first told me we were expecting, I can't lie to you my sweetheart, I was scared. We were both young and just married. But again, I knew one day that I wanted this. As the months went and you grew inside your mothers tummy, I was filled with a joy and love I can't describe, I was no longer scared. And when I first laid my eyes on you, I was lost for words. I never knew I could love another human being as much as I love you. You are the world to me, I want you to know that. I will always love you. I will always be proud of you. One day when I'm old and gone, above the clouds, know that I'll be looking down on you. Watching over you. Protecting you. Just keep your mother and sister safe. I'm so proud of the young lady you are and are becoming. The man who gets you will be the luckiest. Remember to keep singing. Even when life is rough and you don't think you can carry on. Keep your head up, smile and sing, sweetheart, and life will treat you well. Always remember to believe in what's real. And always follow your heart. Saying what your heart says. There'll be rough roads ahead, but please know that I'll always be here. Even if I'm gone. Just look up. That one day when your mother and I are gone, don't cry. Be happy. You are so strong, Katniss. Stronger then you can fathom. Always look up into the sunlight, that's where you'll find me._

_I love you so much baby girl,_

_Father."_

I don't know how he could send me a clearer message, I never remember reading this note. He wrote this to me 2 weeks before the accident. I realize I'm crying. Gasping for air in between my sobs. I walk over to the window, clutching the note like a lifeline. I close my eyes, letting the moonlight hit my face. In the darkness I see flashes of memories of my father. Him picking me up and swirling me around the room, while we both laugh. The look of pure love on my parents faces as my father would surprise her with flowers. The sound of Prim's baby laugh as me and my father would make silly faces together at her. His hands teaching me how to shoot my first bow. My own voice as I shouted 'daddy, daddy' when he would get home. His voice as he sang to the Mockingjay's, and taught me songs. The beautiful voice. His soothing words and hands after a nightmare. His encouraging words when he was teaching me Piano on the old, off tuned one we had. Him saying the words 'I love you'.

I place my hands on the window seal and let the sound of my sobs drown out my thoughts. I open my eyes to see the window seal wet with my tears. Gasping for air I neatly fold the note back up, placing it back in my bag. Still crying, I quietly slip back in bed.

Somehow I find sleep with the sound of his voice saying 'I love you'….

I'm awoken with my name whispered in my ear, and someone shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and squint in the darkness to see Gale. He must be leaving.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm leaving now." He says. I carefully swing my legs out of bed, careful not to wake Posy and I head downstairs. Gale flowering. When we are both standing in the kitchen we turn toward each other.

"You didn't have to see me off." He says.

"I choose to." I say with a kind smile, crossing my arms. I'm still thinking of my father, and surprisingly not about what happened last night between us.

"You're a good friend.. Girlfriend." He says while wrapping his arms around me. I quickly wrap my arms around his neck.

"I know." I reply. We both laugh.

We stand like that for what seems like an eternity before he removes his head from my shoulders and leans his forehead against mine. I close my eyes. Absorbing the warmth from our bodies being so close.

"You've been crying." He says interrupting the peaceful moment. Should I lie or tell the truth?

"Yes." I say under my breath. He pulls away.

"Because of me?" He asks in a panicked tone.

"Absolutely not!" I say reassuring him. I know he won't let this go without me telling him why. "It was my father. That's all." His panicked expression leaves him.

"Oh, ok." He says Rewrapping his arms around me, and placing his forehead back to mine. "He'd be proud of you, Katniss." I let my next words slip out before I think them.

"What's there to be proud about?" I ask. All I see are my negative's.

"Well for starters, just look at what you did to take care of your mother and sister. You gave up everything to take care of them. You still do." He says. "And how protective you are of Prim. When she just goes the wrong direction you immediately protect her. Guarding her. Your strong. Your beautiful. You don't give yourself enough credit, Katniss." He's right. But I feel guilty. We are talking about _my _feelings and problems when he's about to be plunged deep into the mines. The same mines that our fathers never returned from.

"Thank you." I say with a smile. He pulls back from me, but doesn't undo his arms.

"I guess I need to get going." He says. I've never been good with words and comforting, but I rack my brain for the correct ones.

"Gale, everything I'm sure will be fine. Your strong. And I'm proud of you. I know both our fathers will be protecting you." I say smiling.

"Thank you. When I first woke I felt a sudden peace about it. A peace that I know only my dad could give me." He says. Returning my smile.

He lowers his lips to mine. It's full of morning breath and sleepiness. But it's warm. And that shiver returns. He finally pulls away. But I wish he didn't. He unwraps his arms from around me and heads for the door. Right before he closes the door he looks at me.

"I love you." He says not smiling. But the expression on his face is full of so much love. It takes me several seconds to find the right words. And I can't believe them when they reach my lips.

"I love you, too." I say. Then he shut's the door behind him. Leaving me in the kitchen with just the moonlight. I cross my hands and slowly, as though I'm being careful where I step, make my way back up the stairs. I fall asleep saying a prayer of protection for him.

But for some odd reason, I have a bad feeling about what tomorrow will bring. . . .

* * *

**A/N- I'm editing/adding this for 'fuffy the chicken'.. Don't worry Gale doesn't die ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Hello my dear readers! Chapter 16 is ready! I'm sad to announce that while I was writing this chapter, I had complete writers block. That's why it is a bit short. So _please _understand a bit. But.. I have the next chapter planned and it is going to be FILLED with drama! A huge fight breaks out between Gale and Katniss.. But what will happen? As you will see from the cliffhanger I leave at the end, it leads to it all. Again, I DEEPLY apologize for the lack of.. well.. anything much this chapter offers. But I still hope you enjoy and I promise the next chapter is going to be much, much better!**

**Chapter 17 will be up tomorrow sometime. Much love - Macayla**

* * *

I wake to the squealing sound of the emergency alarm on the TV downstairs. The only time the TV works is either the Games or some kind of Notational or District emergency.

Gale. Mining accident.

I bolt up out of bed, practically yanking all the covers off and fly downstairs to the living room where the TV is. Just as I'm getting there Rory and Vick are coming out of their room.

"What's going on?" Asks Vick while rubbing his eyes. I just shrug. But I'm pretty sure I know what it is.

But I'm wrong. The old, cracked screen is black with bright red flashing words..

'Tornado Warning. All classes for District 12 Community School are canceled."

I feel a huge sigh of relief escape me. Gale's safe. For now. We only have one large school, so were all out today.

I walk over to the kitchen window, and if I thought yesterday it was black, then I'm mistaken. It's about to pour. And you can't miss the howling of the wind. Just then a loud crack of lightning fills the sky. Sending a scared, crying Posy down the stairs. Posy practically throws herself at me.

"It's ok, Pos. Just some lightning. Your safe." I say while picking her up. She nods her head, sobbing slightly.

The squealing sound of the alarm on the TV quiets down, but doesn't fully go away. Rory and Vick take a seat at the table, talking among themselves. I decide to make a small breakfast of mothers strawberry jam and stale bread, which isn't easy with charred, sensitive hands and a sobbing Posy on my hip. But I manage.

The rain starts just as we all sit to eat breakfast and Prim walks through the front door.

"Good morning!" She says to everyone while taking a seat next to me at the table, giving me a hug.

"Hey! Where's mother?" I ask. But I'm sure I know where.

"Helping some patients at home. A building collapsed in town." She says.

"From the storm?" I ask. I didn't think the wind was that bad. But it must be worse in town.

"Yes. A lady said she's pretty sure she saw a tornado!" Says Prim with a frown.

"Oh. Wow. Mother didn't need your help?" If not, that's a surprise. Prim always help's.

"No, it's just a man with a broken leg, and a lady with a gash on her arm." She says like it's nothing. But even the thought of either one makes me queasy.

"Oh ok. There's no school, so you can hang out here all day. I'm not sure what we'll do." I say. But there are a few chores to do.

"Where is Gale?" Asks Prim. I'm pretty sure I told her about the mines already. But not about going in today.

"Working in the mines. They had to call them in this morning now." I say. She looks at me confused.

"But I saw Ripper passing me on my way over. And I'm pretty sure I saw Thom." Says Prim. Ripper is our elderly neighbor who work's in the mines. "I think they got off early because of the storm. I guess they shut down the mines." She says after a few seconds.

"When was that?" I ask. But I guess that's a stupid question.

"Right before I walked in the door." She says. "You ok?" I nod my head. "I think your worrying to much. I bet he'll walk in that door any minute now." And I know she's right. I decide just to eat my breakfast.

"I can't believe you left Buttercup alone during a storm!" Says Rory grinning.

"I couldn't find him!" Says Prim in defense.

"Hope we don't ever." I say barely audible under my breath. I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't. Posy, who's sitting on my lap laughs. Rory practically spits our his breakfast in laughter. I can't help but to grin.

"That's not nice, Katniss." Say's Prim with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Primmy." I say while wrapping my arm around her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"It's ok." She says with a smile. I wish I could be like her, forgiving, loving. She has all the good traits our family has to offer. My mothers healing hands and my fathers loving spirit.

"You were right, Rory!" Says Posy while jumping off my lap.

"Right about what?" Asks a confused Rory. I know exactly what she's going to say. But I'm to late to stop her.

"I saw Gale and Katniss kissing last night!" Says Posy while jumping up and down. I undo my arm from around Prim and cover my face with my hands. I can't believe she said that.

"Well, well, well, looks like Gale finally made his move then." Says Rory grinning. The way Rory worded it, it's like he knew for sure.

"What?" I say.

"Gale told us he was starting to fall for you." Says Vick, finally saying something. I'm starting to feel anger rise from me. But I'm trying so hard not to be mad at Gale who is plunged deep into the mines for his family.

"I'm pretty sure that's none of our business." Says Prim. Of course, she always knows exactly what to say. And right now, I'm grateful for that.

As Rory gets up and put's his plate in the sink, I hear him singing something quietly, but I can't make out the words. As he turns back around I finally make out some of the lyrics..

"..first comes love. Then comes marriage.." I'm mad!

"That's enough, Rory!" I shout at him. He stops immediately and looks at me with a shocked expression. I've never yelled at them like that before.

"Yes, mom." He says while heading into his bedroom. Good.

While everyone is eating their breakfast, expect Prim who already ate, I realize that Gale should be home by now. From the Seam to the mine entrance, it's only less then a 10 minute walk. And it's been about 10 minutes since Prim saw Ripper and Thom. I decide to give it a few more minutes before I go out looking for him.

After finishing and cleaning up breakfast, which is another 5 minutes, I decide that's enough time.

"Prim?" I say to her when we are alone doing the dishes. "I'm going to go out to find Gale. Your in charge."

"It's pouring, Katniss! I'm sure he's fine. Just running a little late." She says. I want to believe her, but I can't.

"I'm sorry but I'm going. I'll only be gone for a few minutes." I say. She nods her head.

"Please be careful." She says while wrapping her arms around me.

"I will." I reply.

After a quick embrace, I run upstairs to change. I quickly pull on a pair of light brown pants that hug my legs, all the way down to my ankles, and a dark green tank top. I throw my fathers hunting jacket on and quickly lace up my boots. I quickly braid my hair to the side, messy, but will do. I run down the steps and out the door. The chilly rain water hit's my face. I brace myself and walk as fast as I can. But to where? My first thought is the mine entrance. After the short walk, or more like jog there, I find the 'closed' metal sign out blocking the entrance. Where to next? I head for town, although I have no clue why he would be there. As I'm just about there I pass an older gentlemen in his mining work clothes. I stop him.

"Excuse me. Are the mines closed?" I ask breathlessly.

"Yep. Everyone's gone home." He says back with a smile. I smile back in his direction and continue my jog into town.

Where is the world could he be? I'm definitely panicking now. But at least the rain is finally letting up. Only leaving a sprinkle. I decide to try the Hob. Maybe he's there trying to trade something for dinner. Although we still have a squirrel and a rabbit left for tonight.

I run inside, grateful to be out of the weather and pan the large warehouse for Gale. It's surprisingly busy so I walk around a bit in search. But after a minute or two of searching, He's not here.

"What you look'n for girly?" Says a woman behind me. I turn around to see Greasy Sae behind her counter. I was unaware of passing her booth.

"Gale. Have you seen him?" I ask, again breathlessly.

"I think I saw him a bit ago. But not since." She says while shrugging.

"Ok. Thanks." I say while walking toward the exit of the Hob.

Once outside I realize the rain has stopped. But still extremely cloudy. I start to walk home. There's nothing I can do anymore. I'm almost curtain he wouldn't be in any of the other shops in town.

I'm unaware that I was walking the back way, behind the Hob until I turn the corner to see two figures. I quickly back up before I'm noticed and that's when my heart sinks. I remember the last time I saw this similar situation. I'm almost scared to, but I peek my head around the corner to see, low and behold, Gale. He's with someone else. Their standing extremely close again. He looks to be leaning in, but not to her lips. I squint harder to see who she is…

And it's no other then Madge Undersee….


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Hello lovies! Chapter 17 is ready! Lot's of drama and a little fluff. I hope you guys like it! The second conversation between Gale and Katniss was inspired a little by the song "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. You don't have to listen to it like you did the other song, but you can if you would like (I suggest after the chapter). It's a great song though! It's on YouTube.**

**Now.. Chapter 18 will most likely will not be up until monday. I HATE to go a day without posting, but most of the rest of this afternoon I plan spending with my Dad and all day tomorrow(sunday) we will have company over. I'm going to TRY still. But I just didn't want you wondering if I have quite the story, Because I'm not. It could be up tomorrow(sunday) afternoon, but it most likely will be up monday afternoon. I'm SO sorry for the dely! ! !**

**Tell me what you think please!? I L-O-V-E all the reviews..I read every single one! - Macayla**

**** I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Occy3 for her reviews that always seem to bring a smile to my face ****

* * *

I'm dumbstruck. Sick to my stomach. I quickly back up and lean against the metal building. Could this really be happening? I'm I just another one of those girls he kisses? Did he even mean the words 'I love you' he just said to me hours ago? Obviously not or he won't be doing this to me. I can't believe he would do this to me. I finally open up my feelings, to not just anyone, but of all people Gale, and this is how he treats me?

I begin to feel tears forming in my eyes, but I refuse to cry over a stupid boy. Should I 'interrupt' them or wait for him at home? It seems my feet make the choice before my mind because I'm soon aware that I'm walking back in front of the Hob. To home. Not my home, but Gales. Sadly.

I walk with my head down, hands in my jacket pockets. Was I really that stupid to fall for a boy like Gale? It's not that Gale's not a good person, but did I really think I was different from all those girls he kisses? And out of all the girls he could be locking lips with, it was Madge? I've never had many friends except Gale, but I always considered Madge somewhat of a friend. But I'm sure she doesn't know we are, or were dating.

Now I'm feeling anger, pure hatred.

I walk into the house, closing the door behind me and taking off my jacket and placing it on one of the chairs at the table. I see that all the kids are in the living room playing cards. I decide to not disturb them, not that I have anything to say anyways. I'm halfway up the stairs when..

"Did you find him?" Asks Prim. I turn around to see her. My hurt and anger must be written across my face because she immediately rushes up the stairs to meet me. "What happened?" She says in a hushed voice. I nod my head for her to follow me upstairs.

Out of all the people, I surprisingly don't mind her company. I take off my boots and crawl into the warm bed. Prim tucks the covers around me and takes a seat on the bed.

"What happened?" She asks again. Should I tell her?

"It's nothing." I say. Staring blankly at the wall. But I know she won't take that as a answer. "Just Gale." I add.

"What about him?" She asks in a soothing voice while moving a piece of loose hair from my eyes.

"He.." I stammer "He said he loved me last night and then I just caught him kissing Madge." I say while finally meeting her gaze.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss." She says in an almost whisper. She's so mature for her age. Too mature.

She stands and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I'll take care of them for a while so you can rest." She says giving me a warm smile. I return it.

"Thanks." I reply. She turns and heads down the stairs. I'm left with my thoughts again.

Why on earth would be do this to me? And with Madge! Every time that I've been around the two of them together, it felt almost awkward for them. But was it because I was around that made it awkward? The only thing I acutely didn't see was a kiss. But he was leaning in toward her. So what could he had been doing? Probably kissing her neck. Just like he did to me. He really did use me like one of those girls. But I'm his best friend.. I thought I was. I can't believe a boy broke my heart, but of all the boys, him.

I hear the front door open downstairs. Gale.

Unless it's one of the kids. But I would hope the wouldn't go outside without my permission and in this weather. My theory is quickly disproved when I hear his voice from downstairs.

"Where's Katniss?" He says. There's no mistaking his deep voice. It's him. And I had almost forgot that he doesn't know I saw it. He'll be acting like it never happened. I hear his foot steps coming up the stairs. I quickly pull the covers up more and act like I'm asleep. Maybe he'll go away. But I can't hide from him forever. I hear his heavy mining boots coming towards the bed. Then feel the bed move as he takes a seat on it.

"Hey Catnip." He says in a soft voice. I still have my eyes close, but I start to feel him lean in for a kiss.

I bolt up, almost knocking our heads together.

"Don't." I say. Just that one word I let out anger with.

"What's wrong?" He asks confused. Confused? I just want to slap him. But I hold back.

"Where have you been?" I ask, practically spitting out the words with rage. I wonder what lie he's going to tell.

"What?" He would have answered it either a lie or not if it wasn't for the anger that's not very hard to notice.

"Where. Have you been?" I ask. I'm starting to lose my self-control quick.

"I was working until we had to leave because of the storm." He says with a concerned look. "Are you ok? Did you take anything you shouldn't have?" Did he really just ask me that?

The 'are you ok' part was fine, but the 'did you take anything' was certainly not. I'm furious now! I spring off the bed.

"Gale, how could you?" I scream at him. I'm doing my best to keep my tears back.

"What are you talki-" I cut him off.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Don't you dare lie to me!" I scream again. I start to feel the tears pooling up in my eyes.

"Katniss, I don't know wha-" I cut his off, again.

"You! Locking lips with Madge!" That's when the tears fall from my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Katniss.." He starts while standing and placing his hands on my shoulders. ".. I would never do that to you." He says in a calm voice. I can't believe he's looking me in the eyes and lying to my face.

"I saw it Gale, you can't lie!" I say, only slightly lowering my voice. I'm hurt. Broken.

"I'm not. It wasn't what it looke-" He's _still_ lying to me.

"I know exactly what it looked like!" I scream again.

"No, it wa-" He starts. But that's when I slap him across the face. I can't say that didn't feel good on my part.

"How could you! I opened my damn heart up to you and this is what I get in return!" I'm pretty sure I'm screaming loud enough for the neighbors to hear us. But I don't care, I resume my screaming. "Your nothing but a damn pig! All-"

"Katniss!" He screams above me. I'm pretty sure all of District 12 heard that. I look up to meet his eyes. And I see pain. In his eyes? "Katniss.." He says much calmer. ".. I'm being honest. I was asking Madge for her help with getting you something nice for your birthday next week. She's the only person I know that can get stuff from the Capitol." When he says those words, I feel almost has though I had been the one to get slapped. But is he telling the truth? No one every gets anyone presents, not for birthdays. Not even holidays.

"Then why'd you go to the back of a building?" I ask not meeting his gaze. Lowering my voice back down.

"Because we can both get in a lot of trouble if the Peacekeeps found out." He says. I'm shocked.

I walk past him and take a seat on the edge of the bed. But he follows me. He bends down, placing his hands on my knees.

"Do you not trust me, Katniss?" He asks after several seconds of silence. Do I? I obviously didn't. Don't.

"I don't know, Gale." I say. Still not meeting his gaze. All the anger has left me. But I still feel hurt.

"Well, then we need to fix this." He says surprisingly calm. He's right we do.

"There's nothing we can do." I say. Avoiding his gaze, still. He gets up taking a seat beside me on the bed.

"Well, your going to have to take my word.." He places his hands on either side of my face. Turning my head to him. I'm forced to finally meet his gaze. He lowers his hands to my upper arms. "..I would never, ever do anything to hurt you physically _or_ mentally. I love you, Katniss. And people who love each other don't do that. And they trust each other." He says. His words hit me deep. But why do I still feel hurt?

"Do you trust me?" I ask. Curious to know his answer.

"Yes, I do." He replies. "I always will." He says in an almost whisper. Then he leans in to kiss me.

"Don't." I say right before his lips meet mine. Leaving our faces not even an inch apart. He sighs.

He stands and only pauses for a second before heading back down the stairs.

I quickly dart back under the covers and bury my head underneath. Surprisingly I immediately find sleep. Only to be woken with Prim offering lunch. But I turn it down and find sleep again.

A few hours after that I'm woken by Gale offering me dinner. I'm starving so without saying a word to him I follow him downstairs and into the kitchen. He must have gone hunting while I was asleep because there's several different kinds of fresh game laying out on the counter. I take a seat at the table and he sets down a bowl of rabbit soup in front of me. As I eat I don't join in on any of the conversation, barely even looking up from my soup. I do look in the corner of my eye to see Prim sitting next to me. Mother must not have came for dinner.

After eating quickly I walk Prim back over to our home. We don't speak but to say I love you's and goodnight. As I walk back over my head spins with a billion questions that I will never to able to answer. But one sticks out to me. Why am I so… disappointed in him, when all he was doing was acutely getting me something? Showing his love for me. I should be happy with him. And happy that he _wasn't _kissing another girl.

I quietly walk back into the house and hear Gale putting Rory and Vick to bed. I decide to wash up before I put my night clothes on. I go upstairs to find an already snoring Posy. It's amazing how much she can sleep. And how fast she can fall asleep. I walk into the bathroom, washing quickly and put on my same yellow nightgown. Letting my hair loose from it's braid. I look into the cracked mirror and see my face with puffy red cheeks and watery eyes. I quickly turn away. Trying to forget what I just saw.

After placing my dirty clothes on my bag and changing my bandages on my hands, I quietly (the best I can) crawl into bed. But with all the sleeping I did earlier. It's impossible to find sleep. I star into the darkness of the warm. Trying not to think of Gale. But I am.

I'm suddenly hit with a pang of guilt. Guilt? And I know exactly why. I swing my legs out of bed and head downstairs, toward Gale's bedroom. I walk up to it and the door is open. I see he's sitting up, reading some kind of book, using the one candle's light. I knock on the door frame to get his attention. He looks up.

"Hey." He says a bit enthusiastically. "You can come in." And I do. I take a seat on the very edge of his bed. At the bottom.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry.." I say while looking into his eyes that are staring back at me. "..for the way I acted. I shouldn't had." He quickly sets his book down on his nightstand and slides over to sit next to me.

"It's okay.." He says while searching my eyes. "..I don't blame you for thinking that." I'm surprised at how forgiving he is being.

"I know, but I do trust you Gale. I was just acting out with anger." I say. Telling myself it's the truth.

But why I'm I still feeling hurt? Gale must sense that.

"What's really wrong, Katniss?" He asks. I search myself hard for the answer. "Katniss?" He says. Snapping me out of my thoughts. "Tell me." He says. And I do.

"I guess Gale.." tell him Katniss. "I've never felt wanted." I say. Looking away from his gaze. But he moves my face again so I'm forced to meet his again. I continue. "..and for the first time, I did. And I guess I was scared that you didn't want me." I feel a slight weight lifted off of me.

"Katniss, _I_ want you. When I'm with _you_ I feel like life could not be any better. You _are _my life!" He says. His voice is warm. "You make me happy. You make _me _feel wanted, Katniss."

Words barley, rarely ever touch me. But his words do. And for the first time in my life. I do feel wanted. Loved. I wish he would lean in to kiss me. And he does. The kiss sends another shiver through me. This time stretching across my whole body, down my back and all the way to my toes. I feel a hunger. Not for food. A totally different kind of hunger. A hunger only he can stratifies me with.

The kissing becomes more passionate when I feel his hands start to move over my legs. I think about pulling away, but why would I? I've never had affection like this. I feel his tongue slip back into my mouth and I moan against his lips. His arms move to my torso.

And that's when we fall onto the bed….


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Hello my readers! I am V-E-R-Y sorry that I was unable to write and update yesterday like I promised! I have been very busy. I hope you guys understand! But Chapter 18 is finally ready! This Chapter is important because it sets up a little bit the plot for the Sequel. The rest of the Chapter is a bit of fluff! Katniss finally realizes how happy Gale makes her, which is important, again to the Sequel. **

**Occy3 - I hope you have fun! There won't be many more chapters left so you might get the remaining few chapters by the time you get back. But I'll be sure not to start the Sequel until after Friday, if I'm finished with the story. Much love to you! :D**

**Thank you everyone for the new followers/favorites! Chapter 19 will be up tomorrow(Wednesday) afternoon(remember, I'm on East Coast U.S. time). Oh! Has everyone seen the Catching Fire trailer, yet? It's AMAZING! SO excited! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the Chapter! Much, much love - Macayla**

***** I just wanted to note: Airagusta is a country that I made up for this story. It's not a real country that I know of. I didn't want to single out one country because there are international readers. *****

* * *

He gently falls on top of me, but his lips never leave mine. He takes me wrists in his hands since my hands are bandaged and places them around his back. The hunger only gets worse and I know we both need to stop. He removes his lips from mine and starts to make a trail of kisses from one collarbone to the other. Now's my time to tell him we need to stop, but there's no need to. We get interrupted.

Thankfully.

Posy's head peeps around the door and she walks in. Not seeing what were doing because of her over, half way closed, sleepy eyes.

"I can't sleep." She says just stopping inside the doorway a bit.

Gale didn't know she was there until now. He springs off of me so fast you would think I was on fire. I sit up.

"Will you come back to bed, Kat Kat?" She asks while rubbing both her eyes.

"Yes, I'm coming." I reply. I stand up and turn to Gale. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say while a smile.

"See you tomorr-" Gale's interrupted by the sound of the emergency alarm going off again on the TV just outside his room.

It hasn't rained in hours. It can't be the weather. Gale sweeps up Posy in his arms and I follow him to the living room. A female news reporter, Capitol reporter appears on the television. You can't miss her, not with her bright green wig and neon pick dress. She's standing up behind a desk in a studio. People typing away on their computers in the background. She introduces herself and then tells the report..

"..We have gotten word in about a probable attack from the country of Airagusta." She says.

Airagusta is our neighboring country. Since the dark days, it has never had a good relationship with Panam. Me and Gale exchange a quick glance and then listen again to the woman.

"The President earlier today received a suspicious package. It was investigated and it did in fact contain a small explosive and a note." She says.

Airagusta is always making threats to Panam, but in over 70's years of making these threats, this is the first time they've actually went through with one. Gale takes a seat on the couch, setting Posy in his lap. But I still stand. The woman continues..

"The President is only releasing that the note was written in the Airagusta language and had a future date written on it. President Snow is only saying it's roughly several months away from today's date. No word on rather or not the date means anything. He is supplying extra Peacekeep's in all Districts. If you see or hear anything of suspicion, your asked to alert your local Head Peacekeep immediately. All school's across Panam are canceled for tomorrow due to safety reasons, As well as factory workers in 8, farmers in 10 and miners in 12. That's all and goodnight."

The TV goes to static and then returns black. Leaving us in the dimly lit living room with only the moonlight.

"What do you think that was all about?" I ask Gale. Posy asleep in his arms.

"I'm not sure. Probably nothing. Their always making threats." He says with confidence, but not meeting my gaze.

"Yes, but that's the first time they tried to assassinate our President." I reply. Something about this situation seems weird to me, not like the others threats.

"I don't know, Catnip. But it's nothing for us the worry about right now." He says while finally meeting my gaze.

"Your right. I'm probably just overreacting." I say with a smile. I know I probably am.

"Exactly!" He says while returning the smile. "Now lets get you two off to bed." He looks down at the sleeping Posy in his arms.

He follows me up the stairs, slinging a snoring Posy over his shoulder. While he's tucking Posy in I walk over to my bag and pull out the note from my father. I contemplate showering Gale, but it's to late. He comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my body.

"What's that?" He asks while he places his head on my shoulder.

"A note." I reply.

"From who?" He asks while placing a sweet, little kiss on my shoulder. I could lie?

"My father." But I don't. And I'm glad I didn't. _'people who love each other don't do that'_.

"Oh." He says while placing a kiss this time on my neck.

I carefully place it back in my bag and turn toward Gale with his arms still wrapped around me. I place my arms around his neck and he gives me a quick kiss on my forehead.

"How's your hands feeling?" He asks.

"Good actually, Much better then yesterday." I say while smiling. I haven't realized until now how much he makes me smile.

"That's good. I still feel really bad. I didn't mean to scare you." He says with a frown.

"Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean to." I say, trying to reassure him.

He leans his forehead against mine and closes his eyes.

"You should get some sleep, Gale." I say. He opens his eyes.

"Nether one of us don't have to be up early. Let's go back downstairs." He says with a sly grin.

I know exactly why he wants to. So we can resume where Posy interrupted us at. Do I want to? Yes. But I'm too scared to where it might lead to.

"I'm really tired, Gale." I lie. _'people who love each other don't do that'_. "..I just don't want to." I shoot that out quickly, trying to cover up my lie.

"Everything all right, Catnip?" He asks pulling away from me, but leaving his arms around me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I say not meeting his gaze.

He leads me over to the bed and tucks me in. It's been such a long time since someone has done this for me. I can't help but to smile.

"Goodnight." He says after the covers are tucked in around me.

"Night." I reply. He gives me a quick kiss and then he's down the stairs.

I can't help but feel bad for the look of disappointment on his face when I said, 'I don't want to'. I contemplate getting back up and taking him up on his offer, but I remember we will have all day tomorrow to spend together. Nothing either one of us needs to do, we already have fresh game. I smile at the thought of tomorrow.

And for the first time since my fathers death, I fall asleep happy.

I'm awoken by Posy and even shy, polite little Vick jumping on the bed waking me up. Vick yanks all the covers off of me and Posy grabs my arm.

"Wake up! Wake up! Gale Gale's is taking us all to the lake! Get up!" She shouts with joy.

Vick grabs my other arm and they both pull me into a sitting position.

"I'm coming!" I say while laughing.

A goodnights sleep. A happy night. Laughing already. This is the best my life has been since my fathers passing. Is it perfect? No. But sometimes you have to make the best out of the worst situations. They both jump off the bed and run down the stairs.

"She's up!" Screams Posy from downstairs. I'm assuming to Gale.

I can't say that I'm not excited to spend the day at the lake with them all. Gale and I have taken Prim, Rory and Vick. But we haven't taken Posy yet.

I crawl out of bed and stretch my arms above my head.

"Look'n good!"

I look over at the stairs and Gale's standing there with his arms crossed. I can't help it, but I blush. He walks over to me, wrapping his arms around me again.

"Well, well, well. Do I see you blushing?" He asks with a huge grin plastered across his face. His comment only makes me blush more and grin myself.

"Someone's in a good mood!" I say while laughing.

"I am! You look to be in one, too!" He says while laughing, too.

"And if I'm not?" I ask teasingly.

"Well, then I'm going to have to do this." After he finishes the word 'this', he swoops me and throws me on the bed tickling me.

My weakness.

"Stop! It! Gale!" I say in between burst of laughter. I've never laughed this hard since my fathers death. Never been this happy. Never smiled like this. He finally stops and stands over me.

"In a good mood now?" He asks while laughing still.

"I was in one before!" Then we both burst out laughing again.

He makes me happy.

I follow him downstairs, hand in hand until we reach the bottom. I see Prim sitting at the table with the other three, eating a small breakfast.

"Hey Primmy!" I say while wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Hey, Kat!" She says with a mouthful of food.

I walk over to the kitchen and help Gale make squirrel meat sandwiches for lunch at the lake. We pack it into a little open basket and place a kitchen towel over it. I quickly realize how hot it much be outside. With all the windows open, I'm almost sweating. But it's perfect weather for a swim. I give Gale a quick kiss (when the coast in clear), and head upstairs to change.

The only thing I hate about swimming is what I have to wear. We don't have the luxury of swimsuits like the Capitol does. So my bra and underwear is all I have. I put a fresh pair of both on and slip on some old black shorts that are a little to small for me and they make me uncomfortable being well above my knee's. And I put on the same dark green tank top as yesterday. I take a small hair clip from my bag and pull back the sides of my hair, deciding to leave my hair down,

For Gale.

As I'm walking back downstairs I quickly realize that also, since my fathers death, it's my first time that I've been truly excited for something. I glance up knowing my father would be happy, knowing _I'm _happy. When I'm back downstairs I see that everyone is ready, expect Posy who's running through the house.

"What's wrong?" Asks Gale whose still in the kitchen.

"I can't find my ball, again!" Answers a frantic Posy. I try to stop the smile forming on my face.. But I can't.

"Try your pocket, Pos." Says Gale.

She reach's into the pockets on her pants and pulls out that stupid, pink rubber ball. She screams with excitement. I can't help but laugh now.

"Great." Says Rory sarcastically. My thoughts exactly. Gale laughs.

After everyone's ready, including Prim we head out down the Seam road and to the fence.

Once were at the fence, something quickly stops us. But there's no electoral hum. . . .


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - Hello everyone! Chapter 19 is ready for you all! I hope you guys enjoy this. I wrote this again in the night when I couldn't sleep. Now there will only be a few more Chapters before I end this story and start on the Sequel to this. I have H-U-G-E plans for the Sequel.. here's an one word hint 'army' :-O! It's going to be great!**

**Well anyway Chapter 20 will be out tomorrow(thursday) afternoon my time. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Much love - Macayla **

**PS - anyandsolom97, Yes, I like Katniss better with Peeta as well. I'm a Team Peeta girl, but I wanted to write this story because there's not much stories like this of Gale and Katniss. :)**

* * *

Were only about 5 feet away when we see them. Peacekeeps. At least a 100 of them in the Meadow. Gale and I exchange quick, concerned glances and then push the kids over with us to the back of an old shed just a few feet away. We are all crouched down, Me practically sitting in Gale's lap so we don't get seen when he whispers in my ear..

"That's crazy! I didn't think they'd supply that many extra." Says Gale with an edge to his voice.

"Me either. Why do you think their in the Meadow?" I ask. The answer scares me. If they turn the power back on to the fence for 'safety reasons', it's bye bye hunting.

"The hovercraft probably just dropped them off there. I'm sure their go into town in a bit and we can get to the lake." He says with confidence. His warm breath in my ear.

Posy starts to peek her head around the shed and Gale yanks her back by the back of her shirt.

"But what if they turn the power on?" I ask. It's turned on several times when Gale and I were on the other side. But we usually just wait it out, it never stays on long. But now with the extra security precautions, they may turn in back on for good.

"They won't." He says. His lips are just inches away from mine. I wouldn't ever think I would be, but I'm tempted to kiss them.

"But what if they do?" I ask staring into those same grey eyes like mine. Seam eyes.

"Katniss, do you trust me?" He asks. Do I trust him? Didn't he ask me that just last night?

"Yes." I say. Finally tearing away my gaze.

"Ok then." He replies. I do my best to trust him, but I'm still nervous.

Just then we hear the heavy thumping sound of the Peacekeeper's boots on the gravel on the other side of the shed. One almost spots us when Vick sneezes. It takes a good few minutes before they finally pass. Heading into town.

"I'm going to go check. Just make sure their all out and then come back." He whispers in my ear again.

He removes me from his lap and heads over to the Meadow. I try to stop her but Posy screams..

"I'm coming too, Gale Gale's!" And runs off after him. It should be ok though. After a few seconds Prim scotch's over next to me.

"What was all that about?" She asks in a concerned tone. I had almost forgot that her, Rory and Vick didn't see the news report about it. I tell her what Gale and I heard.

"Oh, wow. What do you think the date means?" She asks me.

"I don't know Prim. I'm thinking another little attack like they did." I reply.

Just then Gale peeps his head around the corner and tells us the coast in clear. We let them all go ahead of the two of us..

"Everything will be fine, Catnip." He says while squeezing my hand. I just shake my head, keeping my eyes fixed on the Meadow. I crawl under the fence first and then Rory follows, but instead of crawling under, he decides to 'show off' and jump over it. It's at least as tall as me, if not taller. We all shout for him to stop but it's to late. He makes it over but not without crashing hard into me. He hits my feet sending me right on top of him. Gale crawl's under quickly to make sure were ok.

"Well, ah, couldn't contain yourself, huh?" Says Rory with a wink.

"Oh shut up!" I say while smiling. Holding in my laugh.

"It's ok. All the ladies do that to me." He says while we both get up. Gale start's bursting into laughter and so does all the others that crawled under after Gale. I go ahead and let out my held in laugh.

Rory hasn't always been funny. It's wasn't but only a few months ago when I was teasing him and trying to kiss him on the cheek that he said I was a girl, I had cooties. As we start our walk to the lake my excitement slowly starts building back up and I soon forget about the fence.

The lake is only about a ten minute walk from the fence. Gale and I let them go ahead and we bring up the rear, with Posy on his shoulders of course.

"Kat Kat?" She asks as were walking and just entering the woods.

"Hmm?"

"When we get to the lake, will you teach me how to swim?" She asks in her cute, high pitched toddler voice. I taught Prim how to swim, it shouldn't be to hard.

"Sure Pos." I reply looking up to her. It's amazing how fast she's grown. The first time I met Gale's family, she was only 2 months.

"Ah come on! I thought I was your favorite?" Says Gale while looking up to met Posy's face. She shakes her head violently.

"Na. Kat Kat is!" She says with a grin. Gale and I let out a small laugh but she keeps a straight face. I've never been good with children, especially toddlers, but I like Posy.

After several minutes the lake finally comes into view. Every time I see it I'm always struck with memories of my father. When I met Gale, he didn't know there was a lake out here. It took me a while but I finally showed him. After my fathers death it become a memorial of sorts and I never wanted to share it. But I'm better about that now. As were approaching it Gale takes my hand is squeezes it again. He usually just sends me a smile, but I guess it's different now with our new relationship. I'm not complaining though, the touch is warm. Comforting.

Once we fully approach the lake, Prim , Rory and Vick strip of their outer clothes and jump in before I can even blink. The lake's not very big, at all! It's more of a very large, deep pond. But it fits us perfectly and there are fish, Prim's favorite part.

Gale sets Posy down, who insist she can go in with out me. But Gale wins that fight in the end. We lay out the large blanket that Prim was carrying and place the basket with our lunch on it. While I'm helping Posy get her outer clothes off Gale lays down on the blanket, with his hands behind his head. I mentally roll my eyes. After she's left in her underwear and her oversized grey t-shirt Gale calls her over. As I'm laying out her clothes on a rock so they don't wrinkle, I hear Gale whisper something into ear, but I don't catch it. But she's laughing. I smile at the thought of how much Gale loves his siblings. Like I love Prim. After Posy runs over to the lake, waiting for me, I walk back over to the blanket to take my shorts and tank top off. I contemplate though, Gale's sitting there starring at me. I don't know why I'm feeling uncomfortable around him like this. He's seen me in my underwear and bra plenty of times when we swam. And the time I decided to lay out in the sun when we didn't have much luck hunting. But why now I'm I feeling like this? I give him a quick glance before I turn sideways from him and start to remove my pants. I sense his eyes on me, but I try to ignore the thought. But since he's my…."boyfriend", does he 'deserve' to look at me that way? I sigh. After I fold the pants and set them on the blanket I start with my tank top. I yank it off quickly before I can give my mind another second to hesitate. While I'm folding the shirt I look in the corner of my eye over to Gale. His eyes are scanning over my body. I turn my head fully towards him, but his eyes are so fixed on my body that he doesn't even know I'm looking. It angers me.

"Like what you see?" I ask. Not teasingly, but sarcastically. Why am I so angry?

I don't even give him time to answer back before I go over and grab Posy by the arm and enter the lake with her. I try to temporally forget about it and enjoy the company and time with Posy. I place her on my hip and get in. It's hot out but the lake is almost completely shaded by the forest trees so the water is a bit nippy. Posy's grip around my neck tightens when her legs hit the water.

"Don't let me die, Kat Kat!" Says Posy frantically. I hold in my laugh at her fear of the water.

"I won't. But it's just water, it won't hurt you." I assure her.

As I begin to teach Posy how to swim, which is a very slow process, I'm flooded with memories of the first time my father taught me. I do my best to hold back the memory though. Hold back the tears. It's a joyous memory, yes. But it's one that always make's me emotional. It's worse when I'm teaching sometime how to swim. It wasn't that bad with Gale, but it was when I was teaching Prim. I kept thinking to myself, it should be my father teaching Prim to swim, not me.

Posy snaps me out of my thoughts-

"Look! I'm doing it!" She shouts. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized she was swimming, and a good few feet away from me.

"Good job Pos! Keep going!" I shout back.

For a split second I imagine Posy as my daughter. I shake my head, quickly, and very quickly of that thought. The thoughts scares me. Frightens me. Then I'm remembered of the, probably mad, Gale sitting up on the bank waiting for me. When I know Prim is watching Posy, I get out of the lake taking a deep breath before I go over to sit with Gale. As I'm walking over I realize Gale's not even looking at me. Great, I've ruined this, supposed to be day spent together as a couple, by letting something so little and stupid bother me. Right as I sit down next to him he speaks-

"Good job." He says an in even tone. Watching them in the lake.

"With that?" I ask.

"With teaching Posy how to swim." He says finally looking at me. "That's no easy task with her." He adds smiling. I can't believe he's not completely disgusted with me.

"Thanks. It didn't take as long as I thought it was going to." I say while returning the smile. "Look, I'm sorry about getting mad whe-" He cuts me off.

"No, I shouldn't have been looking. That wasn't a right I have yet." He says apologetically. What does he mean by that?

"What?" I ask while sitting up straighter. He does, too.

"Nothing." He replies while looking away from me. I turn towards him more.

"What did you mean by that, Gale?" I ask. I demand an answer from him or that comment will keep me up all night.

"Nothing, Katniss. I just don't have that privilege yet. I was jumping ahead." He replies. Still not meeting my gaze.

"What do you mean by 'yet' though?" I ask. He hesitates several seconds before he speaks again.

"Marriage Katniss. That's not a privilege I can have until marriage." He says harshly and sigh's. "I'm sorry." He adds in a whisper.

"It's ok." I say giving him a reassuring smile. He finally meets my gaze and returns the smile.

As we both watch the four of them play happily in the water together my mind starts with the questions. Did I like him looking at me? Of course not.. But maybe in a way I did. I'm interrupted by Gale scooting closer to me. Our hips touching. He leans in for a kiss and I return in. I'm not mad at him, just a little disappointed. But for some odd, extremely odd reason, I'm somewhat disappointed in myself. He gives me several kisses before he starts making the trails a kisses across my jawbone.

But were quickly pulled apart by the sound of someone cocking a gun behind us. . . . .


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Hello loves! Chapter 20 is ready! I hope you guys enjoy it! I wrote this again in the night when I couldn't sleep. Now there's only going to be about 1 or 2 more Chapters before I finish this and start on the Sequel. I'm deciding to give you guys another little hint/preview: 'A surprise'. I know the little hint not much, but actually the surprise is quite big. I can't wait to start writing it. But for now.. Enjoy chapter 20! Chapter 21 will be up tomorrow(friday) afternoon! P-L-E-A-S-E review and tell me what you think!? - Macayla**

* * *

We both spring to our feet and turn around.

"Well looky here! I know it was bond to happen one day!" Says Darius cheerfully while placing his gun back down.

Darius.

"What are you doing out here?" Asks Gale. I was about to ask the same question. Even though being in the woods is illegal, our Peacekeep's never enforce the laws much.

"Scoping out the woods and meadow." He replies. "I was coming here to tell you all that you might want to skedaddle. These are Capitol Peacekeep's." He adds with a sigh. I've never seen him so, down.

"What are they doing out here?" I ask. The woods is a sacred place to me.

"I ain't gotta clue really." He says while sticking his hands in his pockets and shrugging. "I think to make sure that, ah, country Airgusta doesn't have anything hidden out here." He adds.

The thought scares me. Gale and I have several things we leave out here that they could mistake for something of theirs. But what if they are really out here?

"Hidden? What would they hide?" Gale asks in a very concerned tone.

"Bombs, hide outs, cameras. Anything really." He replies while shrugging again. I look back to see the four kids are still happily playing in the water.

"Why would they be doing all or any of that?" Gale asks. It's like he's reading my mind again.

"Well. I'm not really supposed to be saying anything. It's top secrete." Darius replies.

Usually he would be joking while saying those words, but you can hear the slight frenzy in his voice. After a few seconds he continues-

"But let's just keep what I'm about to tell you between the three of us." We both nod our heads. "The note that Airgusta sent the President said a lot more then what they released. They said they have explosives set in every District that they could ignite at any moment…" He's interrupted-

"But why are they searching out here?" Asks a furious Gale. I have an uneasy feeling to what he's about to say.

"Let me finish. Besides the possible explosives, They also said they have sent at least three 'spies' in every District, including the Capitol. And on the letter it said every person, of every age, of ever race, of every gender will die by the end of the year." He says.

I feel every bit of air leave my body. Airgusta has made many, many threats, but they have never done something quite like this. It's only mid Spring, the Capitol could still fight back before they do what ever they are wanting. A thought hits me..

"Is that what that particular date means?" I ask. I'm a little nervous to hear his answer.

"I'm not sure. It was only signed 'Airgusta' and then that date." He replies. "Look, you guys better get out of here. I got them to start searching a little bit away from here so you guys can get away without being seen." He adds.

Gale quickly calls Prim, Rory, Vick and Posy out.

"Thanks' Darius! Will it still be ok to crawl under the fence by the Seam?" He asks.

"Oh yeah. I have them searching quite a bit away. But you better hurry. Their arrest all of you." He replies frantically.

After we are all dressed again, and with a short explanation to why were leaving, we head back to the fence. Darius heads back over some other way and this time Gale and I walk ahead of the kids. We don't talk much, but only exchange quick glances every so often. One were at the fence and everyone crawls under, we all turn around to head back down the Seam road when-

"What do you think you are all doing?" A man in a Peacekeeper uniform asks. He has a Capitol accent. We all stop dead in our tracks.

"Just.. Me and my sister-" He says, indicating to me. "were just showering our two brothers and sisters the woods. We were just looking, sir." Says Gale.

I take a deep breath and hope that he's buying this story. He didn't technically see us crawl under the fence. So he might. We do all look related. He gives all six of us quick glances.

"Town meeting at 2. In the square. Don't be late. Be prepared for identity checks." He says while still gazing over all of us. He quickly turns on his heels and starts to march off toward town. I think everyone of us lets out the breath we were all holding.

"Holy roll that was close!" Says Vick. We all laugh under are breath at the phrase.

On our short walk back to the house I can't help but wonder what the meeting will be about. Then it hits me, nearly stopping me in my tracks, 'identity checks'. Their see that Prim and I are not related to them. We approach the house exactly when this dawns on me. Prim goes back to our house to change, but when the rest of us are in, Vick, Rory, and Posy go off to change. I stop Gale in the kitchen.

"Gale, do you remember when he said 'identity checks'?" I ask frantically while gripping one of his arms.

"Ah, yeah, I'm pretty good at remembering things that happened five minutes ago." Replies Gale teasingly. But I'm in no teasing mood. We could get arrested.

"Your not listening Gale! Their see were not related." I say frantically again. His brow ceases in concentration.

"It will be fine, Katniss. There's at least hundred _new _Peacekeeper's. The chances are low any one of us will get him Catnip." He says with confidence.

We go through identity checks every year for the reaping. A Peacekeeper pricks your finger for blood, dripping it on a white sheet of paper, and then they scan a little electronic device over the your blood. It brings up your name, age, date of birth, birth parents and.. Siblings! But I calm myself down knowing Gale is right. There are roughly eight thousand people living in District 12, I'm sure neither one of us will get that man.

"Your right." I say closing my eyes and shaking my head.

I feel his arms wrap around me and he paces his head on my shoulder. His face towards me. I return the hug by wrapping my arms around his body and placing my head on his chest. I can hear the steady sound of his heart beating. It comforts me. Warm's me. I never, in a million, billion years that I would ever be in love, not just with any boy, but my best friend, my hunting partner. But I do, I love him. He raises his head so his lips can reach mine and he begins to kiss me. I don't pull away even though one of his brothers could walk out and catch us. It's not that were hiding this from them. But we want to wait for everyone to know when we tell our mothers. Of course expect Posy… and I'm sure Prim has a good idea now. Right as I moan against his lips we hear Rory clear his throat. Gale pulls his lips away from mine, but he doesn't undo his arms.

"Getting a little friendly there?" Asks Rory. I can't see him from where I'm standing but I sense almost anger in his voice. Why anger? Rory never gets angry.

"She is my girlfriend you know?" Replies Gale. Anger rising in his voice. Surely Rory didn't acutely think he had a chance with me? Everyone could tell he was joking of course, but why is he mad?

"Do now." Says Rory as he's walking back in his room. I'm assuming because his voice fades off when he spoke.

"What was that all about?" I ask Gale who's still looking off in that direction.

"Well.." He finally looks back at me. "I only dated one other girl last year, I'm not sure if you remember, but he got really jealous." He replies. I don't remember the girl though. And I'm glad.

"Why did he get jealous?" I ask. But I can already guess the answer.

"I guess 'cause I was spending more time with her then with him." He replies. I was right. Gale and Rory have always had a certain bond. Older brotherly bond I guess you could call it.

He leans back in and kisses me and I return it. After several seconds Posy comes crashing into us, tearing our embrace apart. Gale sighs. But I smile.

"Come on, I'm hungry! Stop doing that nasty stuff and feed me!" Posy shouts. I had almost forgotten it was lunch time. Although I can hear my own stomach growling.

Once Prim is back over, we all sit at the table to eat the squirrel sandwiches we had packed for the lake.

"So when's the wedding?" Asks Rory. Not looking up from his plate.

"What?" Replies Gale. Rory's mad. I can tell.

"The wedding! When you gonna make her my sister in-law?" Asks Rory sarcastically. I do all I can to hold my tongue back. I do control myself though-

"You need to quite being disrespectful Rory!" I say sternly to him. Pointing my finger at him. He fly's out of his chair.

"And since when did you become my mother!?" He screams at me.

"When yours had to go work so you could be sitting here eating right now!" I scream back. I know I shouldn't yell at him, but I do. "She's out there busting her ass for you and your siblings and this is how your acting!?" I scream again. I see Posy cover her ears.

"That's enough! Both-" Gale looks at me. "of you!" He shouts at us.

"And since when did _you _become my father!?" Rory screams at Gale.

When Gale's mad. He's mad! Even his temper can scare me sometimes. There's no mistaking his face, as red as a cheery. He flings his chair back from him and yanks Rory from the back of his collar. Dragging him out the front door. If I was Rory, I would be scared.

"Is Rory going to get in trouble, Kat Kat?" Posy asks me. I sense her eyes on me so I just nod.

I'm probably going to get in trouble by Gale, too. I had no right to yell at him like that. He's a child. I'm not. And he's not my brother, I didn't have the right to correct him really. I feel bad. But Rory does deserve whatever punishment Gale will most likely give him. Posy, Prim, Vick and I eat are lunch with the sound of the two of them yelling at each other out on the porch. I've seen Gale like this several times. Once when he got into a verbal fight with some idiot at school. But I've never seen Rory like this. But the two of them couldn't be more alike. Expect Rory has more humor then Gale. As the four of us are just finishing our lunch, the front door swings open to Rory stomping off to his bedroom. Slamming the door behind him. Gale gently closes the front door behind his and takes a seat at the table. Finishing his lunch. Posy, Prim and Vick drop their plates in the sink and head upstairs to play cards. Leaving just Gale and I alone at the table. Should I say anything? Apologize for screaming at his brother? I find myself sitting there. Just starring at the door. I decide I can't take the awkward silence anymore and I head over to the sink to start washing the dishes. As I am, I see out the kitchen window to several Peacekeeper's knocking on someone's door a few houses down. It sends an uncomfortable chill through me. Especially when the older gentleman opens to door, only to be mauled to the ground and hand cuffed with a gun pointed to his head. Seeing it sends me off guard and I drop the plate I was drying. It goes shattering on the ground. Gale quickly spins around in his chair. I most have a shocked expression on my face because Gale runs over to me, not caring about the broken class. He places his hands on my shoulders and searches my eyes.

"What wrong, Katniss?" He asks frantically.

I stutter. So I just end up turning my gaze to the window and indicating for him to look with my head. I quickly realize no one is out there anymore. They must have arrested the man and took him to the cellar already. He turns back to me.

"Are you sure your alright? You seem a little warm." He says while placing a hand on my forehead.

"I…I'm fine, Gale." I reply. Moving his hand away. He just nods. But I'm not fooling him.

We quickly sweep up the broken class and finish the dishes together. With only the occasional small talk. Should I tell him what I saw? I end up not. After we finish we go into the living room. I sit on the couch, not expecting to 'cuddle', but he lays down. Laying his head in my lap. I lay one of my hands on his chest, and I gently smooth back his hair with my other hand. We stay like that for nearly an hour. Not talking. Not kissing. But just enjoying each others company. And the quite time spent together. I'm about to tell him about the man when I see a large number of people start to make their way to the square.

"Gale?"

"Hmm?" He replies groggily.

"I think it's almost 2." I say. I'm interested in knowing what this 'meeting' will be about.

After we get everyone ready, and I change into a pair of jeans and my hunting boots and jacket, a still mad and red faced Rory reappears and we make our way to the square in town. As were approaching it reminds me far to well of reaping day. Everyone in District 12 is here. And their doing the identity checks first. Gale takes Rory and Vick and I take Prim and Posy with me. Once I find them a little table to do their checks I walk up to one to get mine done. I quickly realize I made the wrong choice. I'm about to turn away when he speaks.

"Take a seat." He says.

It's the same Peacekeeper that we lied to. . . . .


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - Hello my dear, faithful readers! I DEEPLY apologize for not updating yesterday! I have been studying for a very important test. And you know how life can be sometimes :(((! But Chapter 21 is here, YAY! It's not very long, as I just wrote it. But it's very important for the Sequel. I hope you guys like it! I know it's a bit short, But I just threw it together just now. Now Chapter 22 WILL BE up tomorrow(sunday), later afternoon. **

**Majelicious- Thank you! :D**

**Occy3- Haha! I don't like camp that much either, don't feel bad! I get homesick:(. Yes, I will be reveling the title of the Sequel in the next Chapters A/N! :D**

**Also, I'm going to be starting a Facebook fan page for my stories! That way you can keep up with what I'm writing, some of my favorite books ect ect. But mostly what I'm writing, chapter updates, some of my writing bloopers ect ect. And I'll share others people's stories that I like, and share your's if you PM me. It will have N-O link to my personal fb page due to safety and privacy to/for me. Is that something you guys would be interested in? Let me know. I'll give the link for it in the next A/N. I might start a blog, too. And correspond it together you know? :D**

**Anyways, ENJOY this chapter! Chapter 22 will be up sunday(tomorrow) in the later afternoon. Love you all! - Macayla **

**EDIT- HERE's the link! After FacebookDOTcome add this **

**pages/Macaylas-Fanfiction/248486511963779**

**I'm still working on the page. But I _just _set it up! Go over there and like it. Be sure to tell me your username on here so I know who you are! :D**

**EDIT2 - Like the new cover ? :D :D**

* * *

Run. That what I should do. But how far would I get? That will only make the punishment I'm about to get worse. As I take a seat, I pray, plea for some type of miracle.. And I get one. Another Peacekeeper walk's up to the table I'm at, and I recognize him. Darius!

"Your wanted in the Meadow, sir. They think they found something of suspicion. I can take your place here." Darius says. I feel all the air in my lungs return.

"Thank you." He says. He gets up and walks away. I try to hold back my smile. Darius pretty much just saved my life. Literally.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Darius says while taking his seat in front of me grinning. I suppress a smile, too. I almost forgot Darius doesn't know he just saved my life.

"Hey!" I reply cheerfully. I am cheerful.

"You seem to be in a good mood, but I'm not complaining." He says with a wink. I just smile and he continues- "Alright, You know how it works."

I hold up my hand and he takes a small needle and pokes it into the top of one of my fingers. Immediately making blood appear. It only hurts for a few seconds, but it quickly goes away. All of a sudden I remember Posy, When I dropped her off to get hers, she was nervous, she's never had to get an I.D. check. As Darius is dripping my blood from my finger onto a little white sheet of paper, I lean back in my chair to try to get a view of Posy who's down a few tables. I see her, crying, but I also see Gale, Rory and Vick with her. They must have already gotten their's done. As I sit back up in my chair, Darius is just scanning my blood with the little device, but he's grinning.

"What?" I ask. Probably some joke.

"Like what you saw, huh?" He replies. I hadn't realized until now, just as I was leaning back a Peacekeeper was walking past us. Making it appear that I was looking at him. Since I'm in a good mood, I decide to play it for all it's worth.

"Maybe I did." I reply teasingly. I never have a little fun, so what the heck!

"Well, just don't tell Gale." He says. I roll my eyes-

"Tell me what?"

I hear that behind me. I tilt my head up to see him. My head bumping into his stomach.

"That your girlfriend was checking out another guy!" Says Darius with a wink.

"I wasn-" Gale cuts me off though..

"You done yet, Catnip?" He asks an in even tone. Great. Now what was meant to be a joke has now turned into this.

I look back over to Darius to see. Sometimes it takes the little device some time to find records.

"Just….a….seco-" He says while eyeing the little screen on it. "Yep, your good." He looks up smiling.

Gale takes me, yanks me by the arm and out of the chair. He's mad. He doesn't say anything as we collect Prim and start to make the tiny, little walk, with the mass crowds of people into the middle of the square. I try looking for my mother, but the crowds are so thick it's impossible. Reaping day is not even this busy, And it's mandatory, unless your on deaths door, to attend the reaping. I feel an uncomfortable chill run through me. And then I remember what Darius said, _'They think they found something of suspicion'. _What did they find? Something of Gale's and I's? Or was it really something of Airgusta's? As we enter the square, it's set up exactly like reaping day. Two huge screens on either side of the Justice Building and a huge stage with one, tiny, little podium set up. But something different. I look up to the top of the shop buildings to see Peacekeepers with guns. And not just their regular guns, but riffles. Reaping day always have protection, but not like this. Gale takes my hand and squeezes it. Maybe he's not mad. We make our way further in, extremely slow because of the massive crowds of people. Everybody's bumping into one another. It feels claustrophobic. Gale's holding Posy, and I sense Vick and Prim's hands clutching onto my jacket so we stay together. I've never seen this amount of people gathered into one place before.

"Don't you think this is all odd?" I ask Gale in a whisper. Something's not right to me.

"What do you mean? It's just busy." He says. Were at a stand still so Gale get's to his toes to see over the crowd. "That is about as far as were going." He says. Were not even near the stage. The only thing we can see are the two screens.

"Are you serious? Can you see the stage?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's way up there though." He says while placing his feet back on the ground and facing me. "We should still be able to hear. The microphones are loud." He says shrugging.

Just as I nod my head I'm shoved to the ground, taking Prim and Vick with me.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Plea's a boy.

I look up from the ground to see him, the bakers son again. Peeta I believe.

"Watch where your going next time!" Gale shouts at him.

They both offer me a hand up, which I gladly take. They both help Prim and Vick up, too.

"Again, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" He pleas again. Gale's about to open his mouth but I speak before him.

"It's ok. No big." I reply. I normally would be mad. But for some odd, extremely odd reason, I'm not. He smiles.

"I'm Peeta." He says while moving his hand toward me. I shake it.

"Katniss." I reply. Now's my chance. Now's my chance to thank him for saving my life over 4 years ago.

"Well, nice to meet you." Says Gale sarcastically.

He place a hand on my back, forcing me in front of him. He makes all six of us turn our back's toward.. Peeta. I feel horrible, completely horrible. I look over my shoulder, to say something to him. What, I don't know, but he's gone already. I sigh. The meeting hasn't started yet, and I'm pissed at Gale.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shout at him while turning around to face him. The crowd is so think my chest is touching is.

"What?" He says a bit surprised, while looking around, and not towards me.

"Being rude to him Gale!" I shout back. Thankfully the crowds already loud, so were not making a scene.

"I wasn't…It's nothing Katniss." He's still not giving me the time of day.

"Yes, you were!" I let the next words slip before I can stop them. "He did save my life once you know?" I blurt out. Almost in a whisper.

"What?" He says, finally looking down at me.

"It's nothing, Gale!" I say mockingly. I scowl and then turn back around. He's about to say something when the meeting starts. All the people around me, including me, look up to the one of screens when we hear the static of the microphone. It's the Mayor. Mayor Undersee.

"Good afternoon Citizen's of District 12…" Hi voice rings through the crowds, shutting everyone up. He pauses for a second, everything is quite except the wind and the sound of a newborn baby crying somewhere. He continues-

"We would like to thank you for your obedience being here. As most of you know, Panam has been receiving threats from the country of Airgusta for over seventy years. This week, they have made it final that they are finally going through with their threats. As a country, and as a District, we must band together. The President has asked each District to hold a meeting, like this, to discuss the matter of Airgusta. In the note that was sent to President Snow, It was clear they want war with Panam-"

As he says those words everyone starts murmuring to the person next to them. I feel Gale's free hand that's not holding Posy, on my shoulder. The Mayor continues once again…

"Now, does this mean it will happen? I'm not sure. But we must be ready and prepared for probable attacks. The particular date that was on the letter, is only several months away. President Snow is already ordering the Panam Army to start taking precautions. They might, and this is a maybe, want young men from here, and other Districts to join. To fight. But that is not official as of now."

He ends by introducing another District official. He practically repeats everything the Mayor just said. Another official takes the stand after him, again, telling us everything we already know. It's not until they announce the Head Peacekeeper do people 'tune' back in.

"Good afternoon. What a lovely day. I would like to start of by saying, as your Head Peacekeeper, it is my duty to insure that our Peacekeeper's are properly doing their job. Their job is to protect and serve the community of District 12. Now, President Snow did not release this, but I have gotten word to proceed with telling you all this. In the note, it was notified that two spies from Airgusta has been sent to every District in Panam. Including the Capitol-"

Something Gale and I already know from Darius…

"The main reason we did I.D. checks before this meeting, was to insure the Identity of all the citizens of 12. We are very pleased, and happy to announce one of the spies has been captured from here!"

Just as he says those words, the crowd goes crazy with applauding. After a good minute of this, he continues…

"But.. We are sad to announce it was one of our own Peacekeepers. He will be interrogated and questioned before his execution. We are sad to see it's one of our own, but we are happy he will no longer be a threat to Panam, and most importantly, District 12. The identity of him will be reveled sometime later today or tomorrow. I thank you on behalf of every official for being here today. Please return home safe."

The microphone goes off and the seal of Panam reappears on the screens. Immediately everyone disperses. Emptying out quickly. I turn towards Gale.

"That was something." He says to me. And I agree.

"Yeah. Do you really think Panam is going to go to war with them?" I ask in a hushed voice.

"I'm not sure. Were talk about it later." He says. Later meaning when our siblings aren't around. A thought hits me-

"You…You don't think.. Darius is the spy do you?" I ask. The thought scares me. I've always trusted him. Gale start's laughing. "It's not funny Gale! What if he is?" I'm still mad at him, but I'm even more now.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be doing community service for that type of crime." He says. Indicating for me to look to the stage.

I hadn't realized we are just about the only citizens left in the square until now. The Peacekeeper's are taking the stage and the screens down. And Darius is one of them. Gale gives a laugh and a shrug. I just roll my eyes.

"Come on, lets get home." He says while looking at Posy he's still holding.

We both turn around. Prim and Vick are there.

But Rory's not. . . . . .


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Hello my dearies! Chapter 22 is finally here! I deeply apologize for not updating yesterday. Something unexpected popped up, making me unable to write and upload on here. Hope you all understand! I L-O-V-E this Chapter! It's probably one of my favorite I have written! It's got drama and some fluff!**

**HOC97- Aw, Thank you for your review!**

**Occy3- I know! I had to add a little Peeta in that Chapter. I thought it was cute! Thank's for liking the FB page!**

**About the Facebook page, I recommend 'liking' it because I will be able to give updates and hints about the next chapter(s), ect. And when I'm running behind with publishing! Alright.. The moment you have all been waiting for.. the name of the Sequel is... "No Sad Goodbye's"! I'm working on the cover picture right now, make sure to watch the Facebook page for the cover picture, BEFORE I start and publish the sequel! Do you like the name?**

**Anyway, Enjoy Chapter 22 lovies! It's a bit longer, YAY! Chapter 23 will, mostly likely, almost positive will be up tomorrow, but not until after 5:30 - 6pm EST. Check the fb page for changes. Anyway's, ENJOY! - Macayla**

* * *

I knew Rory was mad, extremely mad. But I never thought he would run away.

"Where's Rory?" I gasp while grabbing Gale's arm. He shrugs.

"Not sure. He'll come back." Gale says. Calm and collected. But he's fighting back a laugh. And I'm not in the mood for jokes or pranks.

The three of them, except Posy whose almost asleep, starts bursting out laughing. They knew Rory was gone.

"It's not funny!" I shout. I was pissed before, but now I'm livid.

I punch Gale hard in the arm. Hard enough to know I'm not playing.

"Calm down, Catnip. He asked to go over to his friends house after the meeting. Guess he left already." He says. Still fighting his laugh. The others stopped when they saw how mad I was. I roll my eyes.

Prim and Vi ck lead the way to the house, Gale's still holding Posy who's snoring away, And I walk just slightly behind Gale. I have nothing to say to him. Did he really think I was 'checking out' another guy? He knows for a fact I'm not like the slut's he goes, use to go around, kissing… and God knows what else. The thought of that makes me even more pissed. I feel like slapping him across the face again. But I hold back… for now.

I was lost in my own thoughts to notice Gale paused just for a split second so I was caught up with him. He doesn't say anything. He only stopped so we would be walking side by side. My thoughts resume. Maybe having a deeper relationship with Gale isn't best for me. Or us. Yes, I'm pretty positive I.. love him. But sometimes you have to let go of the things you love, for the better. Gale and I just have to much differences. Similar situations? Yes. We both have to look over and care for our families. But outside of that, Do we have personal things in common? I search hard for an answer but come back empty. Unless you count enjoying the woods and the sport of hunting. But I don't technically enjoy either. Since my fathers death, the woods are almost painful. And hunting is not my favorite thing. I don't enjoy watching an animal gasp for air with an arrow struck through it's chest. I only do it to feed my family. To survive.

"What are you thinking about in that pretty little mind?" Gale says while slipping his arm around my waist. I thought he was mad at me, too? I start to stutter..

"I.. It's.. Nothing Gale. Just tired." I reply. Avoiding his gaze and keeping my eyes trained on the Seam ahead. I hear him sigh.

"Something is, Catnip. You can talk to me." He says while squeezing my waist. Should I tell him? Yes. But not here. Not now.

"I know." I reply in a whisper.

The remaining minute or so walk, Gale keeps his arm around me. I don't pull away. Knowing that will spark some kind of suspicion. I feel his eyes trained on me. But I don't dare to look over at him. The rest of the walk is quite. The only sounds come from Prim and Vick's small talk and Posy's light snoring. With the cool, refreshing wind in my face and the warm, protective arm Gale has around me, I feel almost relaxed. Am I still mad? Yes. But I feel calm. Peaceful. I've paid no attention to my surroundings until I realize we are walking in the front door of Gale's house. Gale unwraps his arm from around me and head's upstairs to put Posy to bed to continue her nap. I immediately miss Gale's arm from around me. But I quickly get over it. Very quickly. Prim heads home to see if mother is back and needs anything. And Vick helps me wash a few dirty dishes that are left in the sink. I've never been extremely close to Vick. I decide now's my time to get to know him a little better. As I scrub the dirty dishes and Vick dries. I spark up a conversation…

"So how's school been going?" I ask.

"Good acutely!" He says smiling. "We've been learning about Coal Byproducts. It's fascinating!" He says joyfully.

"That's neat." I reply. I rack my brain for another question, but he speaks before me..

"I.. ah.. I don't mean to stick my nose into business that isn't mine. But I can't help but to notice you and Gale…" He says the words shyly. Almost embarrass to ask. I decide, since it's Vick, to hold nothing back. I let out a slight laugh under my breath.

"Oh.. Yeah.. I guess we deiced to make our friendship.. More then just friends." I reply. Hoping I worded it right.

"Good! I like you, of course!.." He replies happily. ".. Unlike Gale's last girlfriend." He adds while rolling his eyes.

"Last girlfriend?" I ask. I knew Gale dated a girl in his grade last year. But now I have a new curiosity to know more about her. I never met her.

"Yeah, she was some idiot. She was surprisingly pretty nice. But Ma told me they were both only in it for one thing." He says looking up to me and raising an eyebrow. It's amazing how smart he is, to obviously know what his mother was talking about.

"Oh.." I reply. Scrubbing the plate a little harder with frustration. Anger. Hatred. To who though? Gale or this girl? "Who was she?" I ask after a few seconds.

"What does it matter?" A voice behind me asks. It's not Vick's voice.

It's Gale's.

Gale must have gave Vick some look because he shoots me a quick smile, puts down the wet plate and rag, and heads out the front porch. Taking his book from the table with him. Gale starts resuming where Vick left off.

"What does it matter, Katniss? He says through gritted teeth. He's angry. But why? After several seconds of no answer he continues. "You know I do, did have a life outside of you!" He says. I still don't understand why he's so mad..

"Why are you so upset, Gale?" I ask while I stop cleaning the dirty plate and I look up at him.

"It's nothing, Katniss! Nothing you'd understand!" He says. Spitting his anger out at every word. I'm beyond livid now!

"Why? Because I'm not one of those whores that would freely give herself over to a hog of man that can't keep his pants up?!" I scream at him.

Of course people go to the slag heap to kiss, makeout. But there's well over a handful of guys that go there for more. Of course with the willing girls. It shouldn't surprise me Gale was one of those guys wanting more. But it does for some reason. I continue screaming at him. I realize I have absolutely _no_ control over my mouth…..

"I'm not one of those girls, Gale!" A shocking thought hits me, and I voice it. "Is that what you were doing? Saying you have 'loved' me for a long time, but yet turn around and pull down your pants for some tramp?!" I hold back the tears.

Gale doesn't say anything. He stops and places both hands on the edge of the counter in front of him. Head down. I lower my voice and cross my arms…

"I'm sorry, Gale. But this just isn't going to work. We have too many differences. You'll always be my best friend, but nothing more." I let out.

After I say those words, I feel as though someone stuck a knife into my chest. It hurts. I do like Gale. But I know its best. Sometimes you have to let go of the ones you love most. I close my eyes. Gale's angry voice makes me jerk my eyes back open…

"I told you, I stopped doing that once you said you loved me back!" He spits out through gritted teeth still. He's only more angrier, and his temper is starting to scare me. I'm not scared of him, But of his words.

He yanks me into his arms. Kissing my lips passionately. Before I can respond, my lips are moving with his.

"I'm not losing you, Katniss! I've made poor shitty mistakes in the past, I just need you to forgive me." He says. He never leaves his lips from mine. He only stops kissing me to get the words out. He kisses me again before I speak.

"I do. I forgive you." I say against his lips. I do. Yes, he's made mistakes, but don't we all at one point or another? I'm not usually the forgiving type, but for Gale, I'll do anything not to lose him either.

We resume our passionate kissing and I feel Gale's arms move over each side of my torso, past my waist and hips. He reaches behind my legs just under my butt and pushes me backwards and hauls me onto the counter. The hunger, the shiver, the incredible feeling. It all returns. I've never had affection in this way. This type of affection, feeling and experience can only be between two people who are in love.

He reaches his hand up to my messy braid, most likely to undo it. But I stop his hand, intertwining my fingers through his. His hand is warm.

He stops kissing my lips and begins making a small trail of kisses to my ear this time. I tilt my head to the side, closing my eyes and basking in every moment of this feeling. It's not until he softly bites down I moan. And I'm just about positive it was loud enough for Vick to hear from the porch.

"Quite, Catnip." Gale says into my ear.

I can't help but to think I'm one of those girls. A tramp. But I know I'm not. I'm not letting him do this to 'fill a need', I'm letting him do this because I love him. And I know it's vice-versa. Gale bites down again and this time I manage to stiffen my moan. But the sound of feet coming down the stairs tares his lips away from me. But he still keeps our hands intertwine, and his other hand on my hip. We both look over to see Posy descending the stairs. Dragging the long, thick top blanket well behind her. And she's crying. Gale immediately rushes over to her when her little, four year old legs hit the floor. He crouches down on her level, placing his hands on her shoulders…

"What wrong, Princess?" He asks. I can't help but imagine Gale, as a father. But I quickly shake my head of the thought.

"I… I.. M.. Miss.. Ma.. Mama!" She says in between hysterical sobs. Tears are running down her cheek's.

"Shhh.." He says, pulling her into his arms. "I do, too. But she'll be back soon. I promise." He says in a calmed, hushed voice.

The scene in front of me makes me smile. Not because of the pain Posy's going through. But the scene of a big, strong brother comforting his little, frail sister in distress. After a little shy of a minute her sobs begin to subside. She looks to be getting over it, until she burst out in tears again..

"Bu.. But.. Wha.. What if she…Ne…Never.. Comes…B…Back!" She says. Again, in between sobs.

I can't take the scene of a wailing Posy like this any longer. I walk over and swoop her up from Gale's arms. I sit her on the counter and place each hand on each side of her cheeks…

"Posy, I promise you mommy will be back. Okay? She wouldn't leave you. And until she does come back, you know I'm here. Okay, sweet pea?" I brush back some lose hair from her forehead.

She immediately stops crying, and nods her head. I place her back on the floor and she slowly and quietly makes her way back upstairs. Sucking her thumb and dragging that long, over sized blanket behind her. Gale lets out a shy laugh before he makes his way back over to me, rewrapping his arms around my waist. I just place my hands on his chest while looking over his shoulder, making sure Posy get's back upstairs safely.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!" Gale says in a hushed, slightly amused voice. Once Posy's head disappears I meet his gaze.

"What?" I ask, smiling.

"You. With Posy. That was amazing." He says while laughing.

"I've just got that magic touch." I reply teasingly. Letting out a laugh of my own.

"Mmm…" He says while pressing his lips against my neck. "You do on me, too."

I try to stop it, but I blush. I feel a rush of warmth radiate from my cheek's. But it's easily confused with the warmth cursing through me. He gives me one more, long, lingering kiss on the lips before we continue cleaning the dishes.

After were finished, we realize the power is turned on. The house has no air conditioning unit. So only the few lamps and T.V. work when the power is on. It usually only last for a few hours. But thankfully the fence is a total different power unit.

"I should tell Posy if she's still awake. She loves to watch those old cartoons they play." Says Gale.

He rushes up the stairs and I walk into the living room. Turning the T.V. on. The Capitol owns and runs every channel. There's not many though. I flip it on and it turns on to the Capitol news channel. I quickly change it to the next channel. Some fashion show. I immediately flip to the next. Cartoons. Their old, even before the Capitol. But I leave it there for Posy. Just as I toss the remote on the arm chair, Posy comes flying down the steps and almost crashes into me as she flings herself onto the couch. Still dragging that over sized, worn out blanket with her. I watch Gale as he tucks the blanket around her. Gale laughs at her determined attention toward the T.V. I suppress a smile, too. After Gale informs Vick, who insist he still wants to read his book, Gale sits in the old, falling apart arm chair on the wall. And I spread out on the other couch across from him. I peacefully find sleep at the sound of Posy's giggling.

I wake up with the same sound. Posy's giggling. I must have only fell asleep for a minute, but the cartoon on the T.V. is different. I took over to the window that's behind Gale to see the sun is lower on the horizon. From the look of it, it must be around five o-clock.

"Ah! There's sleeping beauty!" Say's Gale. I can see his grin from across the small room. I grin and roll onto my stomach. Still having my face toward him.

"Now don't go back to sleep on us. Posy did everything she could to wake you up a few minutes ago!" He says.

"I'm not." I reply. We stay there, starring at each other until I feel my eyelids begin to drop some.

"Now, Vick!"

Before I can process Gale's words, Vick springs up from behind the arm of the couch and bangs two, _extremely _loud pans right over my head. The sound echo's straight through my head. I spring up, only to fall, face first to the ground. I spring, sitting upright..

"Damn it!"

I take in the laughs. Gale's practically has tears he's laughing so hard, Posy just fell off the couch(,too) from laughing. And Vick's in the middle of the floor, on his back, laughing his head off. Am I mad? No. My laugh soon joins in. The house is a choir of laughter. Just then, Prim walks in, making her way over to us. Taking in the scene of four, crazy people laughing uncontrollably….

"Well what in the world is so funny?" She asks, already laughing at the scene she's taking in.

Vick, although pausing every few seconds to burst out laughing, tells Prim. Now the five of us all join Prim in another round of uncontrollable laughter. I look around and everyone has tear stains down the cheeks from laughing so hard. Everyone's laughter starts dying down when the T.V. flicks off from the lose of power..

"Crap!" Shouts Posy.

Since we all in good, laughing mood. It sends us into a round of short giggles at Posy's usage of the word. After I collect myself from the laughter I get up from the floor..

"I'm going to start dinner.. Oh.. And Vick?" He looks up at me. "Thanks for the headache!" I say, completely teasingly. They all chuckle.

Gale follows me into the kitchen. But I almost wish he wasn't. Not that I'm mad at him. But I'm quite capable of preparing a small meal. I look over to the counter to see what game we have. Not much.

"We need to go hunting." I say. "But how are we going to? With all those Peacekeepers?" I ask while surveying the game. We only have one squirrel, that already has a small rotting spot, and a good size rabbit.

"It will be fine. I'm going to leave in the morning." He replies.

"I'm coming with you." I say. We always catch more as a team.

"No, you need to stay here and watch the kids. Rory's going to stay the night with his friend, so you'll just have Posy and Vick to look over tomorrow while I'm gone." He says. But I know why he doesn't want me in the woods. It's not safe right now.

I don't start an argument. Were both an in amazing, great, happy mood's and I don't want to spoil that. I just nod my head and he smiles. He was probably preparing himself for a disagreement.

"So what are you going to make?" He asks me. I look over between the rabbit and squirrel. And settle for one..

"Rabbit stew. Is that ok?" I ask, meeting his beautiful, grey seam eyes.

"Perfect! Do you need help?" He asks.

"Oh.. No. I think I got it." I smile at him. He kisses my forehead, and then picks up the deck of cards from the table and starts a game with the kids in the living room.

I smile at the scene. Me, starting a meal, Gale taking charge and playing with the younger ones. It doesn't feel like a house. It feels like a home. I start a small fire in the stove burner and put a large pot on to boil. I chop several different herbs up and add them to the pot, before skinning and dicing the rabbit. Throwing it into the pot as well. I begin chopping a few vegetables…

"Beautiful!" Gale says behind me.

It takes me a second to realize what he is talking about. But for the first time, since my fathers death,

I was singing…..


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - Surprise! Chapter 23 is up early! I had afternoon plans but they got canceled. So here it is! LOTS of fluff, little drama. I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews! I read _each _one, and they mean so much to me! I love them! **

**HOC97- Thank you S-O much for spreading the news to your friend! As an author, that means so much coming from a reader. You have no clue! Now.. I know _exactly _what you mean about them getting mad at each other all the time. I agree. But.. When I was reading the trilogy, It came off to me as though Gale and Katniss know how to disagree, and have arguments. Even Katniss said it, I think in Catching Fire. But wait until, "No Sad Goodbye's"! There's going to be loads of fluff, and drama that has nothing to do with them, but they will start to have relationship problems, too. But just for your comment, I added extra fluff, just for you! xD Ireland... I've always wanted to visit! I hope to live there one day. (Co. Clare area)**

**firework7, Occy3, everyone else- Thank you for your reviews! I love each one! :D :D I never thought I would have this many followers and reviews!**

**Chapter 24 will be up tomorrow afternoon! AND... tomorrow on the facebook page, the cover for "No Sad Goodbye's" will be reveled! Anyway.. Hope you enjoy this Chapter! Yay, it's a bit longer, too! Please continue to review. Much love - Macayla**

* * *

I hadn't realized it. But I was. Not loudly, more like humming really. I turn around just slightly to see Gale. He has a grin plastered across his face. Not an amused grin, a warm one. It makes me smile, but blush. I never sing, only occasionally to Prim after a nightmare. But Gale has never heard me, Except one time. When I thought I was in the woods by myself. But we only knew each other for a few months at that time. When I see Gale make his way over to me, I turn back around to continue cutting the vegetables. I feel his arms wrap around me and his head rest on my shoulder.

"You should sing more often. That was beautiful…" He says. He pauses for several seconds before he says his next words. "… Your beautiful." He says those last words in a whisper. It makes my smile return.

"Your not to bad yourself." I reply. He chuckles, and so do I.

I'm only wearing a thin strapped tank top, so he starts to kiss my shoulder. All the feelings return again, just by the simple touch of Gale's lips pressed against my skin. I take a deep breath as I feel his lips move to my neck. I'm just about to stop cutting and turn around, to kiss him, when I hear someone clearer their throat. Gale stops.

"I don't mean to intrude, but it's your turn Gale." Says Prim. I can just hear the smile on her face.

"Oh, I'll be there in a minute. Let Posy have my turn." Gale says. He still has his arms around me, but his head turned towards her.

I hear Prim's feet leave the room. It seems like we always get interrupted. But that's a good thing, I'm almost scared to know what will happen if we don't get interrupted. Gale resumes right where he left off. I let him continue while I cook. I finish chopping the vegetables and I lean over to drop them in the pot. They go in and I place the lid on top to cook. It surprisingly doesn't take very long at all. I look out the window to see the sunset starting. It's peaceful. The view of the beautiful yellow and orange sky, and the warm, amazing feel of Gale lips on my neck, and his arms around me. I close my eyes. Happy. My father would want me to be. It's not until Gale bites down on my neck, _hard_, that my eyes fly open. I don't moan, I yelp, that hurt!

"Gale!" I shout while spinning around to face him. My hand immediately fly's to the area he bit. He starts laughing. "It isn't funny!" But I don't sound very stern while lightly laughing myself. "You going to give me a hickey!" I add.

I see the girls in school, after they come back from the slag heap, covered in them. It's disgusting.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He says while still laughing. "But come on, It didn't hurt that bad!" He adds.

"Yes, it did Gale!" But I'm starting to laugh harder. I'm not mad, I'm amused acutely.

"I didn't bite any harder then I did your ear, and you liked that!" He says. Our laughing filling the kitchen.

"Yes you did!" I shout.

"Oh.. Oh.. Really? Then do it to me! Come on!" He says while tilting his head and pointing to his neck, Which makes me laugh harder.

"No!" I shout again. He just shakes his head. When I remove my hand from my neck, his eyes widen and his mouth falls open. "What?" I ask. Not laughing anymore.

"Mmm… Too late." He says while pointing to his bite on my neck.

"What? Gale, your an asshole!" I shout at him. I'm still not mad, but I'm not happy! At the usage of the bad word, he starts bursting out in laughter.

"I'm just messing with you, Catnip! Nothing's there." He says. Grinning like a bobcat. He rewraps his arms around me.

"Your still an asshole just so you know." I say. He laughs before his lips meet mine.

He starts kissing me passionately again. I realized, no one has ever made me laugh like that. Not even Prim. He pretty much repeats the same process with his hands like earlier. Placing my on the counter again. I place my hands in his hair. How long we stay like that, I have no clue. I hear some ones feet enter the kitchen, only to leave again. For the first time, the hunger almost over takes me, and I want more then just this. I open my eyes, the same time Gale does, are lips still kissing, and his eyes are dark… with lust. I'm just about to say something, what I have _no _clue, when I see the pot of stew burst into flame's over Gale's shoulder. I take my hands and shove Gale off of me, and run over to the stove. We can't afford to lose any food. There's a bucket of water on the counter and I dump it over the pot. The small fire immediately goes out. But the stew is ruined. Everything's burnt. Gale strides over next to me. I look over to him. He's shaking his head, but he's smiling.

"Way to go, Catnip!" He says teasingly. But I'm not amused. The house immediately starts to smell of smoke and burnt food.

"It's not funny! I've completely ruined it! All we have left is that squirrel, Gale. And that's not enough for one person!" I shout. I'm not mad at him, I'm mad at myself.

I walk over to the table and sit. Crossing my arms, with my head down. I feel like a five year old about to have a tantrum. I hear Gale messing around behind me in the kitchen. After several minutes of trying to hold back my tears and listening to Gale clank pans around, He speaks.

"Dinner's ready!" He shouts. Loud enough where they can hear in the living room.

I get up and go to Gale, who's standing over the stove. I see that the stew is still there. But he picked out some of the burnt pieces, and replaced it with the squirrel. He wraps one arm around my waist as we both stare at the food.

"See, it's not ruined. It's fixed, ok?" He says as though he _is _talking to a five year old. I smile and kiss him.

"Please! Not again!" Says Prim from behind us. It makes both Gale and I smile.

Everyone dishes out their helpings and find's a seat at the table. I notice Posy, who's sitting directly in front of me, just shift her spoon around in the bowl.

"Something wrong with it, Pos?" I ask. It tastes fine to me. Gale did amazing with saving it.

She looks up at me and I notice her face is pale. I get up from my seat and walk over to her, placing a hand on her forehead. I'm not a healer like my mother, but I know for sure she has a fever.

"I think she's sick, Gale." I say. Even having the slightest cold can be deadly in District 12. With out bodies lacking the proper nutrition, it makes it ten times harder for our immune systems to fight off illnesses. Even though, our families are probably the most well fed families in 12, Vick nearly died last year from just having an old coughing cold. So with Posy's fever, it immediately puts me on the alert. Gale gets up and stands beside her chair, opposite of me. He places his hand on her forehead, too.

"Yeah, She's warm." He says while looking at me. Just then she sneezes.

"Prim, run back home and tell mom so she can give her the right medicine." I say to Prim. She quickly gulps her food down and runs out the door. My mother makes medicines with the herbs I collect from the woods.

After we get Posy nestled in on the coach, and coax the medicine in Prim brought back, We go back to the table to finish supper. This time Gale moves his bowl over to sit next to me.

"She'll be fine don't you think?" He asks me. Usually I'm the one asking reassurance from him, but I know Vick's illness last year is on his mind.

"I know she will." I reply while placing my hand on his.

Just then there's a knock on the door, not frantic, but a light tap really. It's probably my mother to come check on Posy. I start to get up from my chair but Gale jumps up.

"I'll get it." He says while smiling. I shrug and sit back down. I hear Posy sneeze again from the living room.

I watch as Gale opens the door, then slightly step's outside, and closing the door about halfway. Their talking in hushed voices. I sit up straighter in my chair, to try to see who it is. But I can only see the very top of the person's head over Gale's tall frame. It's probably Thom, but the voice sounds offal high to be his. To be a man's. It's a girl's voice. Anger.

That's what I feel. But what if it's just Madge? I listen for a second, I can't make out words, but I know that isn't her voice. I quickly push my chair back and walk over to the door, yanking it open from Gale's hand. I see her, a girl that must be older then me. She's not in my year. But she's beautiful. She has long, wavy red hair and piercing blue eyes.

She's one of the tramps...

She has jeans on, but her boobs are pushed up from her shirt. Showing a large amount of cleavage. It hits me. Why would she come here? And why would Gale be so intent on being the one to open the door? He turns around to see me, meeting my eyes, but then he turns back toward the girl-

"See, I'm sorry. I'm in a relationship now." He says to the girl. She looks me up and down and scowls at me.

"Well, let me know when your done fucking her. I'll be waiting." She says. She gives me one last look and then walks off.

Before I can even think, I'm starting to run after her, but before I get down the steps, Gale yanks me by the back of my shirt and pulls us both inside. Shutting the door behind us. Before I can say anything he's leading me by my hand upstairs. I look over to see Vick and Posy watching us. Once were in the room he turns towards me. And for the first time, I'm able to think. And I'm pissed again.

"What in the world was that all about?" I shout at him. Was he really turning the girl away? Or was it only because I caught him that he said those words. Gale stay's completely calm.

"She was just an old girl I use to…" He pauses. I cross my arms and raise my eyebrows. "..use to…"

"What, Gale?" I ask angrily. I ask although I already know the answer.

"…fool around with, Katniss. But that's why I was turning her down. I'm with you now. I wouldn't do that to you." He says.

A thought hits me. Gale must really love me then. He's choosing to be with me, when he could be with someone like her. You have her, with her pushed up breast and full woman figure. And then me, with my messy hair and over sized clothes. Which hide both of what she was showing off. I realize I'm not mad anymore. He _was_ turning her down, and he chooses to be with someone like me, rather then her? She's probably a much better kisser then I'll ever be. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Were good?" He asks. I smile.

"Yes. Fine." I reply. I'm more then fine with him, I'm proud of him. Our lips meet, yet again. But he's the one to pull away.

We walk back downstairs, hand in hand to the table. We all finish our dinner in silence. Not awkward, just peaceful. I wonder to myself what would have happened if Gale didn't stop me from running to the girl. I have no idea what I was planning on doing.

After we finish eating and Vick and Gale volunteer to wash dishes, I walk Prim back home.

"You and Gale are so cute together." Prim says to me as soon we are off their porch. I just smile.

"Thanks, Little Duck." I say while placing an arm around her shoulders. It's amazing how tall she is already.

"I mean it, Katniss. He makes you happy." I just smile. "I saw the way he was making you laugh in the kitchen." She says.

"Yeah, I guess he does get that out of me." I reply. Hoping she'll just drop the subject.

"Yes, but he's always made you laugh and smile. It's just that you look different around him. It's hard to explain." She says while sounding confused.

"Well, our relationship is different now, Prim." I reply. I have no idea what she's trying to say though.

"I know. But you just look so happy and… I don't know. I've just never seen you so happy before." She says while finally meeting my gaze.

"Yes, he does make me happy. But so do you!" I say to her as we walk up to our front door. "I love you, Primmy." I wrap her into a hug. "Very much." I add.

"I love you, too!" She says. We say our goodnights and she heads inside. Shutting the door behind her.

I take a deep breath before I walk back to Gale's house. I smile at the thought of the young lady she's turning in to. And how proud father would be of her. I open the front door and see the only remaining light's are coming from the candles in the kitchen and living room, it's fully dark out now. And I see Vick's bedroom door is shut. He must be in bed now. I walk in the living room the check on Posy. She's snoring away on the couch. I tuck the blankets in more around her and blow the candles out. Leaving the only light coming from the kitchen. I look at Posy's small, sleeping figure, and say a quick prayer of healing. She's not even my sibling and I can understand how worried Gale is.

Gale.

I look around to see he's no where in site. A horrible thought hits me. But I quickly discard it. Especially when I sense him behind me.

"She asleep?" He asks in a hushed voice. I turn around to see him.

"Yeah. I thought I would just leave her out here. Since she's already asleep and all." I say, in a hushed voice also.

"That's fine. She doesn't need to sleep with you and get you sick, too." He says with a smile. I return it.

I squeeze his arm as I pass him to walk upstairs to wash and change. But he follows me. As I'm halfway up the stairs, with him just a step behind, I turn around.

"I'm going to wash. I'll be done in a minute." I say.

"Oh.. I'm sorry!" He says. Before I can shoot him a smile, he's back down the stairs and heading into his room. But he doesn't close the door.

I still smile anyways and make my way into the small bathroom to wash. Since we don't have any running water, a bucket of cold water and some homemade soap works. It's horrible, but I've lived like this all my life. You get use to it. After I pat myself dry with a towel I make my way into the bedroom and over to my bag. I put on a fresh pair of underwear, I don't wear a bra to bed, so I don't worry about that. I decide to pull on the same black shorts. And I slip on an old, several sizes too large, grey t-shirt. It falls below my shorts. It use to be my fathers.

I look over to the bed and remember Posy still has the top sheet. I'll just have to get an extra one, but then I remember, all the extra ones are dirty (one of the chores tomorrow). I sigh. But it's not Posy's fault. I just shake my head while I make my way back downstairs and into Gale's room to say goodnight. I pause only for a second to make sure I hear Posy's snoring, and I do.

Good.

I walk over to Gale's room to see him sitting upright in his bed again. Reading the same book. It's almost a funny sight. Gale, Strong, muscular, manly Gale, reading a book. I lean against the doorframe, crossing my arms and smiling.

"Whatcha reading?" I ask. Startling him slightly. He looks at me and smiles.

"Some old book my father use to read to me." He says. I walk over to the bed.

"What's it about?" I ask. I realize the book's not very thick. It would take me under an hour to read it all.

"Oh. It has a few stories that all rhyme. I know it's silly. But it reminds me of my father, when he would read it to me before bed each night…" I sense he has more to say so I take a seat on the bed. "… Of course, when I got older, I would still listen to him as he would read it to Rory and Vick." His eyes never leave the book. I smile.

"That must have been special." I reply. He laughs under his breath.

"It was.." He finally meets my eyes. ".. I can't wait for the day I can read it to my children." He adds. I realize when he said those words, he finally was looking at me…

"Yeah…" I stand. "I'm going to head for bed." I say. Not smiling. I'm not upset, just wasn't expecting that comment.

"Ok. But didn't Posy take the sheet off and is using it?" He asks while setting the book down on the nightstand.

"Yes, but I'll be fine." I say, reassuring him. An idea hits me to take Rory's sheet off. I'm about to say it when he speaks before me-

"You can just sleep with me." He says. Scooting over to one side. His bed in only made for one person though.

"Yeah, bu-"

"Katniss, I don't mind." He says smiling. I think about it and soon realize I don't want to take Rory's. I want to be with Gale.

I nod my head and slip under the covers. The bed is far to small though, He has to lay on his side, with my back pressed up against his chest for us to be able to fit. He lays his arm out and I use it as a pillow, although there's one for me.

"Hey, you can read the book to me?" I say smiling.

"Okay, that's a deal." He replies.

He reach's over to grab the book and begins to read. He was right, every few words rhyme. Their funny stories.

I find sleep from the warmth of Gale's arm on my cheek and the sound of his voice. . . . . .


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Hello my dear readers! Chapter 14 is ready! I hope you enjoy it, It's a bit shorter then what I've been writting lately, but I wrote it late last night when I couldn't sleep again. Now, there's only going to be a few chapters left before I write the epilogue for this one, and start on the sequel. Oh! And check out the facebook page, I'm about to upload a _THEE_ cover picture, with a slight summary(not full one though)! Anyways, thank you for the reviews again. They mean so much to me. I never thought the story would go anywhere, and I would be hitting writers block. **

**"Guest"- I'm not sure when Peeta will reappear. If any. I don't purposely write him into this story. He just sort of "pops" up! Lol! I doubt anymore in this story since there's only about two chapters left. But I know he'll make another appearance in the sequel! :D**

**Chapter 25 will be up tomorrow afternoon (U.S. EST)! I hope you enjoy this chapter for now, and _please _review and give me feedback! Much love - Macayla**

* * *

I wake to the sound of the old, creaky closet door shut. A door that could use a little oil. I open my eyes to find myself still in Gale's room, still in his bed. I roll over on my back, taking over where Gale was. The room is still dark, but I just spot a little candle lit on the dresser, and a large figure.

"Sorry, Catnip. Didn't mean to wake you." Gale says from across the dresser. I yawn.

"Where are you going?" I ask hoarsely. But it confirms my question when I see him pull out his hunting boots.

"Hunting. We don't have any food." He says with a sigh. At first I thought Gale forgot about the mines, but it's Saturday. The mines are closed Saturday and Sunday… For most people anyway.

"Oh, I'm coming with you." I reply swinging my legs out of bed.

"No, you need to stay here and watch Posy and Vic-"

"No, I'm coming, Gale. I can get my mom and Prim to watch them for an hour or two…" I see he's not buying it, so I stand from the bed and continue. "You know we catch more when were together, we need all the extra we can get!" With Posy being sick, it's true.

"Katniss, I know, but I just need you hear with Posy. Plus, I don't really think your mom's going to be happy with you dragging her over here at this time of night." He says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"She'll understand. And she could help Posy more then I could." I throw at him.

For the first time, I ask myself why I'm so eager to get into the woods… with Gale. Would it be because we would be alone, and nothing to interrupt us? I haven't been hunting with Gale since his mother left last week.

"Katniss.." He says. But before he can say anymore I walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Gale, please. I just want to go with you." I plea. I decide to turn my 'charm' on. Although I've never used it like this, and I'm not sure how to.

I move my hands from his neck to his shoulder, and down over his chest. While keeping my eyes where my hands move, not looking at his gaze.

_I remember my mother, day's before his death, doing something similar to this to my father. I don't remember why she was, but she was happy when he left the room. _

"_See, Just got to turn on that woman charm. Get's a man every time." She told me with a wink. _

I remember her saying those words, thinking to myself that's useless advice for me. But now I can't believe I'm using that advice. I stand on my tip toes, so my lips can reach his neck. I kiss lightly, then a second time. I realize that this is the first time I have given Gale affection. I've leaned in to kiss him once or twice, but not like this. I remove my lips from his neck, and my hands from his chest. Taking a step back to look at him. Shocked. That's what is written across his face. I suppress the best girly smile I can get out of me…

"Get dressed." He says. It worked! I grin as I watch Gale leave the room. "Be right back." He shouts as he already disappeared. I hear the front door open and then close.

I can't believe that I would ever use that type of advice, but my mother was right. I walk out of his bedroom and see Posy, still snoring away on the couch. The dark night sky out the window is just beginning to turn lighter, but not enough for light yet. I walk over to her small figure laying on the couch. Small and so fragile. I place my hand on her forehead, warm, but feels a bit cooler. I smile and then make my way upstairs to change into my hunting clothes. I slip out of my night clothes and into a pair of jeans, that has been patched to many times to count, and a black, baggy buttoned down shirt. The sleeves are rolled up just above my elbows. It's almost see through, but I can wear it without something under it, thankfully. Extra clothes only weigh you down when hunting. Just as I finish lacing my brown, worn hunting boots, and finish braiding my hair to the side, I hear the front door open downstairs, and more then one person entering the house. I feel my excitement rise a bit when I think of the woods, it's been almost a week since I've been. It's still painful sometimes, though. I grab my fathers brown hunting jacket from the back of the chair, putting it on as I walk downstairs. Just as I am I see and hear Gale telling my mother and Prim more about Posy, and when Rory's due home.

"Ready, Catnip?" He asks when my feet hit the last step. Their all standing in the kitchen. Prim still wearing her night clothes.

"Yeah, whenever you are." I reply while grabbing my game bag from one of the chairs at the table.

Gale tells my mother were be back in an hour, two tops. And then were out the door. As we walk toward the woods, the sun is just starting to peek over the large pine tree's up ahead. Turning that part of the sky a light orange.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Gale asks me through my thoughts.

"Oh.. Yes.. Just fine." I answer smiling.

"Good. I kept getting up to check on Posy in the night. Trying not to wake you." He says, returning the smile.

"You didn't. I slept through the night." I say. That's a first in a long time.

He nods his head and we remain silent as we walk the remaining minute or so to the fence. We listen for an electrical hum, none. We scan the meadow a good five minutes to see if there's any Peacekeepers out there still, none. He sends me a pleased smile and then holds at his hand, toward the fence.

"Ladies first." He says. Mocking Effie Trinket. The District 12 escort for the Games. In her ridiculous Capitol accent.

I let out a laugh as he helps me under, following right behind me. We get through meadow, and I receive my bow and arrows from the hollow log, only to find them missing.

"Gale, their not here." I say, looking at him with concern. I never take them home.

"What? Are you sure you didn't stash it somewhere else, by mistake?" He asks me.

"No, I never put it anywhere else then here, Gale." I say, panic raising in my voice. The bow. The arrows. They were my fathers.

"I'm sure it's somewh-"

"Peacekeeper's!" I say flatly to him. Remembering what Darius said just yesterday, _'..they found something..'_. Gale's eyebrows immediately cease in concentration.

"Well, you'll just have to make a new one. It's ok." He says, trying to reassure me. But I'm mad. Not at him of course, at the Peacekeepers.

"It was my fathers, Gale! And you know I suck at making bows… and arrows!" I say in a shout.

"Shh! You'll scare away game." He tells me as he put's his hands on my shoulders. "It's fine, Catnip. I'll help you make them both. Ok?" He says. But I know Gale's no better at bow making then I am. I just nod my head. "Come on, We got hunting to do." He adds.

We decide to check the snare line down by the lake before we start hunting. Once were there, we walk the line and collect a two small rabbits, a squirrel, and some type of water fowl. Gale instructs me to stick them in my game bag. And then we make our way back down the line, resetting each one as we go.

"Here, Catnip. I'll teach you how to set this one. You need practice." He tells me as he prepares to reset it.

"It wasn't my fault my hands got burned." I remind him. We both laugh it off.

He starts to show me, giving me the instructions as he goes. I watch carefully, making a mental note of the trips he gives me. I know I'll never to able to set a snare like him. Even though his hands are large, scared, and caked on with layers of dirt and blood from the prey, he manages to always set each snare with precise delicacy.

"Did you get it?" He asks me. I completely zoned out on the last half.

"Ah.. Yeah… I think so." I reply, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You can set the next one." He tells me, as he walks off to the next one. I follow behind. "Here." He says, pointing to the snare.

Just a bunch of knots. Knots. Tight knots. I take a deep breath and then gather the stings in my hand. I look over to Gale and he gives me an approving smile as he watches me. I take another deep breath, returning my gaze to the unset snare. But I just stand there.. Forgetting what to do. Gale finally comes over to help, laughing.

"Hear, We'll do this one together." He says.

He takes my hands in his. Guiding them over the right parts of the string. Knotting it, then undoing it so I can redo it. After about 10 minutes. I finally set the snare.

"Good job, babe." He tells me. I let an amused smile out.

"Babe?" I question. The.. 'nickname' amuses me.

"Yeah.." He says, wrapping his arms around me. "You are my girlfriend now." He says with a wink. His lips just inches away from mine.

I wish he'd kiss me. And he does. Lightly at first, and then more fiercely. I feel his tongue at my lips, wanting entrance, and I open my mouth, letting his tongue go in. As he explores my mouth, I wrap my arms around his neck again. This time placing my hands in his shaggy, dark hair. I pull at it lightly and I mange a moan, this time from him. I feel his body weight on me as he backs me against a tree a feet or two behind me. He does it so fast, my back slams into it. Which manages a moan from me this time. I feel his hips pin mine to the tree, his hands on either side of the tree around my face, our lips never leaving each others. All the feelings return, the hunger, the shiver, the warmth… the newly sensation of lust. Just as the kissing becomes even more heated and passionate, I feel his hand go to my shirt. Slowly, extremely slowly, unbuttoning the buttons. One my one. As he's doing this, his lips leave mine, only to kiss my neck. Just as I'm thinking it's starting to go to far, I feel his other hand grab one of my breast. That's when I draw the line! I push him off of me.

"Gale.. I.. I'm.. Sorry, but I.. That's to far for me." I stutter. Out of breath. I quickly rebutton the ones he undid.

"I.. _I'm _sorry. I just…"

Just as he's stuttering, we hear heavy foot fall from a year yards away. Me and Gale immediately exchange a look..

"Peacekeeper's!" He says in a hushed voice. That's all I need to hear, before we both know to get the hell out of here.

I don't even have time to button the last few on my shirt before Gale throws me my hunting back and drags me by the arm.

"Run!" He shouts, but still in a somewhat quite voice.

"Where?" I ask. The only good secure place I can think of off the top of my head is either a tree, or a little hunting cove Gale and I made for waiting for game to pass by.

"Just follow me!" He replies. But it's not like I have much of a choice. He still has a death grip on my arm.

We run to the exact spot I was thinking, the cove. Running, it's only a minute from the snares we were resetting at the lake. Gale and I made it out of fallen branches and a lot of leaves. It's practically an extremely large bush at the base of an old pine tree. Gale and I usually throw mud on our selves and wait for prey, weapons ready. But today, it's turn into our safe haven. If either one of us is caught, we will be whipped. And if we don't die from that, hung.

We crawl in it, Gale shoving me in first, he quickly follows. We sit as close as we can, his arms swung around me. Then we hear the foot fall again. Boot's, heavy boots. Were so ducked into the cove we can't see anything but the green and brown leaves around us.

"Here." I hear when of the Peacekeepers say. Their only several feet away. I can't tell how many, but there's more then one. Gale looks at me and mouths the words, 'snares'. They found them.

"Someone's out here." I hear another Peacekeeper say. This time I'm pretty sure that was a female voice.

It goes silent for several minutes before we start to hear foot fall again. This time, their not feet away. Their standing right outside of the cove. I lean my head back a little, and see through the foliage a Peacekeeper. Only his head. His helmet is off and I can see his facial features. Estimating by his slight makeup. It's a Capitol Peacekeeper. If we get caught by them, were mostly likely be tortured before our death. At least here in 12, all they do it make you confess your crimes to a crowd of spectators before they kill you in front of them. As he looks around, his head straight, all I can hear is Gale and I's heartbeat. His arms squeezing me a bit tighter. The Peacekeeper stands there for what seems like hours, but it could only be a few minutes, before he moves.

"Keep moving." He says, obviously to the other officer. Then we hear their boots as they walk away. Gale make's sure their a bit away before he speaks,

"Katniss? When I say run, we run straight to the fence. Keep running until we get to the house. Understand?" He asks me in a whisper in my ear.

"But Gale, we have no idea what's waiting at the fence and meadow. There could be a whole army of them out there!" I reply.

"It doesn't matter. I'd rather take the chance then be stuck out here for days." He replies, slightly irritated that I'm questioning his plan. But he's right. "On three ok?" I nod my head.

He counts slowly, and when he says the number three, we bolt out of there, straight to the fence. Were running so fast I barley have time to take in my surrounding's. Just as were crawling under the little broken spot in the fence, Gale letting me go first, we hear someone a bit behind us.

"Hey! Stop them!" A Peacekeeper yells.

Forget Gale waiting for me to finish. He does what Rory did yesterday, and jumps over the fence. Of course, landing much better then Rory. My body is still not all the way through before I feel Gale take both my arms and yanks me through the rest of the fence. I land flat on my stomach. Gale still has hold of my hands and he swings me to my feet.

"Run!" He yells at me.

And we do, straight to his house. We open the front door, slamming it behind us. Leaning against the door while we gasp for air. Between running for our lives, and the socking factor… someone's after you, were both left completely out of breath. I drop my game bag on the floor and bend over a bit, resting my hands on my knees. I feel as though I'm about the vomit. I turn my head slightly to see my mother and Prim in the kitchen. My mother pays absolutely no mine to us as she frantically does something on the stove. Prim however see's us. She runs over.

"What happened? She asks in a concerned voice while looking back and forth between Gale and I.

"Woods. Peacekeepers." I muster up saying in between breaths. Her face immediately goes into panic. But I realize that expression was already there.

Before I can ask her anything she grabs both Gale and I by the hand, leading us both to chairs at the table. Which we gladly accept a seat. She goes back into the kitchen for a minute, while Gale and I finally start to catch our breaths. We exchange almost amused glances. But there's nothing funny about it. They saw us, but hopefully not enough to know who we are. Hopefully they didn't see out faces. We had our back's turned, so mostly likely not. But if they start questioning in town, there's people I know that would immediately turn us in to save their own lives. Lying to a Peacekeeper is another law punishable by death. And if they describe what they say, who else where's a long dark braid and was with a man that's at least seven feet? I start to feel panic rise in me when Prim returns to us. Setting down a glass of water. Just one though. Gale and I look at it. Then at each other. Prim takes the seat next to me. Giving my body a glance, they returning her gaze to me. Were probably filthy from being in the cove. But I'm wrong…

"Did they interrupt you and Gale?" She asks, rising an eyebrow and giving a glance to my shirt.

I had completely forgotten about that. I look down to see the one's unbuttoned reveal a bit of cleavage. And Prim knows I never wear my shirts like this. I of course, blush. I avoid the subject though.

"Why only one glass, Little Duck?" I ask, still a little breathlessly. She quickly jumps, as though she forgot to tell us something.

"Posy's worse, we need all the extra clean water we can spare!" She says frantically.

Before either Gale or I can respond, there's frantic knock on the door. . . . .


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - Hello readers! Chapter 25 is up! Meaning that the next chapter will be the last, and the Epilogue. But I'm not sad, because... I'm going to start immediately on the sequel! Did everyone check out the cover and quick preview of it on the fb page? I'm pretty sure it's still visible even if your not a 'liker' on it. Link's on my profile on here. Let me know what you thought of it please?! **

**This chapter is the longest I think I've written, not sure though. HOC97- Hopefully this will be the drama without Gale your were talking about. It's got a huge fight, but has nothing to do with Gale. It's Katniss and someone else :O! Occy3- Where are you!? :( Miss ya review(s).**

**I got this chapter up a bit early as I'm leaving the house for the afternoon and evening. But Chapter 26 will be up tomorrow(friday) afternoon(U.S. EST), and the epilogue will be up saturday afternoon! But until then, enjoy this chapter! And PLEASE review. Much love - Macayla**

* * *

Prim immediately jumps up from her seat, running towards the door.

"Stop!" Gale and I yell in unison. She does stop, turn around, and gives us a look as though were completely stupid.

Prim continues to run to the door anyway. Gale practically throws the chair behind him as he try's to stop Prim. But it's to late. She already opened the door. But instead of a Peacekeeper barging through the door, it's Thom. He run's over to my mother, who's still at the stove, the glass bottles in his hands clanking together. He throws them onto the counter, almost shattering them.

"There you go, Mrs. Everdeen. Is two enough?" He asks her. I have no idea what he's talking about, but the bottles look to contain alcohol. Then I remember, _'Posy's worse..'_.

"Yes, I only needed one." She replies to Thom.

"Mom, is Posy ok?" I ask. A bit scared for the answer. Before she does answer, Gale's already running into the living room to see her.

"Sort of." She replies, still fixated over the stove. "After you both left, she woke and she could barley breath she has so much… junk in her chest." She adds.

"Why the alcohol?" I question. My mother turns around to meet my eyes, just slightly, and gives me the same look Prim just gave me, stupid.

"I add a little to the tea, it's vodka so it's extremely strong." She replies, she must see my shocked face. "It doesn't make her drunk, Katniss. Just enough to loosen some of the cold in her chest." She tells me, as though I'm… stupid.

I may question her when it's anything but this, but she's the healer. She knows what she's doing. I just nod my head. Just then Gale reappears. Sadness written across his face.

"What's going on?" He asks. And my mother repeats everything she just told me. But Gale doesn't ask her one question. Trusting her.

Gale goes back to be with Posy, but I stay. Watching my mother. Still resenting her for leaving Prim and I to die while she mourned the lost of her husband. Did she not think _I _was mourning the lose of my father? That Prim was? When we needed her the most, she shut down. Locking herself in her bedroom. Only coming out to use the bathroom. She didn't eat. But neither did Prim or myself. She didn't talk either. I begged her, pleaded with her, yelled at her to come back. To help me take care of Prim. But she would say nothing. She would fix her eyes on a wall, or the ceiling. I remember one night, when Prim was crying because she was so hungry, I went into the kitchen and retrieved a knife. Walking back into my mother's room, I threatened to kill myself in front of her. Of course, I wasn't going to, but I was despite to get her attention. It didn't work any way's. I cut myself a bit, just enough to draw blood, and I dripped in onto the sheets in front of her, tearing streaming down my face, doing absolutely anything to get her to come back. To keep us from dying. But still… nothing. I followed her gaze to where she was looking, to the exact spot on the wall, throwing the knife across the room, and onto the spot. She shifted her gaze over a little, but that's it. Slowly she started to come back to us, but it was to late. Ever since then, I have no respect for her. But I watch her, as she finishes brewing the tea, pouring it into a mug. Then reaching for one of the bottles. Dripping just a touch into the tea, and stirring it with a spoon. She picks it up and turns around. To get to the living room, she'll have to pass me. I never speak to her, the questions I asked her a minute ago was probably the most I spoken to her all month. She comes over to me, giving me a warm smile. Which of course, I don't return. I just give her my usual look to her. Emotionless.

"Button your shirt more, please." She says before going around me and into the living room. Since she said that, I don't.

I don't listen to a woman that left her two children to die. Why should I? I follow her into the living room, to see Gale sitting on the floor, holding Posy's hand. She's still sprawled at on the couch. She looks paler then last night, and her eye's drupe a bit. But when she see's me she smiles. I walk over to her and Gale scoots over a bit, so I can get to her.

"Hey, Princess. How ya feeling?" I ask, while bending over a bit so I'm more leveled with her face.

"Better." She replies, but both Gale and I, and even my mother, let's out a little of a laugh. She's clearly worse.

I back up and Gale sit's her more upright at my mother takes a seat. She instructs her to drank the tea. She takes one sip before she says 'no more'.

"I'm sorry, baby. But you have to. Just a few more sips and then you don't have to have anymore." My mother says.

Posy nods her head, taking one, two and almost a third before she warns us she feels like 'bomiting'. I would laugh at her mistaken word, but the hurt written across her face out weighs it. Gale doesn't even smile. He looks just as much hurt as her, if not worse. He speaks to her this time,

"Hey, I know it doesn't feel to well in your little tummy.." He says, poking her stomach. "… but it's going to make you feel better. Surprisingly."

"You promise?" She asks, almost crying.

"_Pinky _promise." He replies, smiling.

She nods, takes a deep breath, and my mother moves to mug back to her lips. She takes several sips, almost emptying the half filled mug before my mother quits giving it to her.

"Good news, your all done!" She says cheerfully to her. Posy grins, almost laughing.

I can tell, she already looks to be better. But I know were not out of the woods yet. And just because she looks better, doesn't mean it's gone. I remember a patient coming to my mother a few months ago, with something very similar. After giving him a similar treatment, my mother thought he was better, and he did, too. But the next day, his wife found him dead. An uncomfortable chill runs through me. I watch as my mother moves from the couch, to back in the kitchen. I can hear her start to wash the dishes she used. Gale gives me a stern looking, gesturing with his head toward the kitchen. He's always trying to get me to talk to her, why I don't know. I guess because he cares about me. After I don't move he mouths the word 'now' while taking a seat back by the couch where Posy is. I finally comply and walk into the kitchen, to find my mother scrubbing one of the pots she used. I have nothing to say. But I walk up beside her and grab the kitchen towel, waiting to dry the pot she is cleaning. She only glances at me slightly, at my shirt.

"Katniss, I asked you to button that more. Please." She says, in a calm and almost whisper voice. But she always talks like that.

"No." I reply. She stops cleaning the pot and meets my gaze. I look over to see Gale taking a seat at the table.

"Katniss, I am your mother and I asked you to butt-"

"Then you should've acted like one." I say back, cocky and sarcastically. I never talk to her about that much, and I wish I hadn't said it.

"I made a mistake, Kat. Mistakes happen. I didn't have the medicine like I have now. " She says, still in a clam voice. But slightly irritated.

"Oh. I didn't know a mother needs medicine to make her care rather or not her children die." My voice rising. I try to ignore the fact Gale is here. Watching us. Listening to every word.

"That's not what I mean, Katniss. I'm talking about depression. When the body has to deal with grief and-"

"Don't start with that damn medical crap with me." I spit out in anger. She drops the pot into the soapy water, turning toward me.

"You don't talk to me in that way, Katniss." She says to me, a little sternly.

"I can talk to you how ever I please. If your not going to act like a mother, I'm not going to treat you like one." I reply. Crossing my arms.

"Katniss, your punished." She says, pointing her finger at me. I laugh.

"Go ahead, punish the person that kept you and your daughter alive while you didn't give a shit!" I yell at her. "But go ahead! What's there to take away from me? The woods?" I laugh. "You'll starve again!" I realize the last time I was titled 'punished' was before my fathers death, when being punished meant I couldn't play with my dolls.

"You do _not _talk to me like that, Katniss! I don't care what you say, _I am _you mother and I always will be!" She says, now starting to raise her voice.

"Really?" I say sarcastically. "I wish you never became a mother! That's why I don't want to be one! I _refuse _to be a shitty one like you! Not giving a damn that your daughters are crying because their starving to their own death! Do you remember, when I almost killed myself in front of you?! Having a knife at my wrist?!" I don't add that, of course I wasn't going to acutely hurt myself. But I see Gale in the corner of my eye sit up straighter. I never told him I did that.

"I did, but-"

"That just shows are pathetically heartless and cold you are!" I say, moving closer toward her. This time, pointing my finger at _her._

" I couldn't control myself, Katniss. I was scared to go on without your father." She says, surprisingly calm again.

"Scared? Don't you think I was scared to go into the woods by myself, without dad!" I yell at her. "But I did, mom! I did because I had people to take care of!" I start to cry. "Because I loved Prim, and I loved you, enough to push away my damn feelings, and sadness and grief away! So we didn't end up like dad… DEAD!" I scream at her.

I'm full blown crying now. But I don't care. I see Prim and Vick make their way out of his room, but they quickly go back when they see what's going on. Gale still sits there, watching us. My mother starts to cry, and she holds out her arms toward me.

"Don't." I say. My crying subsiding. The least thing I want is her. "And don't cry. You hypocrite."

And with that I retreat to the front porch, slamming the door behind me, and taking a seat on one of the rockers. I lean my head back on the head rest, closing my eyes. Fire. That's what anger is. And it burns brighter in the darkness. But I keep them closed. Father wouldn't be proud. That's what keep's repeating in my head. But I let it, it felt good to yell at her. Even if it wasn't the right choice. I hold back another round of tears when I hear the front door opening. I leave my eyes closed though, I don't feel like talking to Gale. He didn't even speak up for me. He did nothing but be an intruder to a private conversation. I hear him take the seat next to me.

"Catnip?" He says to me, softly. But I don't open my eyes, I don't respond. Just like mother.

We sit there, for how long, I'm not sure. But at least thirty minutes go by when Prim comes to ask us if we want lunch that mother made. But Gale says no, and I shake my head. Not opening my eyes once. Concentrating on the fire that's burning with in the darkness. We sit there, for at least another hour, if not more when Gale speaks again.

"Catnip?" He repeats. But again, I don't open my eyes, I don't respond.

He gets up, going back in the house. But only to come back out five minutes later, with a plate of food. He sets the plate on the large arm of the rocking chair.

"Eat." He says. Almost in a whisper. I wait a good ten minutes before I open my eyes, looking straight into his when I do.

"How did that feel?" I ask, angrily. Not anger towards him, but anger towards my mother.

"What?" He asks in confusion.

"How. Did that feel? For me not to answer you?" I ask. Trying to get my purpose through. Gale pauses, for a long time before he speaks.

"It hurt." He says flatly. Starring at the ground.

"Point made." I say flatly as well, before reclosing my eyes. But I open them quickly again, looking at the food. "And I'm not hungry.." I realize I shouldn't be taking my anger out on him. "… but thank you." I say, a bit harsh

"You have to eat, Katniss." He plea's. But I'm lying to him, I am hungry.

I angrily snatch the plate from where it sits on the arm of the chair, and I stuff my mouth with the food. I can't disagree that it doesn't taste good, but knowing that my mother made it makes my stomach churn, but I manage. Gale and I continue in silence as I eat, until we see Madge coming down the seam road. Toward us. I mentally roll my eyes. It's not that I don't like her, but right now, I'm not in a particular mood to socialize. Not that I'm ever in much of one, anyways. She comes up the front steps, looking between Gale and I-

"Hello, Katniss." She says cheerfully. Ugh.

"Hi." I manage through my mouth full of food. Not looking up from my plate.

"I was wondering if you want to come with me to watch the wrestling team practice at school?" She asks. That's actually one thing I enjoy, for some odd reason. But I'm not in the mood for that either. I notice her glance at my shirt, that's still cutting low.

"No." Is all I get out.

"Well, If you change your mind som-" Gale cuts her off.

"Catnip, you should go. Get your mind off of things." He says. But I just shake my head. Madge continues-

"If you change your mind some of the girls and I will be up there for a bit." She says cheerfully.

I contemplate for a second, but decide no. I finally meet her gaze and shoot her a smile. She returns it before turning around and heading back down the seam road, to the town. I see Gale in the corner of my eye shake his head.

"You can't let your little fight between you and your mom get in the way of your friends." He says. I meet his gaze.

"She's not my friend, Gale." I reply. But in a way, she is.

"Well she treats you like one, Katniss." He says. He's right.

But I don't say anything but take a deep breath and place the empty plate on the floor. Folding my hands over my stomach and leaning my head back on the chair.

"Full?" He asks. And I shake my head yes, I'm as full as a District 12 person can be. "Good." He replies.

I watch him move closer to me in his chair, leaning into me. Obviously to kiss me. And when he does, I gladly accept it. It's soft and warm. Comforting. Just then the front door quietly swings open.

And It's my mother.

She look's upset, but for a totally different reason. Gale has his back slightly turned, so he doesn't know its her. He removes his lips from mine, but doesn't lean back from me.

"I need to talk to you… both of you." She says. As soon as Gale hears this he springs back from me. And from his chair.

She gestures with her head inside and we both follow her into the kitchen.

"I have to go check on some patients in town this afternoon. Posy's asleep but I'm taking Prim and Vick with me." She says. Mostly looking at Gale, but at me, too. "You said Rory will be home later right?" She asks Gale. He nods. "Good. When Posy wakes she's going to need another cup of tea. I already brewed it. You'll just have to reheat it and put a splash of the vodka into the mug. No more. No less. Ok?" She asks us both. We nod in unison.

She shouts for Prim and Vick and they hurry from his room. Ready to go. Prim comes over to me to say goodbye and I notice she's still in her nightclothes, which manages a smile from me.

"Make sure mom takes you home to change, my Little Duck!" I say to her as I wrap my arms around her.

"She already said we are." She replies.

After a quick embrace. The three of them are out the door. Leaving Gale and I in the kitchen, and a snoring Posy in the living room. I turn around from the door and notice Gale standing over the counter, looking at the vodka bottles. I hold in my laugh as I make my way over to stand next to him. He laugh's when my arm bumps into his.

"Ever had any?" He asks me. Grinning like a bobcat. I don't lie to him.

"Yeah." I answer. He starts laughing. "It was just a sip once. My mother had gotten some for a patient." I add. Knowing he would want to know more and why.

"Oh… You like it?" He asks me. I winkle my nose in disgust.

"Gross, no! It stung and made my head completely dizzy." I reply. He just shakes his head and smiles. "You?" I ask. Curious to know his answer.

"Yeah, a few times." He says shrugging. "Some of the girls would bring it to the slag heap. They would steal it from their parents if they had any." He adds.

I don't know why, but in a way it shocks me. Gale has never been the… most well behaved person to say the least, in that area. But getting drunk and making love to girls isn't a picture I ever had of him. And it's not one I like.

I shake my head and make my way into the living room to check on Posy. She's still snoring with the covers tucked in at her waist. Her little arms laying flat on each side of her. I feel her forehead and realize she's barley warm, and she's sweating a little. I try to think what that means, and I'm pretty sure sweat means the fever is breaking. I lean down and give her a soft kiss on the forehead before making my way back into the kitchen. I see Gale has pored a little of the alcohol into a glass, and is moving the liquid around in it. I run up beside him-

"Don't you dare drink that, Gale!" I say sternly. I try to fight back the grin, but I can't.

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for you." He says, setting the glass down and sliding it over to me. I feel my mouth drop. "Prove it to me that you had it once." He adds. Grinning still.

"Sorry, but no!" I take the glass and walk over to the sink. Watching as it moves around in the glass.

I dump it into the sink. Watching it as it slides down the drain. I hear Gale laughing behind me. But I ignore it. I turn around and Gale immediately wraps his arms around me. Burying his head into my neck. We stay like that for several minutes until we hear the front door open. Gale looks up be leaves his arms around me. I look to see Rory, slamming the door behind him. Glancing at us and rolling his eyes, and then marching off to his room. Slamming that door, too.

"Pistol, huh?" Gale says to me, turning his face to meet mine.

I give a quick laugh before his lips meet mine.

As he kisses me, I stand there amazed at how happy Gale can make me. . . . .


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - Hello all! I'm sorry it is up late, It's 9:30ish pm my time. But it's here, Chapter 26! Good news, This won't be the last chapter. The next one will be the last BEFORE the epilogue. But remember, the sequel starts after. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Only one person reviewed. Hope I didn't lose anybody? :|**

**Occy3- I hope you know how much your words mean to me! ! ! ! I can't believe I'm one of your favorites beside J. K. Rowling and Suzann Collins herself (and others)! I'm not even an author, I just do this for a hobby because I'm bored! Oh, and you want more about the wrestling team? You got it in this chapter! :D I did it just for you. Since your always so faithful to my story and your comments make me smile. **

**Calling all the people who want more Peeta: You'll want to read this chapter then! Peeta's in it! Again, there WILL BE one more BEFORE the epilogue. I should have that one up tomorrow night, too (U.S. EST), If not earlier. I will write the epilogue and publish it sunday afternoon, starting on the Sequel immediately. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. And P-L-E-A-S-E review. I only got one was the last one, it disappoints me a little. I know everyone get's busy, though :). Much love - Macayla**

* * *

The rest of the afternoon is nothing but sitting on the couch, watching Posy. I sit on the opposite couch, while Gale sits in the arm chair across from me. We don't say much, but I wish we would. My head is not just spinning because of the fight that I had with mother, but knowing the Peacekeeper's are mostly likely searching the town for us doesn't help. I lay my head on one of pillows and close my eyes. After a few minutes he does talk-

"Catnip?" I hear Gale's voice through the darkness of my eyelids.

"Hmm?" I respond. Leaving them closed.

"What's on your mind?" He asks. But he knows me too well. He knows exactly what's on my mind.

I open my eyes, only to find his eyes inches away from mine. He's sitting on the floor by the couch I'm on. It's amazing how quite he can be, in the woods, and not. He smile's when my eyes meet his. The smile that sends shivers down my spine. He repeats his question to me, again.

"It's nothing." I reply. Returning the smile.

"It's something, Katniss." He says, dropping his smile. "Why don't you go catch up with Madge. I'm sure their still there. It will get your mind off of things." He adds while brushing away a piece of hair from my face.

While he leans in to kiss my check, he leaves his hand just above my ear. I take a deep breath, absorbing the warmth from his lips as he makes a trail of kisses down my neck. All the same feels return, and it seems like every time they do, they only increase. Making the hunger stronger, and the warmth hotter. There's still a part of me asking if this is what I want. From my best friend? From my hunting partner? The person that has always been there for me? But besides Prim, he's the only person to ever make me truly happy since my fathers death. There's still a urge to push him away, telling myself I'm never getting married, I'm never having this type of relationship in my life. But I realize, since my fathers death, this is exactly what I need in my life. Not just from anyone though, I need this from Gale. And him only.

I push him off of me, gently, and stand. Pushing him in a sitting position on the couch.

You can do this, Katniss.

And I take a seat on his lap. My legs on either side of him. Placing my hands on his shoulders. And his hands find my waist.

"What are you doing?" He asks me through a pleased grin.

"Most guys don't complain when girl's do this." I say a bit seductively, while leaning in to kiss his neck.

As soon as my lips make contact with his skin, he moans. His hands squeeze my waist, which get's a moan from me. The feels are stronger, yes, but the feeling of 'I shouldn't be' is stronger, too. But I quickly throw it aside, staying focus on the pure pleasure of this moment. Not thinking of the future. Not thinking of the past. But living in the moment. What I need is Gale. I have never laughed and smiled as much as I have the past few days. And it's all because of him. I can deny it all I want, but I can't change what I feel. And what my heart feels. Sometimes life doesn't go exactly like you planned… but better!

While I was completely lost into my own thoughts, I just notice that Gale has his hands under my shirt. Just resting on my lower back. Once I reach the bottom of his neck, I work my way back up to his lips. While I do, Gale gently pushes my back, making my chest touch his. Being as close as we can get. We both moan in unison. I notice something hard between my legs, but before I can even respond or think Gale speaks-

"Katniss?" He asks a little breathlessly.

"Hmm?" I reply against his neck.

"You really should go hang out with Madge. I got things here for a little while." He says. I can't believe he would want me to stop doing this to him so I could go hangout with my friends.

"But what about Posy and Rory?" I ask. Knowing Posy's sick and Rory is still in his mad mood. I wouldn't want to leave Gale here alone to take care of both.

"Well, I know Posy's a handful.." He says while looking over my should, grinning. "and Rory… I can take him." He says with a wink.

I can't argue that I don't want to go. I do. Beside's the meeting yesterday and the short hunting trip in the woods earlier, I haven't been out of his house much. And that's one thing I hate, being cooped up with nothing to do.

"Well…" I start.

"Katniss, Go. You'll have fun!" He says while gently pushing me off of his lap. Making me stand, he stands with me.

He kisses me on the cheek before I nod and head into the kitchen to retrieve my hunting jacket from the back of one of the chairs at the table. I try to focus on the positive, of getting my mind off of things.

"Have fun." He says before I close the front door behind me.

After I'm out and down the porch stairs, I make my way to the school in town. We only have one for all the grades. But were sectioned off. One area is for the little ones, another area for the pre-teens of sorts, and another for the older ones. Like myself. We don't have many sports or activities. But wrestling is one of the few we do have. And for some reason, I enjoy watching it. It's mostly made up of boys, but there's a few girls. And several younger children. But their mostly boys from the oldest grades.

I get greeted by several polite smiles, which I make an attempt to return, when I enter the town. I don't know many people besides the people in The Hob, and just a few kids at school, including Madge, but most of the people from 12 are friendly. With the exception of a few. Like our District mentor for the games, Haymitch Abernathy. He won the games when he was younger. He's a drunk, and comes into The Hob at least once a week. Looking for more booze. But he's not friendly. Not even when he bumped into me once, sending my bowl of soup from Greasy Sae crashing to the floor. All that resulted in was getting cussed out, no lunch, and a pissed off Gale. And not to mention it broke the bowl, making Greasy sae upset. There was almost a complete brawl between him and Gale. But thankfully some Peacekeeper's were there and broke it off.

I'm lost in my own thoughts (which seems to be happening a lot lately) when I approach the school. It's surprisingly a large building, almost, if not as large as the Justice Building. I enter the large, creaky front door's and head to the gymnasium. It's toward the very back and it quite large. It houses any activities for any of the grades. And it's where we have our end of the year ceremony. Where we celebrate each kid going to the next grade, and sending our oldest 'off into the world' as our Principle like's to put it. The only thing I enjoy about it, is when she asks the youngest children, who just completed their first year, what they want to be when they grow up (not like they have any options though). Even though I'm not a fan of children, some of their answers can be funny.

I walk into the gymnasium and head for the bleacher's where the others are at. The room is large with the bleacher's on one side, and the other side covered in glass windows. Most of them have been broken out so that air can get through, and so were not left sitting in the complete heat, or cold in the winter time.

As I'm waking to the bleacher's I watch as I see two of the boys, at it on a mat in the center of the gymnasium. From what I can see, I don't know who either one of them are. But I see a few other boys, waiting for their turn at the bottom of the bleacher's. I climb a few, making my way to where Madge sits with a few girls. Her face lights up as soon as she see's me.

"Katniss!" She say's jumping up. "I'm so glad you decided to join us." She adds. Although I don't know the other girls, they all send smiles my way. I return it.

I take the empty seat next to Madge and lean on my elbows on my lap. We all watch in silent as one of the boys has the other boy pinned to the ground. After he doesn't move for a few seconds, they both get up and walk back to the other's waiting. I wasn't quite sure who those two were, but I recognize the next person immediately as he walks up with another boy. I watch him, with his blond hair and piercing blue eyes, as he takes his stand on the mat. I don't know the other boys name, but he must be his brother, older brother. They look just like each other, but he's slightly taller. And his features are more fuller. Indicating he's at least two or three years older. It almost amuses me, two brother's wrestling together. I wonder if they practice at home?

I'm completely lost in my thoughts (again) when I feel Madge nudge me on the shoulder-

"Hey, he's looking at you!" She leans over and whispers.

I'm assuming I was looking at his brother at the time, because I look over at… Peeta to see him starring at me. Smiling from ear to ear. It's a warm, genuine polite smile. Which I can't believe, and I want to slap myself on the head, but I return it. When I do he waves at me. But I don't know him, right? He did introduce himself to me yesterday, when he accidentally ran into me, but that doesn't mean anything, does it? I'm sure he was just being friendly. That's all. I don't wave back, but I make sure to smile a little wider. We stand there, starring at each other before his brother body slams him onto the mat. But, he quickly springs up, this time pinning him to the mat. Peeta does it so fast I barley even saw what happened. But all I can remember was his beautiful eyes. I quickly, and extremely quickly shake my head at that thought, and continue to watch as they wrestle. After a minute or so, Peeta comes out the winner. All the girl's cheer, except me.

Five more sets of boys go before they are finish practicing. Afterwards all the girl's go down to talk and mingle with them, I follow Madge, who follows them. I usually just go straight back home. But I have no idea why I'm going. I don't know any of them, therefore I have nothing to say to any of them. Me and Madge stand off a bit as the girls go over to the boys. I quickly realize why. Their all hugging or kissing on most of them. Madge and I just stand there, taking in the scene around us. I'm about to say goodbye to her when I hear a voice behind me-

"It's nice to see you again." I hear someone say behind me.

I turn around and lock eyes with Peeta Mellark. The warm, genuine smile still on his face.

"Oh…" I begin to stutter. "…yeah… you, too." I reply. But I'm not returning the smile this time.

"So you like to watch wrestling?" He asks while taking the towel in his hands and whipping the sweat off his brow. I have no idea why he would ask me, I watch them practice all the time. And he's always been there.

"Yeah… I guess." I reply. Watching his hands.

"Awesome! Well, I got to get back to the bakery. But I hope you have a good day." He says. His smiling only getting bigger.

"You, too." I say back. Still not finding the courage to smile at him again.

He nods his head at me before walking back off to where only his brother remains. I realize all the boys and the girls are gone. God knows what their doing now. I say goodbye to Madge and leave the school. Heading out of town and back to the seam. But just as I'm walking out of the school courtyard I sense Madge walking a few steps behind me. I stop so she can catch up. And when she does, she stands in front of me.

"Hey," She says a bit breathlessly. "I think he likes you. I know your with Gale and all now, but he would be a nice friend to keep around. And just incase.. . you know!" She says with a wink.

I can't believe, polite, nice young Madge is talking this way. She's always been a… what I call young lady. But now I will look at her differently after what she just said.

"Yeah, he's nice. But were not friends, Madge." I reply. Hoping she'll just drop this conversation and let me head back to Gale's house. But she doesn't.

"I know, Katniss. But that's what I'm saying. Keep him around, be friends, and if things don't work out between you and Gale. You have him!" She says cheerfully. My mouth almost opens in shock of what she's saying.

"I got to g-"

"Look, I don't mean to bash Gale, but I bet he would treat you better then he does." She says.

Her words immediately upset me, so I don't look at her when I walk past her, continuing where I was going. I hear her shout my name a few times, but I start to feel my face getting red with anger. She _was _bashing Gale. I'm to scared of what I might say, or do, so I continue walking to Gale's house. Not thinking of what she said, and not thinking of Peeta Mellark.

I open the front door of Gale's house to find everything quiet. I quietly shut the door and walk into the living room to see Posy still sleeping, and Gale sleeping, too. Rory's bedroom door is still shut, so I walk over to it. Knocking on it lightly.

"Go away, Gale!" I hear him shout. Gale must have tried talking to him while I was gone.

"It's me." I reply.

After a few seconds the door quietly opens. He open's it enough where I can only see one of Rory's eyes.

"We need to talk, Rory." I say. But I have no idea what to say to him. Sorry for yelling at him?

He sigh's loudly and opens the door all the way. He walks back to his bed, plopping himself on it and looking at a book he has. I contemplate just walking in, but he did open the door, so I do. Sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What are you reading?" I ask. It looks to me as though the Hawthorns like to read.

All he does is close the book, and throws it toward me. Landing right beside me. I turn it around to look at the cover, 'Treasure Island'. I've seen and heard of the book before, but never read it.

"Cool." I say while scooting the book back over to him. "Is it good?" I ask.

"Yeah, guess." He mumbles as he takes his book back and finds the page he was on.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to make you upset." I say to him. He finally looks up from his book and at me.

"I'm sorry, too." He says. Barley audible. I decide to get his old, happy attitude back by teasing with him.

"What did you just say?" I ask, grinning. He leans back on his bed, grinning too.

"You heard what I said, Kat." He says.

"I'm not really sure I did, Rory." I reply, while leaning in a little closer.

"I said I was sorry, Katniss." He says slightly aggravated, but still grinning.

"Ah, I guess I did this time." I say playfully.

But Rory still doesn't look quite like himself, so I decide a next tactic. Tickling. I jump over and start to tickle his stomach.

"Stop… Stop!" He says in between laughing. But I don't until I hear a voice by the door.

"Alright you two!" Gale says while laughing, too.

I do stop and turn around to see Gale leaning on the door frame, with his arms crossed.

"Katniss, will you come help me start dinner?" He asks. I nod my head and get up from the bed.

"You'll have to tell me at dinner how your sleepover went." I say to Rory as I walk out of the room, following Gale.

As I walk into the kitchen I see Vick, talking with Gale. As soon as Vick see's me he speaks to me-

"Oh! Miss Katniss, Prim and your mom aren't coming back over. They have a few patients at home to look after." He says smiling. I hate when he calls me 'miss', but he's polite. I'm sad to hear I won't see Prim, but glad about my mother.

"Ok, Thanks Vick." I reply. He nods his head before he darts into the room he shares with Rory.

"Hey, boyfriend!" I hear Rory say in a girly tone. He's back.

Gale and I both laugh while he wraps his arms around me.

"Thanks, Catnip." He says, not looking at my eyes, but at my lips.

"For?" I reply.

"For being so good with Rory. And just for everything, Katniss." He says. This time meeting my eyes.

"Your welcome." I reply before he kisses me . . . . . . .


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - Hello all! Chapter 27 is up and loaded! It's the longest one I have written, yet! YAY! And... There will be ONE MORE before the epilogue. I REALLY apologize for saying otherwise. I was trying to end it in this chapter, but it's already so long that I didn't want to make the chapter super long. So chapter 28 will be the last, following the epilogue. And that's final! I promise ;) **

**I know a few people were asking for even more Peeta and if he knew about Gale and Katniss. No, Peeta doesn't know and stick around for the squeal. You'll get more Peeta and yes, maybe a jealously scene. We'll have to see though. Thank you Majelicious and "Guest" for liking the way I write. I always think I need to bring more emotion? **

**Anyway's, enjoy this chapter! Chapter 28, which will be the final one will be up tomorrow late (U.S. EST) and the epilogue will be up monday afternoon. But enjoy this chapter for now, it's got some fluff. Enjoy folks! - Macayla**

* * *

After about an hour or so Gale and I finish cooking a dinner of rabbit stew. Posy woke when we were cooking, and seems to be much better. Especially when she started doing cartwheels in the living room. But we still give her another cup of tea, just to be safe. After a bit of coaxing and jokes, she finally finished it. We all sit down for dinner, and it's quiet, not much conversation. But it's peaceful. Gale finally breaks the silence though-

"So, did you have fun with Madge?" Gale asks me. He's sitting directly across from me.

"Yeah, it was fun I guess." I say glancing him a smile, but not looking up from my plate.

"Who was all practicing?" He asks me. But he knows I don't have many friends.

"Not sure. Just a bunch of boys." I reply, shrugging.

"Oh… ok." He replies, but he's starring at me. And he said the words slowly.

"What, Gale?" I ask, a bit angrily. Finally meeting his eyes. I have no idea why I'm getting upset.

"Just asking, Catnip." He replies a bit defensively.

Thankfully someone changes the subject. Posy claps her hands together-

"Do you know what tomorrow is, Kat Kat!? Say's Posy with jubilee.

"Sunday." I reply. Knowing that's Posy's favorite day of the week.

"Yes… but…" She says, raising an eyebrow. I just stare at her confused. After a few seconds, she sighs loudly. "Your birthday, silly!" She shouts happily.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Pos." I say truthfully.

I hate birthdays. It's an overrated celebration. It doesn't mean anything but that you're a year closer to being old, which means death is closer. But that only positive for me, is that I'll be turning seventeen. I only have two more reaping's to get though. It's enough to bring a smile to my face.

"Any plans?" Vick asks. Looking at Gale and I. But mostly Gale.

"Well, I do. But it's a surprise." Gale says, looking at me. Grinning because he knows I hate surprises. And I remind him-

"Gale, you know I hate surprises." I say, giving him a 'death look'. But all that does is make his grin wider.

"I know. But I think you'll like this one." He says with a wink. I manage a smile.

After quickly eating, and asking Rory about his sleep over, which he said went well, Gale and I are left to do the dishes while Posy rest on the couch, and the boys read. I'm in the middle of scrubbing a big pot when I feel his arms wrap around me, his head resting on my shoulders. He doesn't say anything but watch me. I don't pull away, or try to make conversation. It's comforting, especially after a long day like today. I glance up at the small kitchen window above the sink I'm working at, just in time to see the sun setting. With the clouds, it's sending orange waves across.

"Pretty, huh?" Gale asks when he realizes I stopped cleaning the pot to admire the view. I just nod my head.

I love sunsets. My father and I before his death would watch the sun set in the horizon. He always told me that each sun ray, is a person who is gone to heaven, sending a smile to someone they love back on earth.

Gale hangs me a rag to dry my hands, and after he leads me out the front door. Taking me to the back of the house, where there's a few rusted, metal chairs that are low to the ground. Gale pulls them close together, him sitting in one, and me in the other. I spread my legs out in front of me and hold onto Gale's hand as I watch the beautiful sun send a large amount of sun rays across the sky.

'…_each sun ray, is a person who is gone to heaven, sending a smile to someone they love back on earth.' _

I find one and pin point it.

"That one's my father." I say to Gale, taking my free hand and pointing to the one I'm talking about. Gale looks confused for a second so I repeat what my father told me.

"That's beautiful, Katniss." He says.

My eyes are fixed on that one ray, but I feel more then Gale's smile shinning on me. I feel him. After a few minutes I speak again-

"You just have to find one, Gale." I tell him. After several seconds of searching to sky he answers me-

"That one." He says. Pointing to another one, just beside mine.

"Perfect." I reply. I finally look at him before I speak my next words. "Side by side." I add. Feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Side by side." He repeats. "Like us." He adds and squeezes my hand a bit. "Katniss, your father would be so proud of you. I know I never met him, but any dad would want a daughter like you." He says.

"No. They wouldn't. I'm selfish, Gale. Rude, I cuss, I'm anything but a lady. I hate small children-"

"Katniss. Look at what you've done. Do you realize you would be dead if you didn't take the stand when your mother didn't. You cared for both of them when you were nothing more but a child yourself. Your independent, strong, brave courageous young lady who yes, doesn't take anyone's crap. I hope Posy grows up to be just like that. Just you like." He says, all while never leaving my gaze. Never even blinking. His words mean more to me then he'll ever no. But I can't accept them.

"Gale-" I begin.

"Katniss, no body is perfect." He says. I try to cheer up this situation a bit…

"You are. Your perfect." I say grinning. But he's not buying it.

"No, I'm anything but! I'm not perfect, no, your not perfect, Rory, Vick, Prim, Posy, my mom, their not perfect." He looks at me hard before he speaks his next words- "_Your _mom. She's not perfect either, Katniss. We all make mistakes and wish we were a different person." He says.

I needed this conversation. I've spent the last several months wondering if this, or that, or saying this, or doing that would make my father proud. If he'd be happy the person I am, and becoming. And the people around me. . .

"He would have liked you, a lot." I say to Gale while looking back to the sunset.

"I'm glad. Mine would have liked you, too. He always told me to choose a young lady, and put her first. Protecting her. Being there for her. And then putting his family, his children second. Doing the same for them. And then thirdly. Yourself. He said if I follow those simple rules, I would have anything a man could ask for in life." He says.

By the touching words, which finally spills the tears in my eyes, I'm forced to look back into his soft, grey seam eyes. Gale's face is the most softest, touched face I have ever seen on Gale. I'm use to seeing his, hard, concentrating, manly face. But this time, his face is no different from mine. Two kids who are in love, and whishing their fathers were hear to see them. Hug them. Kiss them. Give their blessings. But I know from heaven, they are.

I scoot to the very far side of my chair, taking my free hand and placing it on his cheek while I lean in to kiss him. With the warm, dusk sun, and the warmth from his lips, I realize that life can go on. That it's ok to morn, it's ok to miss someone. But to let that stand in the way of the rest of you life is not ok. My father would want me to let go. He would want me to love someone in this way.

I also realize that love is the greatest gift this world has to offer. And the amazing feeling of loving someone who loves you back. I never, in a million years that Gale and I would end up like this. But sometimes you have to say 'screw it' and follow your heart. I may not be the nicest, the prettiest, the most polite or poised. I may get grumpy easily, short tempered, even lazy at times. But that's not what matters, _love _is what matters. And the love I feel from Gale is unlike any love I have ever felt. And the love I have for Gale is unlike any other I have given. Our lips are mingled together while my mind races with all these thoughts. He breaks our lips apart, but not backing away. We must have been kissing for a bit, I'm completely breathless.

"You know our fathers are probably watching us now, right?" He asks with a devilish grin.

"And they can look away if they want!" I say laughing.

When our lips meet again, I fall into his lap, knowing that _with him_, life is only going to get better…

XXX

"Wake up!" I hear Posy shout as she jumps on the bed. It's Sunday. My birthday. I sit up immediately in the bed. "Happy birthday my best friend!" She shouts just as Gale, Rory, Vick and Prim make their way into the bedroom.

"Oh no, Pos. She's my best friend." Gale says while sitting on the edge of the bed. Prim comes over and gives me a hug.

"I think not, Gale Gale's. She your girlfriend now, _I'm _her best friend now. Tell him, Kat Kat!" She says shouting. I already know that this birthday might not be so bad.

"She does make a point…" I pause for a second before finishing- "… Gale Gale's." I say, mocking Posy adorable toddler voice. All five of us starts laughing.

"Alright, alright. I'll share I guess." He says while scooting over to give me a kiss.

After we pull apart I look over at Posy, who look's as though she's just seen a ghost.

"That." She pauses for a second- "Was absolutely disgusting!" She says while shaking her head. I hear Rory, Vick and Prim laughing as they go back downstairs, but Posy stays.

"I suggest you go with them unless you want to see it all again." Gale says, giving her a wink.

She springs up from the bed, bolting down the stairs. Following her brothers and Prim. I've never seen someone move as fast as that. Not even the people on the track team at school. Gale laughs and I grin. When he leans back in to kiss me I don't hesitate to return it. When we part, I wish we hadn't.

"Get dressed. And wear something pretty!" He says. Giving me another devilish grin.

"Why?" I ask. We don't have a cause to look nice here in 12.

"Because, I don't think you'll be happy wearing your hunting clothes when the surprise is revealed." He says, giving me a wink this time.

I sigh when Gale yanks the covers off of me. Revealing my bare legs. I quickly get up and make my way over to my bag, getting day clothes to exchange for my night ones. But I realize all I packed was hunting clothes. Jean's are the nicest things I packed. If you ignore the patches and holes on them.

"Gale, I didn't pack anything but hunting clothes." I say, hoping he'll just let me wear them anyway.

"Well, make a quick trip home then. I'll go with you, come on." He says taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

After quickly telling the others where were going, we head down the seam road and to my home that's just over a few houses from his. It's still quite early, so I don't mind walking in my nightclothes.

When we get there I open the door, bracing myself that my mother is most likely sitting at the table, but she's not. I see her bedroom door is closed. I roll my eyes, which thankfully Gale doesn't see.

"Be right back." I tell him as I begin walking upstairs to the room I share with Prim.

"Wear a dress!" He shouts at me, Knowing how much I hate to wear dresses. I make sure he sees me this time when I roll my eyes again.

I walk over to my dresser on my side of the room, and open the top drawer. Where my nicer clothes reside… my reaping clothes. I only have two dresses. One that's too small for me, It cuts off way above my knees and is a little tight around my chest and under my arms. And I have another dress that my mother gave to me before the last reaping. I don't accept many offers from her, but knowing she never wears it and knowing I don't own any dresses really, I did accept it.

I pull it out and lay it across my bed and begin to strip myself of my nightclothes. Once I am, I slip the dress on over my body and look at the full length mirror me and Prim share. The dress _is _pretty. It's light blue, almost grey and falls to my knees, and ties at my stomach. I look at myself in the mirror, trying to decide what to do with my hair. I end up taking it out of my braid and letting it fall past my shoulders again. I quickly tease it with my hands, making the curls a little bit more noticeable. I slip on some black flats that are a size to small and make my way back downstairs. When I do, Gale's face goes into shock when he sees me. I have to admit, I don't even look this nice for the reapings. But I hate it. I look nothing like myself when I dress this way. But Gale seems to like it.

"Beautiful, Catnip." He says while wrapping his arms around me. That's one thing I never get tired of.

"Thanks." I reply a bit shyly. I start to blush, _Damn it._ And he notices, but doesn't say anything.

"Come on, your surprise is soon." He says while leading me out the door, and down the seam road to his house.

After we get back and a short breakfast, we all lay around in the living room talking about old, funny birthday memories. I realize that everyone, even Gale who changed when we got back, is wearing nice clothes. Not our usual. It has me thinking a bit, but I'm cut off by a knock at the door. Gale quickly runs to the door, which I can see from the couch I'm on. Thom comes in, holding his little brother who's not even a year old yet. Thom smiles when he sees me, walking over to me.

"Happy birthday, Katniss!" He says joyfully. As soon as he does, his little brother squeals. "Oh, and Alec says happy birthday, too!" He says with a wink. The baby… Alec gives me a toothless grin. I laugh.

"Thanks, Thom. So what are you doing, here?" I ask. Not rudely, but curiously. Gale chimes in though-

"I just invited a few friends over. Just for a little fun… Surprise!" He says while coming to stand next to me.

"I will kill you one day, Hawthorn." I say. Making him laugh, as well as everyone else. Including little Alec.

We never celebrate birthdays like this here in 12. The 'usual' is just singing happy birthday and eating a 'special' meal if it can be spared. Sometimes yes, inviting a few friends or family over. But for our birthdays, we usually just have dinner either at our house or Gale's house. Depending on who's birthday it is. But I've never celebrated a birthday with anyone but the Hawthorns. But I try not to complain and enjoy what they day will hold. Thom's a little early, so the three of us go into the kitchen to make tea, including baby Alec of course.

Gale starts a large pot and places the herbs in it to brew. Then we all stand there talking while Alec makes little cooing sounds. I don't speak much. Thom and Gale are mostly talking about the mines. How hot it is down there. How dark. And how they hate to go back tomorrow. But they both agree it's worth the pay. At that Posy comes running into the kitchen.

"Mr. Thom?" She says tugging at his shirt. "I want to show you something!" She says eagerly.

"Ok. Here, Katniss. Can you hold Alec for me?" He asks. Handing me him.

No. I won't. But I find my arms moving out to retrieve him. I hold him at arms length while Thom goes into Rory and Vick's room where the others are at now.

I can't say he's not cute. He is. I remember when Thom's mother gave birth to him, my mother was the one that delivered him. Therefore at our house. But I quickly ran to the woods when the house was filled with the woman's agonizing screams and shouts. And I returned just in time to hear a newborn cry and my mom say 'It's a boy!'. That was at least seven months ago. I watch him (still at arms length) as he swings his dangling feet, grinning and smiling, when I hear Gale start laughing.

"Don't laugh Gale!" I say defensively. "What am I supposed to do?" I ask. Gale only laughs harder.

"Well, Catnip. Your ah, supposed to hold him." He says as though I'm a complete idiot.

I roll my eyes and do what he said. Instead of holding him away from me, I bring him in to rest on my hip. Immediately, even though he was happy before, he becomes more happier. Giggling and sticking his fingers in his mouth. I place my other hand on his back to support him. Gale backs up just slightly and starts bursting out in laughter. Am I doing something wrong?

"What!?" I ask a bit panicky.

"You look so out of your comfort zone." He says, barley audible through his laughs.

"Shut up!" I say. "Asshole." I add, mumbling it.

"Now, hey, not in front of the kid." He says jokingly.

"Oh like the kid knows what I'm saying!" I say back defensively again. But I notice I'm holding back my own laugh.

After a few seconds he begins to fuss a little. I try to copy what I see some of the mothers do in The Hob and I begin to bounce lightly. And I realize Gale's devilish grin has turned into a genuine smile. But he only fusses more.

"Here!" I say to Gale. Handing Alec over to him.

Gale immediately takes him from me, but instead of placing him on his hip, he places him high on the side of his chest. Alec looks like a little ant compared to Gale's large stature. Gale doesn't look awkward like I did, and Alec immediately stops crying. But then I remember… He's the youngest of four. And he was eight when Rory was born, hold enough to remember, and even care for him. And then another thought hits me, Gale was fourteen when Posy was born, and Hazel had to find a job. Gale was probably the one taking care of his brothers and his newborn little sister. He's had plenty experience with children and babies… unlike me.

Thom comes back into the room and retrieves Alec. After a few more minutes of conversation, things that I stay clear of, more talk of the mines, how is mother is doing and so on, there's another faint knock on the door. I go to open it, since Gale's talking and find a happy Madge.

Ugh.

She's the least person I want to see after bashing Gale like she did yesterday. But I greet her and let her inside. She goes over and hugs Thom and even Gale. Which makes my anger toward her rise just a tad. She takes Alec from Thom and joins the others in the living room. After listening to Thom and Gale's conversation, there's a few more knocks on the door. A girl that I occasionally make small talk with, Lilias and another friend of Gale's, Lane. And… the worst part of all… my mother. My heart immediately sinks when I open the door to see her standing there. I just open the door wider so she can come in, not looking at her. After I close the door behind her she speaks-

"You look beautiful, baby. Happy Birthday." She says with a genuine smile.

I don't return in, but instead walk into the living room. Joining them just in time for a round of go fish. A few others brought over a few extra decks, so we play a massive game. And a few other card games. It's fun. I privately thank my father, for raining this blessing on me on this day.

All afternoon we alternate between playing cards, telling old stories and jokes. Like the time Thom got his head stuck in the fence when he was eight. And the time Madge broke her knee from 'proving' she could climb the flag pole a few years ago. We even play a massive game of hide and seek and tag (which Posy goes nuts about) around outside. I get to know Lane and Lilias a little better. I realize Lane is a bit shy and timid, but can be funny when he gets to talking. And Lilias is nothing but hyper, but she gets embarrassed easily. It's nice to be around nice, fun people for a change in my life. The greatest part of the day is to see Prim, laughing the hardest I've seen her laugh in years. I don't say one word to my mother though. But she stays in the kitchen most of the day, making a few snacks that she can spare from what we have and watching Alec.

By the time five o'clock rolls around, were all beat. Lilias is no longer 'hyper' and Thom is asleep on the couch. But I have to admit I'm sad when Gale ushers everyone to go home. And I can't believe Gale did something like this for me. I never get gestures. Especially not like this. After everyone's gone and no one is looking, I give Gale a long, lingering kiss and mouth the words 'thank you'.

That night after an amazing dinner my mother cooked from the water fowl, we all sit in the living room while mother tells us about my birth, pregnancy and early years. It's boring at first, but one I hit the one month mark, it becomes funny. She said by the time I could start crawling I was already climbing anything and everything. Even though all her words are sweet and kind. I don't do anything but smile a few times. The others ask questions. But I remain silent.

After Prim and mother goes home, we all start to head for bed. I quickly wash up while Gale puts the others to bed. I slip on a black, short, thin strapped nightgown before heading back downstairs. As I leave the room, Posy's already snoring. I think were all sleep good tonight. I find Gale in the living room, straightening things up.

"Hey." I say quietly. He turns around and walks toward me, pulling me into a hug. "Thank you for today, Gale. It means so much to me." I say against his chest.

"Your welcome, Catnip. I'd do anything to make you happy." He says, backing up slightly so our faces meet.

"All I need is you to make me happy." I say smiling.

When he leans in to kiss me I don't complain. He kisses me fiercely, unlike he usually does with starting slow. But I like it. The feelings return just on time. My hands find his hair again, pulling lightly I get another moan from him. As we stand there kissing, his hands explore my body, not any of my private areas just my arms, back, hair and so on. I moan as I feel his hands make soft circular motions on my lower back. The exact parts that are sore from running today. After several minutes of this, I say goodnight, another thank you and head for bed. I slip under the covers. And think of how today was one of the best days since my fathers death. No, it _was _the best day.

I fall fast asleep, wishing Gale was beside me. . . . . .


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N - Hey everyone! It took me three hours to write it.. but it's HERE! The final Chapter, Chapter 28! But please don't forget.. I'll be writing the epilogue before I go to bed tonight, posting it tomorrow(monday) afternoon! It will answer the little cliffhanger at the end ;) ;) ;) THANK YOU everyone for the reviews! Some of you guys crack me up... Occy3! **

**Anyways.. there's not to much to say about it, READ it and find out! I personally love how I ended it before the epilogue, I was grinning when I wrote it. NO cheating though, don't scroll down to see it until you read all the chapter! **

**I hope everyone enjoys it! The epilogue will be up tomorrow(monday) afternoon my time! I will give more information about the sequel 'No Sad Goodbye's' in the next A/N. ENJOY! Much love - Macayla**

* * *

Soon the days turn into weeks. And over these weeks, nothing much, or should I say exciting happens. School resumes, I don't talk to my mother, Gale and I's relationship only strengthens, he gets plunged back deep into the mines and the Capitol Peacekeeper's leave. Which Gale and I are grateful for… we have our woods back. I start to realize more that Gale _is _what I need. I believe everyone needs someone, outside of their family, to make them happy. And Gale does just that.

Around four weeks after I turned seventeen (which doesn't feel any different from sixteen) I'm on the porch with a snoring Posy, reading a book Rory lent me when Gale arrives home after work one Friday. Just on time, shortly after four. He comes up the porch stairs looking utterly beat. He's come home looking like this just about everyday, but you can't miss the look of misery on his face, that's usually not there.

"Hey, how was your day?" I ask while surveying him.

His mining uniform is covered in coal dust and sweat from head to toe. His face is tented slightly black, and his hair is jet black now. He takes the rocking chair next to me. Letting out a sigh when he leans back. I politely smile.

"Okay. But how about yours?" He asks meeting my gaze.

"Fine. But I asked you about yours?" I return. I ask him the question everyday, and he _never _answers me. I knew it was and is hard for him to be in the mines, and I thought talking about it might help him cope with it better, but how can it if he doesn't talk?

"I said okay, Catnip." He says. But I determine more of an answer today…

"Gale, It was more then ok. You can talk to me." I say in hopes he'll finally open up about it more. He sits up and leans his elbows on his knees.

"I know, but it's nothing you'd understand." He replies while starring on the ground. And he's right. I might not. I'm not the one sent getting miles upon miles under the earth.

"Maybe I won't. But I did lose my dad to those mines too, Gale." I reply. Thinking maybe it's his father that's bothering him today.

"I know." He repeats. "But it's a lot more then just that, Katniss." He says a bit disappointingly. "Today I had to watch two guys wrap a tourniquet around some guys hand to keep his from losing it." He says coldly. "You see a lot of stuff, Katniss." He says meeting my gaze. "And that was nothing."

"I'm sorry, Gale." I reply, lost for words.

"It's not your fault. It's the damn Capitol's!" He says. His anger rising.

Here we go, I think to myself. I don't interrupt him once when I listen to him rant about the Capitol for the next five minutes. I listen, knowing that all the hateful things he's saying about them is true. And I hate them just as much. They killed my father and is now sending one of the people I love the most down there, too.

"I'm sorry, Catnip. I shouldn't be bothering you like this." He says sadly.

"You don't have a reason to be. That's my job." I reply sweetly. It's true, of course that was my job as his best friend, but now the job is much more important.

"Thanks." He replies, finally returning my smile. When he leans in to kiss me, it's full of coal dust, but the warmth overpowers it.

The rest of the evening he does his usual routine, after a quick wash and a change of clothes, he locks himself in his bedroom until dinner. He's not in a 'bad mood' when he does, he lets anyone come in, but I think it's a way to relax. Because of that, I have to start picking up my load around the house. I do all the chores, washing, folding laundry, sweeping the floors, breaking up fights between the kids, cooking dinner, putting them all to bed. Gale asks if there's anything he can do and apologizes, but I shoo him away, knowing he's exhausted. We still hunt as a team though on his days off, Saturday and Sunday.

Soon the days turn into weeks and I notice changes in Gale. Not drastic changes, but changes. One thing I notice or realize is that he was right. He's no longer the fourteen year old boy I met trying to find something to eat for his family and himself, but now he's a full grown man _providing _for his family. A second thing I notice is he gets aggravated a lot easier, and loses his temper quicker. One night after he was working, Rory was just messing with his hair. Gale told him to stop two times, but when he didn't he snatched Rory's hand away and yelled at him. Starling me, and everyone in the house. But his attitude doesn't change our relationship. But I believe it's because I understand why he's mad, why he comes home sad or down some days. And why he 'loses' it quicker. He never yells at me once.

The week before Hazel is due home I'm in the kitchen peeling a few potato's for lunch that we were grateful enough to get at The Hob, while Posy is drawing pictures at the table. It's a Monday, so Gale's at work and everyone else is at school. I'm just about finished when there's a knock at the door, it's not frantic so I don't rush to it. When I do get to it and open it, it's Mrs. Mildred. I'm immediately confused. It's a school day for the younger grades, and she's standing at the front door dressed in everyday clothes.

"Hello, Katniss!" She says cheerfully.

"Hi." I reply a bit confused. She notices it.

"I'm taking a few weeks off from the school." She quickly says before her next words. "I was wondering if we could talk about the music program at school?" She asks. I had completely forgotten about it.

"Oh, sure." I reply.

I open the door wider to let her in and direct her to the table. She takes a seat next to Posy while I start brewing some tea over the stove. She clearers her throat before speaking-

"So how are you doing, dear? And Gale?" She asks me while I'm starting a fire in the stove burner.

I'm not a people person, and there's not many people I like. But she's one of the few I do. Sadly, I don't have her as a teacher anymore, but Prim does. And I had her when I was twelve, too. The year around my fathers death. She was the one that comforted me. I never cried to her, but she always knew when I was down. And she knew of the close relationship I had with father.

"Were both doing okay. You?" I answer truthfully. Since Gale's been working, and I'm having to do the extra chores, I'm worn out by bed time.

"Oh, I'm doing wonderful!" She says folding her hands together on the table. I hate bubbly personalities, but hers doesn't bother me. "So, I know you haven't answered me back about it yet. And I don't want to rush you, honey. But I just wanted to come by and run a few things over with you before you make your decision." She says.

I finish adding the herbs and lean against the kitchen counter towards where she is sitting, while I wait the few minutes it takes to brew.

"That's fine." I say flatly before she speaks again. Posy's continent just listening and drawing.

"I got a definite answer, and it will be a paid position. Not much, but some." She says nodding her to make sure I'm following. "And we would have everything you need. It's quite sad, really. The music room is filled with rusted chairs and a dusty Piano. Sheet music is flown across the floor. Katniss, it would be so beautiful to hear music in our school again." She says sitting up straighter in her chair. "And I know you still have your classes as well. But I talked to your teachers and the principle and they all agreed they let you graduate early if you could pass a certain test. You would just need to study a bit." She says smiling.

No more school? I can't say that doesn't sound good. But I'll have no more school so that I can teach there. I look away from her gaze and stare at the floor, wondering if this is what father would want.

This is exactly what he'd want.

It couldn't make him happier. I know it. Mrs. Mildred quickly realizes I'm thinking and she speaks back up again-

"Katniss, we don't expect perfectiveness. We just want you, and most importantly the children to have fun and enjoy the music. That's all that matters." She says giving me a warm, genuine smile. I return it.

What do I do? If I do it, I can't complain whatever pay they give me. That's extra money, resulting in extra food. But what if I don't like teaching? Especially the little children? But what would my father say?

'_Do it. You won't regret it. I'm proud of you.'_

Those words pop into my head out of no where.

"I'll do it." I say almost with a gasp. What in the world did I just say?

"Oh Katniss that's splendid!" She says jumping up from her chair and giving me a hug. "But please, honey, don't feel like you have to. Because you don't." She adds while pulling away from the hug.

"I do. I want to." I reply. Do I? Yes, I do. _'You won't regret it.'_. My father said it, he's most likely right.

"Great, Katniss. You won't start until close to the new year. So you still have months and months." She says retaking her seat at the table.

As I pour the tea into three mugs my mind rushes with questions. I'm I doing the right thing? Should I? Is this how I want to spend the rest of my life? Being a music teacher for bratty kids? Spending my days in a stuffy classroom? I can't answer any of those questions so I take the tea to the table giving Mrs. Mildred and Posy one.

"Thank you, dear. So you know how to play the piano right?" She says taking a sip of her tea.

"I do… did. I haven't played since my dad died." I reply truthfully.

From as little as I can remember, my father would teach me songs on the piano. We had a beaten up little one in the living room. It was slightly off tuned and missing a key, but there was nothing like the house being filled with his beautiful voice and the sound of the piano he could play just as beautiful. When I started getting older and could understand things better, he would teach me the 'right' way to play the songs, instead of just showing me which keys to press. I latched on surprisingly quickly and I could acutely read the music, playing the right keys. I was just starting to get good, really good when he died. I remember a few days after his death, shutting the little flap that would hide the keys and laying an old white sheet over it. As time went by, it became more of a place to drop you books on, tack pictures that Prim would draw, lay drying laundry over when it was raining. I haven't seen it since, therefore it's been over four years since I played.

"Well, you'll have to come by the school this summer and warm up before you start!" She says. Acting like the problem is solved. I just nod my head in agreement.

We drink our tea and have light conversation before she says goodbye and tells me she'll let me know more when she does. After she leaves Posy goes insanely excited, and I am a little myself, but I just quickly go finish the potatoes, keeping my mind off of it for the time being.

The week carries on quickly. I agree with Posy not to tell anyone yet about the new 'job'. Gale still doesn't open up more about the mines, but I realize he's kissing me more, hugging me more and giving me more compliments. Making our love stronger.

Finally Saturday comes around, Gale's off, and Hazel's due home. I can't say I'm not going to miss being here. With Gale and with the kids. But I am ready to stop acting like a mother. I felt like one with doing all the chores and breaking up the sibling fights. I'll be happy to acutely have nothing to do and be board again. But either way, I'll still miss waking up to them.

Were all on edge waiting for her to return. It's mid morning and Rory and Vick are 'playing' outside, but Gale and I think they are waiting for Hazel, and Posy's taking a nap upstairs in bed. We have no idea what time she's supposed to be back, so it's a' waiting game' as Vick put it. I find myself not far behind Posy. I'm laying on the couch in the living room, eyes closed when I feel someone nudge me.

"Scoot over."

I open my eyes to find a grinning Gale. I roll onto my side and scoot to the very back of the couch, my back against the cushions and Gale lies down on his back, taking up most of the room. I wrap my arms around him, resting my head on his chest, more of his collarbone really. I immediately feel one of his hands go to my hair that I'm wearing down (for a change). I sigh with pleasure. Between the warmth from Gale so close, and the soothing feeling of him messing with my hair, I'm really not far behind Posy now. I'm just on the verge of sleep when he speaks-

"Anything you need to talk about?" He asks in a hushed voice.

Yes, I do, I think to myself. I haven't told Gale about the music job yet… and I know I need to. I look up, meeting his eyes. Out lips are just inches apart. I'm tempted to kiss him, but not yet.

"Yeah, there is." I reply.

"Go ahead." He assures me when I hesitate for a second. His hand finds my ear and he starts to rub behind it. Sending shivers from his touch down my spine.

"Remember when Mrs. Mildred offered me that music job at the school?" I ask him in a hushed voice.

"I do." He says while leaning up just a bit and giving me a kiss on the forehead. He leans back again, looking back into my eyes.

"Well, she came by last week when you were at work. And I said yes." I say. A grin immediately stretches across his face.

"That's great, Katniss! I'm so happy for you!" He replies.

I scoot up a bit so our lips can meet, and when they do, I feel utterly and extremely overjoyed. Maybe this won't be so bad. I might enjoy it. I can't know until I try. This time, I'm the one the deepens the kiss. We lie there kissing for at least a good thirty minutes before the front door violently swings open-

"Mom's home!" Screams Vick.

Gale and I quickly dart up from out little 'kissing session' to see Hazel walking in, Rory and Vick ahead of her carrying her bags. You can't necessarily see the couch from the front door, but you can get a clear view of us when we stand. She looks back and forth from me to Gale, and I quickly realize, what else would we have been doing? I look at myself and then Gale. You have me, with my slightly lifted up shirt (not that he was touching much of anywhere) and then you have Gale with his messed up hair that my fingers found. At first I hope she doesn't notice, but the grin plastered across her face says it all.

She never mentions anything about Gale and I, and we don't tell her… until the next day when she invites Prim, my mother and myself over for dinner, as a 'thank you' for helping her out here. As we eat out delicious dinner, Gale and I finally tells her and my mother. Their faces are shocked at first, but then completely joyous next.

"Oh I knew it was just a matter of time!" Squeals Hazel while clapping her hands together.

"I'm so happy for the both of you!" Says my mother while giving us a genuine smile.

I smile at her, too this time. But I still don't talk to her. We finish our dinner and say our goodnights. Gale walks the three of us home, bidding us goodnight. But we say our goodnights privately on the porch.

XXX

The weeks carry on and life goes back to normal… or as normal as my life gets. Of course, I don't get to see Gale quite as much, but sometimes after working twelve hours in the mines, he'll stop by my house first for a quick hello before heading home. And of course, we spend out Saturdays and Sundays together. Our hunting stays the same, but we don't just talk anymore, we kiss and cuddle. Something I never thought I'd ever do with a boy before. Our talking becomes much more deeper then it was before. Not just about stupid things, or ranting about the Capitol, but we actually talk about our problems. Not just little, tiny problems like we did before. But bigger, deeper ones. I still try to get him to talk about the mines more, but he still answers the same. I try to become more persistent with more of an answer, but he starts to become agitated. Because of that we had our first real good fight since our relationship reached this point. But by the next day, we apologized and acted like it never happened.

We find ourselves spending more time at each others homes more often. Instead of just coming straight home after hunting and The Hob, we go to each others houses. I mostly go to Gale's, considering nothing fun or exciting happens over at mine. If my mothers not with patients, she in her room. And just Prim comes over to Gale's house when I'm there.

Soon the weeks turn into months, four I would say. The feelings and love I have for Gale only grows, and vise versa. My 'denying it' as I call it is still there. But I've learned to control it now. Not letting it ruin the relationship I have with him. Besides Prim, he's my everything. I'm still amazed that he is, but it's the truth.

It's a beautiful September Saturday and I'm waiting outside of Gale house to go hunting. We try now to go together instead of meeting there, spending any time we have together. I look over to see the beautiful sun just peaking it's head over the trees. Just then the door swings open and Gale comes out. He's nineteen now and has more muscle from working in the mines.

"Good morning! Ready?" He asks after giving me a kiss.

I nod my head and we head for the woods, hand in hand. After getting my bow from the hollow log, which thankfully Gale was right, I had misplaced it, we get right into hunting. Getting a large amount of game within just a few hours.

We decide to take a break and I find myself sitting between Gale legs while he rubs my back. Our little 'break spot' so to speak over looks the mountains. I sit there, amazed at how beautiful the mountains look with the morning sun behind them. I close my eyes, basking in both the warmth from the sun and Gale.

"Katniss?" Says Gale squeezing my shoulders just a bit to get my attention.

"Hmm?" I respond leaving my eyes closed. He scoots up closer so his head is on my shoulder. He kisses the side of my neck before he speaks-

"I want you to know how much I love you, Katniss." He says before planting another kiss on my neck. "I've been thinking of us a lot. And how much I hate it when I'm not with you." He says, again, kissing me on the same exact spot.

"I hate being apart too, Gale." I reply. My eyes still closed. All the feelings return.

"I know." He says through his grin.

He stands up, pulling me up with him and into his arms. I sigh slightly, but when he lowers his forehead down to mine. I smile.

"Katniss, you know how much I love you. And how I would do anything, and I mean anything to make you happy, to please you. I just want you to know your everything to me. When I wake up I'm thinking of you, and all day. The thought of you is the only thing that keeps me sane when I'm down in those mines. I love you, Katniss." He says starring into my eyes that are an inch from his.

His words bring tears into me eyes and my heart beats faster. It's unfathomable that someone thinks of me in this way. But not just anyone, that person I'm in love with. I've said these words before, but I've tried holding them back. But I can't anymore-

"I love you too, Gale!" I reply, smiling.

"Then will you marry me?"

END OF BOOK ONE


	29. Epilouge

**A/N - Hello all! Here we go! The end to Finding The Time.. but wait.. wait... hold your tears! The squeal is on it's way, picking up very shortly where the end of this epilogue leaves off. For those of you who asked when it will be published, whats the name and is it going to be a trilogy. Right now, I'm not sure if there will be three books, we'll have to see after the squeal. Whats the name: I said it in my previous A/N's, the name is 'No Sad Goodbye's". Pretty easy to remember. When will it be published: I will start writing it either later this evening/tonight since it's only a bit after 3:30pm my time OR I will start writing it tomorrow sometime, but either way, it WILL be published tomorrow(Tuesday) afternoon or late evening, maybe even night(my time, and by night I mean well after midnight). So just stay tuned. I will update this story with a "Squeal" chapter to let everyone know when it's up. So don't worry, you won't miss it! I hope you enjoy the epilogue! I kept it shorter like most epilogue's are. It leaves another cliffhanger, so you'll definitely want to read the squeal. If you guys have any questions, leave them in the reviews and I'll answer on the first A/N for the squeal.**

**But anyways, I CAN'T WAIT to hopefully have you all read and review the squeal! You guys have meant to so much to me with this part of the story, I hope you stick around for it! That's why, I'm not sad at all.. I'm EXCITED! Well.. I will see you all over at the squeal sometime tomorrow (maybe Wednesday for some of you). Until then, Much love - Macayla**

* * *

Two months later I'm looking into a full length mirror in a spare room of the Justice Building,

Wearing a white dress.

It was my mothers, on her wedding day. It's full length and simple, with a straight, strapless neckline. The dress hugs my body instead of flowing away from. Of course, nothing is perfectly white in District 12, but it's beautiful. I hadn't realize the full impact of what I'm about to do until now-

'_Then will you marry me?" _

"_Gal-"_

"_Katniss, I know this is quick. And a little, 'all of a sudden', but we've known each other for a long time. Were not like most couples, Katniss. I love you, and I want you to be my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." _

After much thought, and reassuring myself, I said yes. It kept me up for nights with doubts. But I love him. I love Gale. And he loves me. Our mothers immediately approved of our marriage and said our fathers would, too. It's not uncommon for couples to marry young, almost half the girls in my grade are married. And I'm about to be one of them now. My 'denying it' is stronger then ever, but I've learned to control is even more now. I refuse for my screwed up emotions get in the way of my happiness, and the person I'm in love with.

After I've looked at the dress in the mirror, my mother sits me in a chair away from the mirror. I still haven't talked to her much since our fight all those months ago, but we are slowly getting back to like it was before. Not good of course, but… stable. She starts to braid my hair back, but I stop her-

"I want it down." I say. Knowing how much Gale likes it down.

She nods her head but still works with it some. I hadn't realized until I sat down how bad I was shaking. I look down to my left hand that's resting on the arm of the chair, and look at the simple gold band on my wedding finger. This is what Gale got me, the night I thought he was kissing Madge, but he wasn't. Instead he was trying to get me a wedding ring. Something only a few people have here in twelve. Their to expensive, and hard to come by. How Gale could afford this, I have no clue. When I asked he wouldn't tell me, and he still hasn't. I twist it with my other fingers and think of what lies ahead-

Wedding's are simple in twelve. We come here, the Justice Building and sign marriage and new home papers together, with me in my white, wedding dress, and Gale will most likely be in a tux. If your family doesn't have the appropriate attire, you can borrow it from the Justice Building. Thankfully I had my mothers dress, and Gale had his fathers tux. While your signing the papers, a few friends and family can be gathered in the room, watching. After that, the bride and groom has a little dinner at their new home, if a meal can be spared. Gale and I spent extra time last week trading in the Hob to get the extra needed. Which wasn't much considering were only having our families over to our new government issued home in the seam. But after the meal, the bride and groom have a toasting, you just slightly burn a piece of bread over a fire and feed it to one another. Gale and I agreed to do it since it's part of our District 12 culture.

"Done." My mother says when she finishes with my hair.

She takes my hand helping me to the mirror. I hate walking in dresses, especially a full length one that drags on the ground.

"Close your eyes." She says. I close them as she leads me a few more steps to the mirror. "Ok, open."

I do just that. I'm a little shocked by what I see. My hair is down, but pulled behind my shoulders and down my back. The sides of my hair is the only thing pulled back. My mother hangs me another small mirror and instructs me to turn my back toward the full length one. She helps me guide the little one in my hand so that I'm able to see my backside. When I do I immediately feel tears begin to pool my eyes. She has pulled back the sides, tying it with a lone piece of white fabric. The way my hair lays, and with the soft waves, my hair looks as though it's been fully curled. I turn around slightly so I can see my mother-

"Thank you." I reply in a whisper.

She smiles but doesn't say anything, instead she walks over to a bag she has sitting on a small table. From where I'm standing, she completely has her back turned, so I'm unable to see what she's doing. She pulls out something, and after a few seconds she closes whatever it was with a loud bang. She walks back over to me, cupping something in her hands, but I can't see what.

"Turn around." She says.

I do. Doing it, it puts me toward the mirror again. Her hands come up over my hand, placing whatever it is over my chest. It's a necklace. I'm about to say something, but she speaks before me while she clasp the necklace in place-

"This, my grandmother gave me when I married your father. She said as long as I have this-" The necklace claps into place with a slight pop sound. "-your love for each other will never die. I want you to have it now." She says while moving her hands to hold the back of my arms.

I finally look at the necklace around my neck, that settles on my chest. It's just a simple silver chain with a single diamond. It's stunning.

"You look beautiful, baby. I'm so proud of you." She says, wrapping her arms around me. And for the first time in almost five years, I hug her.

Not even ten minutes later I find myself walking, hand in hand with my mother down a long hallway. After passing several doors, my mother opens the door to the room where Gale and our families wait. When I walk in, my eyes immediately lock onto Gale's. He's walks up to me, and leans his forehead to mine-

"Ready, Catnip?"

And with that, I know the best years of my life are yet to come.

* * *

Were in the middle of doing what every newlywed couple does on their wedding night, when all of a sudden the wailing sound of the emergency alarm from the TV fills our new (but old) home. Gale immediately stops and meets my eyes in the dimly lit bedroom.

"Just leave it." He says, shouting breathlessly over the loud alarm.

"What if it's important?" I ask just as breathlessly. I've never heard the alarm this loud in my life before.

He sighs and pull's out of me, immediately making a wince escape my mouth.

"Sorry." He mumbles as he retrieves a blanket from the end of the bed, throwing me one, too.

We wrap ourselves in them to cover our bare bodies as we make our way downstairs. I do my best to ignore the slight pain. Our new house in the seam is almost identical to Gale's, or Gale's old house. It just has one less bedroom downstairs. Besides that, their exactly the same.

We get into the living room just as the alarm is dying down and a Capitol news reporter pops up on the screen. Her wig is slightly off centered and people are scrambling frantically behind the desk she's out.

"Good evening citizens of Panem." She says completely breathless and panicky. "I'd like to inform you we have only gotten a bit of a warning but Airgusta is bombing each District tonight, including the Capitol!" She says shouting over the chaos behind her. "Please take cover immediately we have no idea exactly whe-"

Just then she's thrown to the ground, as well with the cameras. We only hear screams before the television screen goes to static. It all happens so quickly. Gale looks over to me, wide eyed and shocked. He starts to open his mouth to say something-

But that's what were both violently knocked to the ground. . . . . . .

* * *

**_Squeal, "No Sad Goodbye's" coming soon..._**


	30. SEQUEL

**SEQUEL "No Sad Goodbye's" is up now! Head on over to my profile for the link…**


End file.
